<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ff7][SC]Wheel by Eissyvalkriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836756">[ff7][SC]Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissyvalkriss/pseuds/Eissyvalkriss'>Eissyvalkriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissyvalkriss/pseuds/Eissyvalkriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AC萨菲罗斯和克劳德先后穿越至CC发生之前。但是变动的不仅仅是时间线，还有整个世界观。<br/>这是一个ABO的世界。萨菲罗斯在AC克劳德到来之前已经标记了那个仍把他视为英雄的普通神罗士兵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>瞎写。不定期更新。穿越+ABO的设定好像已经有挺多的了，撞梗纯属巧合。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在一片混沌中睁开眼睛。头痛得厉害，仿佛所在的整个空间都被颠倒了一般，视野里覆了一层厚厚的似尘似雾的东西，让他在恍惚中看到几丝银色的光亮。</p><p>耳边不远不近地传来几声甜得发腻的低喘，他愣了片刻之后发现这个声线竟与自己的一样。</p><p>这是——他发出来的声音吗？</p><p>这个认知仿佛打开了他神志的开关，一瞬间所有的感官都再清晰不过地调动了起来，不过却是一个接着一个的，就好像无比有序地排着队。头痛仍接连不断地袭击着他的神经，但他至少能勉强看清眼前的景色了。他感到自己的眼睛里盛了些水汽，所处的房间正透过这层薄薄的液体略带扭曲地映入他的瞳孔中。</p><p>几根晃动着的银丝将视野切了开来。</p><p>他紧接着听到了自己口中再次发出那种过分沙哑而娇媚的声音。他蓦地睁大了眼睛，用牙齿咬住了自己的唇。</p><p>身后传来几声低笑。有人用手轻柔地抚过他的头发。</p><p>克劳德在听到这个声音后全身都僵直了，血管几乎冻结住的感觉让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。这时腹部的胀痛感终于姗姗来迟地传向他的脑中。</p><p>有什么东西——正在他的肚子里抽动——</p><p>好痛——</p><p>他的一声痛呼取代了之前若有若无的喘息。克劳德猛地抬起身，试图向后看去。</p><p>一双手扶住了他的肩膀。“怎么了，”一个熟悉的声音说道，语气里是听不出情绪的平和，“不舒服吗？”</p><p>在看清身后之人的面庞时，他几乎浑身都痉挛了一下。对方在看到他反应时微微地变了变神色，一种捕捉到有趣事物的意味悄然浮起。</p><p>“——萨菲罗斯！”克劳德喊道，却没料到自己的声音竟如此沙哑而没有气势。他竭力想要向后退，远离这个如梦魇般的男人，却被一双有力的手禁锢住了腰部，让他动弹不得。</p><p>激烈的动作让深埋于他体内的东西几乎转过了一大圈，克劳德感觉自己脑中有什么“嗡”地叫了一声，忍不住发出叫喊。他这才后知后觉地发现自己正赤裸地躺在一张凌乱的床上，而萨菲罗斯则相对衣着整齐，比他大了整整一圈的身躯如一片阴影覆在他身上，胯部紧贴着自己的臀部。他不用思考也明白了是什么在他体内给他带来痛苦。</p><p>这到底是是怎么回事！？</p><p>是幻觉吗？是在做梦吗？不对，他的潜意识怎么可能会想和自己的宿敌做这种事情！？</p><p>克劳德大口喘着气，沾着生理性泪水的眼睛努力拼凑出一个凌厉的目光，投向面前的人。</p><p>“是我，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯说道，“我弄疼你了？”</p><p>这根本不是有没有弄疼的问题吧！</p><p>克劳德咬牙道：“这是怎么回事？我为什么会在这里？你明明已经……啊啊……”</p><p>他还未说完，便感觉插在后穴中的东西抽动了一下，克劳德没来得及咬住嘴唇，呻吟声清晰地从他口中漏出。</p><p>“我明白了。”萨菲罗斯的声音中含着几分玩味，下身的动作却没有停，引得克劳德不断发出艰难的喘息，“你也到这个世界来了，是吗？真正的你。”</p><p>“你……在说……什么？……唔啊……”</p><p>“我的意思是，克劳德，你现在已经在另一个世界里了——另一个平行宇宙。我在几年前就过来了，本以为我是唯一一个。不过，你也过来的话，倒是会更有趣。”</p><p>“我……不明白……混蛋，停下……放开我……”</p><p>“这个世界和你所知道的那个不太一样。这里的性别分为Alpha，Beta和Omega。”萨菲罗斯顿了顿，低下头凑近克劳德泛着红的脸，发丝抚过之处仿佛让他的皮肤燃烧了起来，“而你，是Omega。三个性别中处于最下层的那个，对Alpha有着天生的臣服。”</p><p>克劳德竭力别过头，想要避开萨菲罗斯灼热的气息。他感觉到男人的手指正在自己的腹部打着转。“你知道吗？这里，Omega的这里，是可以孕育生命的。你的肚子里有一个子宫——你可以成为一个母亲。”</p><p>他都在胡言乱语些什么？</p><p>克劳德感到自己头痛欲裂。“……闭嘴！快放开我……我要杀了你，萨菲罗斯……”</p><p>回应他的是嘲弄般的轻笑。“我已经标记过你了，克劳德。你当时很顺从。你喜欢我。崇拜我。所以你同意了。”</p><p>“——我没有强迫你。”萨菲罗斯伸出手探向克劳德的脖颈后方，按了按那处隐秘的腺体。克劳德的身体抽搐了一下，莫名的快感冲向他的尾椎。“我的阴茎在你体内成结，我的精液灌满你的整个肚子。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯过分直白的话语在克劳德的脑中炸开几团白光，他的后穴忍不住绞紧了，让面前的人发出一声满足的闷哼。</p><p>“听到这些很兴奋吧？不过你要是真的怀孕了会很麻烦的，所以之后有让你吃药，安全且保险的那种。”</p><p>“为什么要这么做？”克劳德从喘息中抽出空来问道，“为什么不直接杀了我？……啊……这个世界现在……是什么时候……嗯啊……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯在他耳旁低语了一个日期。</p><p>克劳德睁大了眼睛。</p><p>这个时间线意味着什么都还没有开始。他还是神罗的一个普通士兵，萨菲罗斯仍是那个高高在上的一等特种兵，全民的英雄。扎克斯没有死，爱丽丝没有死，他的家乡，他所有在意的人都还在。</p><p>在非常短的一瞬间，他为这个认知而感到难以抑制的开心。</p><p>但事实上什么都已经开始了。萨菲罗斯的存在就是最好的证明。杰诺瓦计划早就开始了，并孕育出了无数个试验品，只不过勉强算得上成功的只有三个，也就是现在正身处1st层级的三位神罗顶级特种兵。</p><p>“你到底想干什么萨菲罗斯？现在……所有的问题都还没有切实地暴露出来吧？”</p><p>“嗯……你是指重获了第二次机会吗？”萨菲罗斯说道，将自己的阴茎从克劳德泥泞的后穴中抽出，然后再整根没入。克劳德瞬间拔高的呻吟声无疑取悦了他，他伸手抵在克劳德下巴上，强迫他仰起头。</p><p>“无论你打算做什么，我都会……阻止你……唔唔！”克劳德称得上是倔强的宣言被打断了，仿佛是为了惩罚他的不自量力，萨菲罗斯恶劣地加快了抽插的速度，克劳德勾挂在他腰上的双腿止不住地颤抖起来。</p><p>“就凭你现在这个样子？真敢说啊，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯低声笑起来，将手指探入克劳德的嘴中，略显粗暴地搅动着他的舌头。</p><p>克劳德发出被噎住的声音，然后毫不犹豫地咬了下去。血腥味在他的口腔内绽开，铁锈一般的味道从他的舌尖上蔓延开来，他看到萨菲罗斯微微皱了皱眉。但侵入他口腔的手指并没有因此而停止进攻，反而更加向深处探索，坚硬的指甲触到了他的喉口，克劳德反射性地干呕了一下。</p><p>“不要想违抗我。不要想逃离我。”萨菲罗斯压低声音，“你是一个已经被标记了的Omega，离开我你是无法在这个世界上生存的。需要我为你简单介绍一下吗？……哈，不，让你自己亲自了解或许会更好。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯口中陌生的名词并未在克劳德的思绪中停留过久，他只知道自己的身体变得很奇怪，被萨菲罗斯毫不停歇的动作牵出一阵阵混杂着痛苦的快感。他感到自己后穴的内壁正紧紧包裹着那根粗大的事物，切实地勾勒出它的轮廓。他的阴茎并未被触碰过，身体却已经被推上了高潮，本来不该被如此使用的地方正饥渴地吞吐着对方的性器，交合处淌着水，身下的床单早已湿透。</p><p>“已经感受到变化了吧，克劳德？你的身体是这样敏感淫荡。现在还不是你的发情期。等到你的发情期到来后，你会主动地渴求我，你会哭泣着跪在我身前，求我给予你纾解。”</p><p>“不要……说了……呜……啊啊……”</p><p>下体仿佛被彻底贯穿，这样的触感比他曾经被贯穿于那柄正宗上更为清晰且强烈。他仿佛又像那时一样，身体浮空，没有任何东西供他支撑，唯有那根插入他体内的东西主宰着他的位置。</p><p>到底为什么会变成这样？命运到底为什么折磨他一般地把他送到这里？</p><p>绝望乘隙而入。他的身体越在其中获得快乐，他的精神就越被这个负面的情绪所笼罩。萨菲罗斯是已经噬入他骨髓的剧毒，仿佛他只要仍然活着一天，这种剧毒就会追随他一天，犹如最坚固的锁链，将他整个人都缠绕至无法呼吸。</p><p>克劳德抬手遮住自己的眼睛，在萨菲罗斯下一次撞击时发出一声低泣。“我不会臣服于你的。”他低声道，“永远不会。”</p><p>“就是这样，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯不由分说地用蛮力拉开他的手臂，让克劳德看着自己，“如此倔强，如此美丽。这个世界本来的你，什么都不知道，只会用那种崇敬的目光看着我，在我身下顺从地承受。虽然那样省去了许多麻烦，但时间久了也会很无趣——”</p><p>“——克劳德，真正的克劳德，给我带来更多快乐吧。”</p><p>“呃啊啊……停下……”</p><p>克劳德发出大声却尾音上扬的呻吟，萨菲罗斯将他整个人半抱了起来，一手抵在他的背后，一手掐住他的臀部，将他深深地按向自己的性器。克劳德感到自己仿佛被什么钉住了，快感在痛觉的最末端开始溢出，并不断堆积。他感觉自己的后穴仿佛不再是他身体的一部分了，而是某个独立的器物，被肆意玩弄着。内壁抽搐着承受越来越快的摩擦，在穴口吐出粘稠的白沫。</p><p>“克劳德，你是……我的人偶。”萨菲罗斯如此宣言，他将自己的性器挺入克劳德身体的最深处，同时弯下身咬向后颈处那个本就覆了一个伤痕的腺体。</p><p>克劳德能清晰地感受到大量液体正冲刷着他的体内。好胀……好痛……他金色的眉毛因为痛感和极致的快感而纠在了一起。他伸手环住萨菲罗斯的背，指甲陷入皮肤。</p><p>高潮过后，萨菲罗斯松开了他。他已经完全脱了力，失去萨菲罗斯手臂的支撑后便像个木偶般滑倒在床上，只有胸口还微微起伏着，腿根时不时地抽搐一阵。萨菲罗斯凑过来，为他抹去眼角不自觉溢出的泪水。</p><p>“……扎克斯，他还活着吧。”克劳德开口道，声音却是绵软的。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我想见他。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯沉默了一阵。克劳德并没有期望他会同意，他已经做好了被萨菲罗斯囚禁在这里的准备，只不过他相信自己能够找到机会逃脱。</p><p>但出乎意料地，萨菲罗斯回答道：“可以。明天就可以。”</p><p>克劳德微微动了动。“真的吗？”</p><p>“我可没有把你一直锁在这里的癖好，克劳德。你仍是神罗的士兵，每天需要训练，有时也需要出任务，只不过比起原来多了一重作为我的恋人的身份罢了。顺带一提，扎克斯现在对你的认知仅仅停留在你是我的Omega上。你们，不是什么关系亲密的朋友。”</p><p>“……是吗？”克劳德苦笑了一下，不过这大概是他能得到的最好的情况了。身体仍然没有从刚才激烈的性事中缓过来，他也还没有搞明白这个世界到底是怎么回事，但至少能见到扎克斯这个认知让他的精神振奋了不少。</p><p>无论如何，他获得了第二次机会。</p><p>脑海里仍有一个挥之不去的声音在喃喃着：你无法拯救任何人。你所珍视的东西在一个个地逝去。你太过弱小了。</p><p>克劳德咬了咬牙。</p><p>……这一次，我想要拯救你们。包括你……萨菲罗斯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨菲罗斯拉开浴室的玻璃门，一手虚揽着克劳德没什么力气的身体。</p><p>体内的东西抽出后疼痛似乎更加明显。克劳德觉得自己的下面一定肿了起来，或是被撕裂了。作为一个战士他没少受过伤，但这样特殊的疼痛感确实是第一次，仿佛直冲入他的脊髓中，带着战栗混着酥麻从下至上地散播到他的每根神经末端。不过事实上，他低估了Omega身体为了适合交配而构建出的近乎完美的柔韧性。虽然在感官上已被扩至极限，但他的身体似乎还能含下更多。</p><p>霎时响起的水声让他的头脑清醒了一下，温热的雾气喷在他的脸上。克劳德眯了眯眼，从萨菲罗斯的怀中挣出，并从他的手里抽出那条白色的浴巾。“我自己来。”克劳德低声道，费力地向身旁的人作出了一个瞪视。</p><p>不知为什么，萨菲罗斯露出了些许被取悦的表情，就势让克劳德从他的控制中滑出。</p><p>克劳德猛地摔上门。</p><p>这个浴室并非是独立的房间，更像是房间内的一个大型玻璃箱子，置于正对着床的不远处。这个房间无疑是神罗给一等特种兵分配的——和扎克斯的有些像，很多年前他曾在扎克斯的邀请下去过他的寝室，不过那也是仅有的一次。记忆很模糊，不过他能肯定房间里是没有这种恶趣味的浴室的。</p><p>克劳德将手撑在玻璃内壁上。由电脑精准控制的水温恰到好处，水压不小，带来按摩一般的触感。他并未回头，但仍能感觉到背后有两束灼热的目光，如果这是什么射线的话，他敢肯定自己的身体绝对已被烧出了两个焦糊的洞。好在随着浴室内温度的上升，水雾逐渐攀上了玻璃内壁，为他提供了几分模糊的遮蔽。他开始仔细地清理自己的身体，到处都是大力揉搓留下的淤痕，或许不只是今晚的——他不知道自己的意识觉醒于这个世界之前，他们都干了些什么。他的宿敌在他体内射了很多，那些白色的浊液从他的下体缓缓流出时，克劳德感觉自己几乎要呕吐了。</p><p>萨菲罗斯没有给他准备衣物，他只能将浴巾围在腰间。克劳德推开门时，萨菲罗斯正好整以暇地坐在床上，手中是一个便携电子屏。他此时已换下了那套黑色的皮风衣，穿上了一件很宽大的浴袍。</p><p>“你洗得真久。”萨菲罗斯评价道。</p><p>克劳德站在浴室门口，面无表情、一言不发地盯着对方。</p><p>“是想把你身体里的东西都洗掉吗？可以理解，但其实不需要这么麻烦。直接吃药的话会更加方便，而且非常保险。”</p><p>克劳德后知后觉地明白了所谓的“保险”是指什么。萨菲罗斯说过这个世界的他可以怀孕，光是想到这个就让他的胃部翻腾起来。他沉默了一阵。“洗掉只是因为我觉得很恶心。还有，我认为如果戴套的话会更加保险。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯偏了偏头：“但是那样不太舒服。”</p><p>克劳德眼神危险地盯着这个银发的一等特种兵，思考自己为什么会与对方争论这种东西。他最终问道：“药在哪。”</p><p>“左边抽屉的最下层。”</p><p>克劳德毫不迟疑地走向那个抽屉，翻出了萨菲罗斯所说的药。上面写了很多他看不懂的名词，“Omega”这个字眼出现了好几遍，克劳德觉得自己目前大概还无法理解。不过从功能说明这一栏来说，至少他没有注意到什么值得警惕的内容，由神罗科学部门的医药属直接研发，几乎没有什么副作用，在达到避孕效果的同时也不会因为吃多了而导致不孕不育。</p><p>克劳德一点不觉得这样人性化的设计有什么值得庆幸的。他按照说明，就着桌上的水吃了两粒。</p><p>“我的衣服在哪里。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯转过头看向他。“你不需要衣服。现在该是上床睡觉的时候了。”</p><p>克劳德瞪着他：“在这里？在你的房间？——别开玩笑了！”</p><p>“如果你想就这么出去的话我倒也不介意。”萨菲罗斯露出几分调笑，“你的房间在神罗的另一片公寓区，从这里过去的话需要穿过办公大楼，经过米德加圆盘之上最繁华的街巷，再从那个满是新兵的集中训练营里穿过。如果不想成为公司内部的新闻头条的话，我建议你留在这里。”</p><p>克劳德的眉尖清晰可见地抽了抽。</p><p>“而且你有求于我的吧？你想见扎克斯，不是吗？”</p><p>金发的战士露出了决绝的表情，几乎称得上是忍辱负重，他怀疑自己上一次露出这种神情大概还是为了救蒂法而换上裙子的时候。克劳德避开萨菲罗斯直白的目光，身体僵硬地将自己放在床上。King size，至少他不用担心被迫接触到对方的身体。</p><p>克劳德背朝着萨菲罗斯，整个肩膀处的肌肉都是紧绷着的。这或许是个不眠之夜。</p><p>房间内的灯被熄灭了，黑暗中他听到身后的人发出了几声轻笑。</p><p>“睡吧，克劳德。什么都不用担心。”</p><p>-</p><p>他是被一阵闹铃声吵醒的。他想起这是神罗战士寝室楼的统一铃声，只是他没想到一等特种兵的公寓里也有。昨天晚上萨菲罗斯并没有做出什么出格的动作。克劳德发现自己仍保持着入睡前那副僵硬的姿态。他并不清楚自己是怎样睡着的，或许是因为之前那场超过他认知的激烈性事让他极度疲惫，失去了胡思乱想的能力。</p><p>萨菲罗斯不在卧室里，但身边床单的温热表明他才离开不久。</p><p>克劳德把自己撑了起来，在床头柜看到了应该是自己衣服的东西。终于愿意让他有东西穿了吗？他轻轻“啧”了一声，动手穿上了那套衣服。那是神罗安保部门普通士兵的标配，蓝色的上衣，灰绿色的颈部围饰，银白色的肩甲与护膝。每一样都熟悉得让他感到一阵剧烈的心悸。略显粗糙的质感滑过他的指尖，上面斑驳的痕迹让他忍不住回想起自己曾经训练时的样子。</p><p>——那时他是如此期盼着能成为一个特种兵。不需要是一等的，只要让他能在恰当的位置，追随他一直以来的英雄。夺目、耀眼、独一无二的英雄。</p><p>克劳德半握着的拳头微微颤抖了起来。他还是不敢相信自己居然回到了过去，虽然是另一个陌生世界的过去。对于这件事为什么会发生他毫无头绪，在原来那个世界时也没有任何征兆。他与蒂法经营着独立的快递生意，一切都再平凡不过。距离他再一次杀死萨菲罗斯已经过了两年，他的芬里尔一如既往地帮助他完成每天的定额配送。</p><p>星痕消失了，玛琳和丹泽尔比往常更加活泼了，他们坐在高脚凳上，与吧台后的蒂法一起笑起来时，仿佛穿过圆盘残骸的那几束零星的阳光都变得更加明媚。明媚得几乎刺眼，让他感到格格不入。</p><p>他曾对蒂法与玛琳发誓自己会作出改变。但当萨菲罗斯凭着单翼浮于空中，对他说出最后的那句话时，他知道自己要食言了。他的星痕不会真正消失，那是萨菲罗斯在他身上留下的永恒的标记。</p><p>卧室最前面有一面等身镜，克劳德穿戴整齐后走上前看着玻璃中的自己。过分年轻的面庞让他忍不住伸手碰了碰自己的脸。他继而看到了自己蔚蓝清澈的双目，不含一丝魔晄的绿色杂质。习惯了自己的眼睛如星云一般熠熠发亮，他几乎愣了一下。</p><p>是了，他现在还没有在魔晄中浸泡过，他只是一个最普通的士兵。</p><p>卧室门被打开了，克劳德的身体僵硬了片刻，目光落在握住门把手的黑色皮手套上。</p><p>“很高兴看到你现在还这么有精神。”萨菲罗斯说道，“如果准备好了就走吧。”</p><p>克劳德抬眼看向他：“去哪？”</p><p>“训练室。运气好的话可以碰到扎克斯。”</p><p>扎克斯，对，萨菲罗斯答应过要带他去见他。只是现在他一时有些犹豫。克劳德不知道该如何面对自己昔日的好友，他害怕自己会忍不住冲上去抱住他，甚至在他肩上哭泣。而另一种束缚着他的情感则是愧疚，尽管从未对其他人说过，他始终在意识深处认为是自己害死了扎克斯。</p><p>时间线重置了，他或许有机会改变扎克斯的命运。但不可否认的是，原来世界的黑发一等兵已经死在了他的面前，满是血污与弹孔的灰蓝色特种兵制服至今仍会在他的噩梦中出现。</p><p>萨菲罗斯淡绿色的竖瞳正锁定着他。“在想什么？”</p><p>克劳德轻微地摇了摇头。“没什么。走吧。”</p><p>特种兵公寓楼位于神罗大厦的后方，中间由悬于半空的钢铁走道连接，来往十分方便。一等特种兵的房间在大楼的最顶层，即使是走出房间也能感觉到走道、中央休息室比其他楼层要宽敞精致得多。走道里每隔一段距离就放有一盆植物，都是最珍稀的品种。自动售货机的数量也多得惊人，就好像这些一等特种兵得随时进食一般。全息的影像与屏幕在各处闪动，显眼的神罗标志下是一些滚动播放的实时新闻，有时也会是对某位特种兵的即时传唤。</p><p>在克劳德被蒂法从车站带走后的那段最为混乱的时候，他曾以为自己也是住在那里的一员，甚至清清楚楚地记得自己浇过那些走道里的盆栽。现在想来这大概是扎克斯做过的事情，不知是否是因为爱丽丝使他开始在意起植物。</p><p>走在萨菲罗斯的身旁让克劳德极为不自在，他僵硬的走路姿势几乎像一个安保机器人。银发的男人脸上似乎一直都挂着那个让他想砸上一拳的奇怪微笑。</p><p>“你之前还没有回答我，”克劳德说道，“世界线重置了，你的打算是什么？”</p><p>“我非得打算做点什么吗？”</p><p>“别兜圈子，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>“目前为止是作为神罗的一等特种兵赢得五台战争的最终胜利。”</p><p>“你在开什么玩笑。”</p><p>“没开玩笑。”萨菲罗斯偏过头看着他，“你呢？你的计划里大概有把我杀了这一条吧？”</p><p>克劳德直视着萨菲罗斯的竖瞳，不置可否。他已经失去战斗的动力太久了，但时空穿梭似乎让他找回来了一些。无论如何，他不想让那些在原来世界中死去的人再经历一遍灾难。他的母亲、扎克斯、雪崩的成员、爱丽丝，还有在陨石逼近时、星痕综合征爆发时死去的人。他确实想过拯救萨菲罗斯，如果仅仅只是他一人来到这个世界的话，这一条会好办很多。</p><p>拯救他的亲人与伙伴，还有拯救萨菲罗斯。如果后者威胁到了前者的成功，他会毫不犹豫地舍弃后者。</p><p>“我不明白，萨菲罗斯。如果我是你的话，我会在来到这个世界的第一时间把我杀了，而不是……和我保持这样的关系。”克劳德顿了顿，“可能是我把你想的太高尚了，你只是想用这种恶心的方式来侮辱我。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯答非所问地说：“虽然暂时还没打算做些什么，但在闲暇的时候我有动用职权去调查过母亲的下落，还有宝条在做些什么。”</p><p>克劳德瞬时停下了脚步，身体绷着几乎是摆出了战斗的姿态。萨菲罗斯口中的母亲，从天而降的灾祸，杰诺瓦。这个名字让他的脑袋轰鸣了起来，他在原世界的一生都几乎在与这个邪恶的外来物种做对抗。“你果然……萨菲罗斯。”克劳德咬牙道，“这么说你已经拿到杰诺瓦了？也确保了宝条在帮你做克隆人？”</p><p>“让你失望了。我什么都没查到。”</p><p>“以你的身份，怎么可能？”</p><p>“你觉得我们是仅有的两个进入这个世界的人吗，克劳德？”萨菲罗斯回抛给了他一个问题。</p><p>金发的小战士皱了皱眉。“什么意思。这不好笑。”</p><p>“并没有明确的谁能过来谁不能的规定。或许宝条可以、神罗社长可以、他的儿子也可以。谁都有可能是第二次经历这一切。”萨菲罗斯的话让克劳德不寒而栗，“所以我没有放开手脚地去追查我想知道的事情。让自己看起来是这个世界的原住民，是我目前的打算。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本来打算写到云片见到扎克斯的，但忍不住让萨菲罗斯多说了点话。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原住民……吗？</p><p>如果这指的是接受自己在这里的身份并任由命运向原来的轨迹靠拢的话，他大概做不到。</p><p>克劳德没有太多思考的时间。他们已经通过空中走廊进入了神罗大楼的主要办公区域，他上次来这里是为了救被宝条带走的爱丽丝，没有一张有效的身份卡让他不得不在各种管道里艰难地爬行。目睹一等特种兵身份卡的权限让他大开眼界——或许不是一等特种兵，而是神罗将军的权限——所有的门都对萨菲罗斯畅通无阻。那张小小的、印着与海报上一模一样的脸的磁卡简直比爱丽丝的魔法还要神奇。</p><p>“你的身份卡在你的口袋里。”他们进入电梯时，萨菲罗斯冷不丁地说道。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“工装裤口袋。”他解释道，“虽然神罗大厦大部分与‘军队’无关的地方你都没有权限进入，但你可以随时进入我的房间。”</p><p>克劳德短暂消化了一下萨菲罗斯的话，同时伸手摸到了属于他的那张身份卡。“你觉得我会主动进去吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯深深地看了他一眼。“你会的。”</p><p>电梯门后是虚拟现实训练室的钢铁壁垒，印着大大的“49”喷漆标识，是特种兵独有的训练项目。门口的电子屏上亮着绿灯，意思是此时并没有人占用。萨菲罗斯转过头，看向走廊的另一端。克劳德顺着他的目光看了过去，依稀辨出是个黑色头发的男人，他身后背着的那把大剑熟悉得惊人。</p><p>“安吉尔。”</p><p>“萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>两位一等特种兵互相点头致意了一下。安吉尔向他们走来。克劳德记起他是扎克斯最尊敬的导师，但在原世界中他没有太多机会碰到这个看起来最为沉稳的特种兵，当他跟随扎克斯开始执行任务时，安吉尔就已经不知所踪，在神罗的档案中被定为死亡。</p><p>萨菲罗斯看向安吉尔时仿佛是在透过他的身体看到什么别的东西，他的眼神特别到让克劳德忍不住盯着看了一会。或许这样说很奇怪，但那其中包含的他所无法理解的东西让萨菲罗斯看起来似乎稍微有些像个人类了。</p><p>安吉尔在他们身前站定时，克劳德微微颔首道：“修雷长官。”他希望这样的称呼是正确的。</p><p>黑发的特种兵没有表现出什么异常：“你好，斯特莱夫。”</p><p>“扎克斯没有跟着你吗？”萨菲罗斯半抱着胸，“你说过今天为他预定了训练室的使用权限。”</p><p>“那个缺乏集中力的小子大概又跑去第五区的教堂了。我给他打过电话，提示是无信号——只有贫民窟的那个角落才会信号时有时无。”</p><p>“去见爱丽丝？”萨菲罗斯非常自然地问道。</p><p>“对，他的Beta小女友。”</p><p>克劳德的身体僵直了片刻，他无法控制自己的颤抖。不知道这仅仅是因为爱丽丝这个名字，还是因为这个名字被萨菲罗斯如此轻易地说出了口。</p><p>“克劳德，你还好吗？”安吉尔关切道。</p><p>“我很好，长官……抱歉。只是有些累而已。”</p><p>“我说你啊，萨菲罗斯，别太折腾他了。”安吉尔显然误会了什么，几乎是语重心长地对萨菲罗斯说道。愣了片刻后克劳德明白过来安吉尔指的是什么，霎时涨红了脸。</p><p>萨菲罗斯点了点头：“嗯，下次会注意的。”然后回避了克劳德惊怒的一个瞪视。</p><p>“说起来，他一直想要成为特种兵吧？如果是你的话，让他破格进入也不是不行。”</p><p>“虽然我是将军，但特种兵的筛选与评级毕竟还是归拉扎德管。”</p><p>安吉尔笑道：“我的意思是让你去和拉扎德说一声，看在你的面子上他会同意的。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的目光移了过来：“那么，克劳德，你希望我去帮你谈一谈吗？”</p><p>突然间对上萨菲罗斯的目光让克劳德本能地向后了一步，他一时不知道该如何回答这个问题。成为特种兵意味着他将获得魔晄的力量，如果真的想要逆转命运的话，在之后的某些场合中，迅速的愈合能力是必要的。但四年的人体试验经历让他对魔晄感到本能的抵触，或许还是更慎重一些为好。他迅速正了正神色道：“不用了……成为特种兵是我的梦想，还是由我自己的努力来实现比较好。”</p><p>安吉尔显然对他的回答十分赞赏。“我看过你用剑的样子，你很有潜力。”他吸了口气，看了看手表，“我得去圆盘下找扎克斯了，他已经迟到快半个小时了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯拦住了他。“我们跟你一起去吧。正好克劳德有朋友住在贫民窟，想顺路见一见。”</p><p>-</p><p>克劳德终于意识到，他们三人组合出行并不是什么好决定。如果只是在第零区——即神罗的主要园区活动的话，问题倒还不会这么严重，毕竟每个神罗职员都多少会有几次偶遇一等特种兵的机会。</p><p>所有在大楼中碰到的人们都向萨菲罗斯和安吉尔致敬，然后用一种奇怪的目光看向克劳德，就仿佛在看着什么配件、附属物，或是一只随行的贵宾犬。这样的目光令他极其不舒服，让他很想把萨菲罗斯揍一顿。</p><p>而现在为了去第五区教堂，他们必须经由第八区到达一号站台，再乘空轨顺着螺旋铁道一路下降。第八区是米德加最为繁华的娱乐中心，LOVELESS大道上的人们络绎不绝，作为阶层最为混杂的一个地方，你可以看到从贫民窟上来的、妄图改变命运的流浪汉，作为城市运转中一个齿轮的普通白领，还有那些从第零区过来、寻求精神欢愉的神罗高层。</p><p>汽车的鸣笛声与此起彼伏的交谈声在克劳德的脑中汇聚成一片纷杂的震动。熟悉的街巷撞入他视网膜的那一刻，他感到自己有些哽咽。</p><p>这里是他第一次碰到爱丽丝的地方。爱丽丝最常到第八区卖花，顾客繁多是显而易见的原因。</p><p>在萨菲罗斯和安吉尔发现异常之前，他不留痕迹地把目光移开了。</p><p>第八区同时也是杰内西斯粉丝俱乐部的所在地——每周的LOVELESS演出是绝佳的团建场所。提起粉丝俱乐部，克劳德感到一阵头疼，在年少无知的时候他曾是萨菲罗斯粉丝俱乐部的一员。他十分怀疑这个世界的自己是否也参与了这种白痴的活动。</p><p>现在，在魔晄之都人口流量最大的地方，两名一等特种兵是绝对的焦点，就算有人当街召唤出一只伊弗利特也无法将人们的目光从他们身上扯下来。</p><p>克劳德有幸分到了这些热烈目光的一小部分，同时亲身体会了什么是ABO世界。气味，到处都是气味，浓烈的，清香的，刺鼻的，辛辣的，各种各样，给他一种晕车的混沌感。即使是对现在人们生理机制一无所知的他，也大概明白了那些直冲向萨菲罗斯的甜腻气息是什么意思。</p><p>他又有一种强烈的想要把萨菲罗斯揍一顿的冲动。该死的行走的荷尔蒙。</p><p>“真不好办，萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔出声道，他扫过那些投向这里的饥渴目光，“我真怕有一天哪个发情的Omega会冲上来，然后被你本能的防御反应一刀戳死。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯微笑了一下，似乎毫不在意。“在那之前，我们的克劳德会先把那些疯狂追求者给打跑的。”他偏过头，脸上是克劳德熟悉的邪恶笑容，“是吧？”</p><p>是你个头。克劳德想。最好的办法是先把萨菲罗斯打昏然后召集那些粉丝进行一场拍卖会。谁爱要谁领。在与萨菲罗斯无言地对视了一秒后，他忿忿地别过头去。</p><p>安吉尔将他的反应理解为了害羞，于是发出了“慈爱”的笑声。</p><p>克劳德数不清这是他今天第几次想揍萨菲罗斯了。有一刻他认真地思考过从安吉尔身后拔下那柄破坏剑，然后砍向萨菲罗斯。</p><p>他们从第五区的站台上下来的时候，被过分关注的情况终于得到了缓解。熟悉的教堂从贫民窟破败的角落里显露出来，墙壁已剥落了一大片，满是植物攀爬的痕迹。克劳德感到自己的双腿前所未有的沉重。</p><p>他几乎是大脑一片空白着向前走，还未反应过来便已经跟着两位一等特种兵站在了教堂门口。记忆最深处的两个声音正在交谈，空旷的厅堂内传递着声音中冲向彼此的喜悦。</p><p>不，他没办法……他做不到。他还没有做好面对其中任何一个人的准备。克劳德开始大口吸气，像一条歇斯底里的鱼。</p><p>安吉尔关切的目光再一次投了过来。“你怎么了，斯特莱夫？”</p><p>克劳德伸手拽住自己胸口的衣服：“我有些想吐，唔，有些恶心。”</p><p>安吉尔的视线在萨菲罗斯与克劳德之间扫动了一下。在他还没有误会任何东西之前，克劳德迅速地补充道：“刚才的火车太晃了……我有晕动症。”</p><p>接着远处的两人注意到了他们，转过身小跑着过来。黑发的二等特种兵在前，身着长裙的卖花少女在后。他们的面庞、动作与记忆中别无二致，扎克斯略显青涩的发型，还有爱丽丝的红色夹克。</p><p>但他们不是原世界的扎克斯与爱丽丝。他们不曾与他一同经历那些危险的行动，也从未将他视为比生命还珍重的伙伴。他们之间的欢笑独属于他们二人。</p><p>克劳德屏住了呼吸，蓝色的眼睛微微睁大。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>爆字数了，我废话好多，扎克斯的戏份又被挤到了下一章，对不起老扎（。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“安吉尔！”莽撞的青年大呼道，“我知道！对不起！我这就来！爱丽丝的推车需要改进一个地方——”</p><p>安吉尔不赞成地将头歪向一侧。“这不是理由。”</p><p>黑发的青年合掌低头：“下次再也不会了！”然后他注意到了导师身旁的两个人，于是又笨拙地作出了立正的姿态：“萨菲罗斯将军，还有克劳德！我没记错你的名字吧？”</p><p>他的眼睛里蓝绿交织，亮得惊人，神情就仿佛看到了什么新奇的小动物。</p><p>克劳德直愣愣地盯着他，这种熟悉的热情几乎要把他掀翻。这是他的友人。他曾经最好的朋友正站在这里。活生生的。他张了张嘴，知道如果开口的话自己的声音会抖得不成样子。“你好……”他嗫嚅道，勉强维持住声线的平和。</p><p>他的迟疑被理解成了另一种意思。“扎克斯。”二等特种兵自我介绍道，“没关系，我们只见过一面，记不住是很正常的。”</p><p>扎克斯身上覆着一层淡淡的气息，克劳德无法精准地描述出来，有些像是割草机和红酒混合起来的味道，虽不浓烈却叫他从中感受到了几分侵略性，就像萨菲罗斯身上的那样。克劳德想知道在这个世界奇怪的性别体系中，扎克斯属于哪一种，不过这或许对“原住民”来说是件显而易见的事情，因此没有开口询问。</p><p>紧随其后的爱丽丝从扎克斯宽大的肩膀后探出头：“早安，安吉尔长官，萨菲罗斯长官，克劳德！抱歉我占用了扎克斯一会，现在就把他还给你们！”</p><p>“那就再好不过了，爱丽丝。”安吉尔朝她和蔼地笑了笑。</p><p>“你好，爱丽丝。”萨菲罗斯语气温和地说道，就像真正的他、原来世界的他在二十岁时的样子，“花卖得还不错吗？”</p><p>爱丽丝满是爱意的目光落在身旁青年的身上：“多亏了扎克斯，生意很好！”</p><p>一种难以抑制的愤怒莫名地在克劳德心中翻滚起来。萨菲罗斯，他怎么能？他怎么能够这样若无其事、友好地与她交谈？在一切发生之后？</p><p>令人作呕的表演。</p><p>这种愤怒与再次相遇的喜悦、回忆中的悲伤混合在一起，让克劳德无法抑制住自己面部的抽动。爱丽丝、扎克斯此时正完好无损地立在他面前，他们的手握在一起，十指交扣，像任何一对热恋中的情侣一样。他们身上的气味交织着散发出快乐的情绪。</p><p>“该走了，扎克斯。今天的训练得加时。”安吉尔作出定论。</p><p>扎克斯略显窘迫地向后抓了一把他不服帖的黑发：“是，安吉尔。”</p><p>爱丽丝松开了手，在扎克斯背后玩闹似地推了一把。黑发青年跌撞着跟在他导师的身后，一边回头叮嘱道：“记住，爱丽丝——不要去水管后面的小巷子卖花！在主街上就够了！”</p><p>“知道啦！”女孩微笑道，“晚上见，扎克斯。”</p><p>安吉尔回头向他们两个点了点头：“萨菲罗斯，别忘了告诉我们你什么时候有空。杰内西斯十月就要去五台前线了，说无论如何都想三个人再一起训练一次。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯短暂地顿了一下，克劳德少有地看到他脸上流露出……不那么萨菲罗斯的表情。但他很快恢复正常了，嘴上勾出一个温和而疏离的微笑：“没问题，一会见。”</p><p>克劳德感觉自己就像一尊冰封的雕像立在一旁，目光追随着扎克斯离去的身影，然后在对方消失在教堂尽头时久久地盯着那扇被重新关闭的门。刚刚发生的一切都像是VR的影像，模拟得如此真实却又在各处彰显着虚假。</p><p>“对不起……”他低下头以极轻微的声音喃喃道，几乎是在对自己说。</p><p>对不起，没能救下你们；对不起，在你们最需要我的时候，身体却无法动弹。</p><p>“你说什么？”爱丽丝轻快地问道，身体前倾着凑向他。她绿色的眼睛很清澈，不是魔晄的那种颜色，而是草木一般生机盎然的感觉。克劳德觉得她的目光仿佛一路看向了自己思绪的深处，将他所有的窘迫与痛苦都翻了出来。</p><p>但事实上她什么都不知道。克劳德悲哀地想。爱丽丝永远不会得知未来发生了什么，更不是他的朋友。他们仅仅只是有一面之缘的陌生人，这样的关系在他与扎克斯之间同理。</p><p>克劳德轻轻摇了摇头，几乎不敢直视爱丽丝的眼睛。这一次他绝不会把爱丽丝卷进来。他暗自发誓。她会继续在这个教堂里种花，然后推着扎克斯给她做的推车去第八区的游乐园卖花；扎克斯会平安归来，他们理应这样不受打扰、安稳而平静地生活下去。</p><p>“你在哭。”</p><p>他听到爱丽丝说道。克劳德慌乱地抬起头道：“什么？”</p><p>他甚至自己都没有注意到，在他眨眼时一道极细的泪痕划过他的脸。爱丽丝抬起手伸向他的面颊，似乎是想要帮他擦掉眼泪。</p><p>在她的指尖触到他皮肤的一刹那，克劳德触电般地后退了一步。他在自己的脸上胡乱地抹了抹。“对不起。”他不知道自己为什么要道歉，“对不起，我没事。”</p><p>“克劳德。”把脸埋在手中的时候他听到萨菲罗斯在叫他的名字，然后他的手腕被握住了，但他很快挣开了。</p><p>爱丽丝从她的推车里取出了一枝花。那是一朵淡黄色的百合花。</p><p>“这朵花，给你。”她声音清亮地说道，“花语是重逢。虽然不知道该怎么解释，但就是莫名地觉得很适合你。”</p><p>碧绿的茎秆被不由分说地塞到了他的手中。爱丽丝像是突然想到什么似的，不好意思地将手放在脑后：“呀……萨菲罗斯将军不会吃醋吧……”</p><p>“这可说不定。”萨菲罗斯在一旁说道，“不过你说得对，这朵花确实很适合他。”</p><p>爱丽丝得到肯定后笑了起来：“好了，我也该去卖花了，希望今天有许多客人！你们可以继续待在礼拜堂里，屋顶上的那个大洞是被导弹砸穿的——多亏了它我的花才能获得阳光。”她双手扶在推车上，扫了一眼地上的花，“唔，小心别踩到了！”</p><p>爱丽丝将推着花车走出教堂后，偌大的厅堂内只剩下克劳德与萨菲罗斯两人。克劳德突然感到一阵猛烈的无力感，即使几乎没有进行对话，他还是感觉自己花光了所有力气来控制情绪。</p><p>克劳德任由自己跌坐在最靠前的那排椅子上，他的目光没有聚焦，整个礼拜堂模糊成一片光晕。萨菲罗斯走近了他，伸手托住他的下巴，然后微微用力。克劳德竟没有反抗，他的脸颊被捏得微微鼓起，没有神采的蓝色眼睛延后地抬起，对上萨菲罗斯的竖瞳。</p><p>“你看到了。”萨菲罗斯低声说道，“你看到他们的样子了。很想告诉他们吧？告诉他们你有多想念、多愧疚，还有所有的真相。不过这个世界里的他们不是你的同伴，也不会是。”</p><p>一瞬间克劳德意识到那个他所认识的萨菲罗斯回来了——疯狂的、邪恶的萨菲罗斯。他外表那副温和的壳剥落了。他切换得如此之快，让克劳德感到自己又被太早以前的恐惧所笼罩。那双浅绿色的蛇一般的瞳孔中是掠食者的目光，仿佛手术刀一般的冰冷锐利，沉默地拂过他的面庞，将他每一寸细微的表情都一一捕捉。</p><p>“他们不会理解你，你永远无法像以前那样与他们分享你的情感。”萨菲罗斯凑得更近了，他的嘴唇就在克劳德的耳边，说话时的气息一阵阵地打在他的耳朵上。克劳德觉得自己似乎被不存在的杰诺瓦细胞所控制，全身都僵硬着无法动弹。“多么孤独啊。”</p><p>“只有我，在这个世界上，只有我能够理解你。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯突然吻住了克劳德。</p><p>他的嘴被强硬地撬开，舌头挤进了他的唇齿之间，开始凶狠地进攻，唾液的声音在这个空旷的空间里是如此清晰。萨菲罗斯一只手托在他的脑后，加深了这个毫无温情的吻。克劳德胸腔内仅有的空气几乎都被消耗殆尽，他的鼻子剧烈地吸着气，睁大的眼睛中水光闪动。他的口腔正在被肆意搅动着，嘴唇被毫不留情地吸吮着。</p><p>他想要反抗，但萨菲罗斯身上忽然间强烈起来的气息让他感到身体发软。雪松一样的味道，从他的鼻腔中灌入，从他皮肤的每一处毛孔中渗入，将他浸泡其中。有个声音在他逐渐发热的脑中叫嚣着，要他趴伏于这个alpha面前，为他献上自己的自尊与臣服。理智在灼热中上下颠簸，克劳德努力维持住自己视野中的清明。</p><p>终于获得了对自己的一丝控制后，他狠狠地在萨菲罗斯的嘴上咬了一口。</p><p>享用中的银发Alpha停顿了一下，他离开克劳德的嘴唇，微微直起身，抬手抹掉了嘴边的血，却仿佛一点没有感受到疼痛，血痕顺着他淡笑的弧度向上延伸。</p><p>“这个世界上……最不可能理解我的……就是你，萨菲罗斯！”</p><p>克劳德挣扎着说道，覆着水光的眼睛倔强地看向对方。但是他很快便说不出话了，萨菲罗斯周身的气息似乎更加浓烈了，将他紧紧地包裹其中，他感到溺水一般的窒息，身体软得几乎要向后仰倒。</p><p>“被我标记过的Omega是无法违抗我的。”萨菲罗斯的笑容加深了，“即使没有杰诺瓦细胞，你也是我的人偶，克劳德。”</p><p>他弯下腰将再无反抗之力的克劳德捞起抱在怀中。</p><p>“我可爱的人偶。”萨菲罗斯低下头说道，仿佛是在催眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德在萨菲罗斯的眼睛里看到了自己。在呼啸着北极光的深潭中，他不羁的金发被蒙上一层青色的滤镜。一双模糊的蓝色眼睛此时也被苍绿所浸透，就好像是生命之流的泉水激荡于其中。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的眼睛。他命令自己集中精神。旋涡一般的双眼，几乎要把他吸进去。那不是普通特种兵的魔晄眼，更像是直接将天然的、浓缩过了的魔晄注入了其中，才得到这般星星点点的、丝雾似的景色。</p><p>那句降临在他耳边的低声呢喃将他拉入深渊，让他不自觉地瑟缩着身体。</p><p>我不是人偶。我不是人偶。我不是人偶！！！</p><p>但是他发不出声音。他半张的双唇间是急促且灼热的喘息，正一丝不苟地顺着银发Alpha的心意一吸一吐着，打在他裸露的坚实胸膛上。他闻到自己自己的身体也在散发着某种味道，像市面上卖的那种最甜的奶糖一般，带着能把人齁晕过去的迷香。</p><p>他的身体在回应萨菲罗斯。克劳德绝望地想。热烈且迫不及待地回应着。</p><p>“你知道吗，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯轻声道，修长的手指抵在克劳德的唇上，粗糙的触感牵出一阵战栗，“比起你用言语反抗我，我更喜欢你用眼睛来表达情绪。你的身体兴奋得说不出话……但是你的目光却违抗着你本能的意愿，试图传递愤怒。无用却令人怜惜的努力。”</p><p>克劳德的目光一如他所说，炽烈得仿佛要燃烧起来，但这似乎勾起了萨菲罗斯心底某种隐秘的欲望，让他渴望看到这双倔强的、憎恨的眼睛中流露出痛苦与屈服。</p><p>他全身的重量几乎都倚靠在萨菲罗斯的怀中，头也枕在对方的手中，他的每个关节都顺着萨菲罗斯的意愿安放着，就好像真有几根无形的细线，贯穿他的骨头，让他如木偶般被任意摆弄。</p><p>“至少……不要在这里……不要在，爱丽丝的……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯像是听到了什么极有趣的事情。“是吗？你知道我想做什么？嗯，爱丽丝的教堂，一个连古代种的灵魂都会光顾的地方。如果在这里做的话，或许星球的核心也能听到你的声音，不想试一试吗？或许在一半的时候，你那心仪的小姑娘会推着车进来，然后看到你，无法自持的你……你喜欢她，是不是？”</p><p>“我没有！”克劳德不知道自己为什么要着急否认，就好像不快些回答的话，爱丽丝就会突然遭遇不幸，“……这些……与你无关吧！”</p><p>“无关？”萨菲罗斯的声音中透出不悦，“我是你的Alpha。你最好认清这一点。既然你说没有，那很好，我需要你明白的是，被我标记的Omega不该对其他任何人有什么想法。”</p><p>“你这个疯子……”克劳德在热潮中挣扎着说道，“……我不是你的所有物！”</p><p>回应他的是萨菲罗斯无声的微笑。</p><p>他一手揽着克劳德的腰——属于少年的精壮的腰在他臂弯中看起来是如此小巧而脆弱，透过蓝色布衣，再透过他的皮质手套，微弱的震颤押着少年喘息的频率向他的手心传递着。萨菲罗斯抬起左手，虚虚地环在了克劳德的脖子上，后者的身体紧绷了一下，仰起了纤细的脖颈，如同无知的幼兽，将自己最柔弱的部分天真地地展示在掠食者面前。</p><p>萨菲罗斯陡然收紧了手，然后满意地听到了猎物瞬间急促起来的抽气声。</p><p>“你在窒息时会更兴奋。”萨菲罗斯喃喃道，“我的手触到你脖子的这里时，你就会敏感地颤抖起来。一开始你不愿意开灯做，衣服也得我来帮你脱下。但是后来，只用了两个星期，你就学会在我面前展示自己，在我的教导下毫无顾忌地取悦我。太可惜了，你之前是很熟练的，但现在一切都得重来，我希望你学得快，克劳德。你不会让我失望的，对吗？”</p><p>克劳德半眯着眼睛瞪向萨菲罗斯，费力地挤出一个字：“……滚。”</p><p>然后教堂的门开了。</p><p>“吱吖”的声音在克劳德脑中划过一道尖利的痕迹。仿佛有什么在冥冥之中让他的恐惧最快地兑现——是爱丽丝回来了吗？还是扎克斯，忘记拿什么东西所以折返了？</p><p>要被看到了——克劳德的大脑在轰鸣着——</p><p>他们齐齐地转过头去。倾泻的日光从门外透进来，一时间看不清门口之人的面庞。片刻之后，当克劳德的瞳孔适时地滤掉过多的光线后，他注意到那是一个穿着黑色西装的男人。</p><p>棕色的头发，中等身材，西装穿得整整齐齐，没有像雷诺那样露出半个胸口。这是个陌生的面孔，但毫无疑问是塔克斯的一员。</p><p>萨菲罗斯直起身，一只手仍环着克劳德的身体。他脸上捕猎般的表情消失得干干净净，属于神罗一等特种兵萨菲罗斯的从容与冷静重新掌控了他的面部，让克劳德几乎怀疑刚刚发生的是否只是时常侵袭自己的幻影。但是，在那个温和的假面之下，他捕捉到了一丝细微的不悦。被打扰的不悦。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯将军。”那人说道，却没有要走进来的意思，“我是塔克斯的布雷亚。”他的目光平视着前方，完全不为眼前暧昧的景象所动，就好像是……早已习惯一样。克劳德感到一阵没由来的愤怒，萨菲罗斯之前到底干了什么？带着还没有记忆的他在神罗到处乱逛以至于他们的关系人尽皆知？他仅有的羞耻心几乎要在这个塔克斯波澜不惊的目光下碎成粉末。虽然他们仍穿戴整齐，门开时的姿势倒也不算很出格，但环绕的信息素——交织着的浓厚气味——就好像是在公开宣布萨菲罗斯之前打算做的事情。</p><p>萨菲罗斯盯着这个塔克斯看了一会，仿佛他的表情与着装能表明来意一般。“上一次任务结束后我申请了两个星期的休假，据我所知，时间还没有到吧？”</p><p>自称为布雷亚的塔克斯谨慎地点了点头：“是这样，将军大人。但我这次来——是为了找克劳德·斯特莱夫下士。”</p><p>-</p><p>萨菲罗斯放他离开了，除了撒手前那个意为深长的目光让克劳德不寒而栗以外，他表现得十分得体，将战争的英雄、神罗的将军这一角色饰演得无可挑剔。克劳德此时正站在教堂门口，布雷亚的身旁，心不在焉地听着这个塔克斯告诉他任务细则。虽然他尽可能站得笔直，但身体在Alpha强侵略性的信息素里浸泡了过久，仍然绵软着使不上劲，暴露在空气中的皮肤还泛着红，覆着一层薄汗。</p><p>这个塔克斯对他的失态熟视无睹。“……我们需要前往三号站台。瑞雷博士这次携带的文件非常重要，情报部门显示此次行程已被雪崩截获，虽然有一层加密的误导信息，但他们的技术人员似乎并不容小视。如果文件泄露，那么雪崩很有可能会成长得比我们预期要快得多。瑞雷博士的实验体无法在未经调整的情况下继续放置了，她需要立刻前往目的地进行下一个阶段的研究。所以，无论雪崩是否真的获得了这次行程的信息，我们都必须冒险启程。……克劳德·斯特莱夫，你在听吗？”</p><p>“……在。”金发的普通士兵将目光从萨菲罗斯离开的方向移开，“瑞雷博士的目的地是哪里？”</p><p>“这与我们无关。关于她的信息即使在神罗内部的护卫人员里，知道的人也越少越好。”</p><p>克劳德叹了口气。看来和上次一样，还是无法获知更多的信息。</p><p>他记得这个任务。但是理论上这个任务不该来得这么快，在原世界中，他执行的第一个任务是随扎克斯和曾前往梅迪奥海姆调查杰内西斯和安吉尔的事，瑞雷博士的护卫任务应该在这之后——在安吉尔将破坏剑托付给扎克斯之后。不过这个世界的很多事情都已经脱离了原来的轨迹，本来与他共同执行这次任务的应该是一个代号为“Shotgun”的女性塔克斯，而不是现在的布雷亚；安吉尔和杰内西斯本该在他加入神罗之前就已被劣化侵蚀并离开米德加，但就他们上次碰面的情况来看，安吉尔似乎仍精神饱满，从他的话中可以推断出杰内西斯也并未出现劣化，甚至还未带领二等、三等的特种兵前往五台。</p><p>是因为萨菲罗斯做了些什么所以延缓了这些事件的爆发吗？还是因为这个世界的发展本就略有偏差？</p><p>无论如何，现在的情况是值得庆幸的。他自己虽然没有与安吉尔或是杰内西斯有什么交情，但这二人的命运与之后发生的事息息相关，而且其中一位还是扎克斯非常在意的人。他希望自己能做些什么，如果萨菲罗斯的口风仍这么紧的话，他必须要开始自己的调查。</p><p>克劳德仍不明白萨菲罗斯为什么要将他标记为自己的Omega，仅仅是为了他一直以来执着的“木偶”吗？他现在的身体非常不方便，除了在新的性别体系中格外敏感、容易被萨菲罗斯操控以外，少年人的体格也让他颇为不适应，更何况他还从未被浸泡在魔晄中，也没有接受杰诺瓦的细胞。他有的只是对剑技的掌握，以及对各种魔石的精湛认知。</p><p>如果碰上那些巨大的变异怪和召唤兽，或是对上现任雪崩的某些高位成员，他没有把握能像原来的自己一样轻松应付。</p><p>那么计划是什么？他不可能凭着现在的身体莫名其妙地打入神罗，揪出宝条进行拷问——这事就连实力毫无削减的萨菲罗斯都不会做。而且还有其他可能的穿越者。他不希望自己打草惊蛇。</p><p>科学部是唯一的突破口。现在他无法接触到宝条，也不能做什么引起这个狡诈科学家的疑心的事。但是瑞雷博士——就他所知，她的主攻研究内容是特种兵的制造，也就是关于魔晄注入的技术，虽然并未参与杰诺瓦计划，但她很有可能知道某些内幕。还有原世界里，神罗高层无论如何都想保住的、优先级甚至高于瑞雷博士本人的加密磁盘，或许也隐藏着一些值得一看的信息。</p><p>“我知道了。除了我们两个以外，还有别的人参与这次任务吗？”</p><p>“还有另外两名安保部门的士兵，到时我会为你介绍的。”布雷亚答道，“瑞雷博士会在下午三点由其他的塔克斯送至站台，之后就由我们负责了。你最好提前半个小时到达。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我们先假设他们已经开始使用Re里的智能手机了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三号站台上人来人往。作为米德加最重要的交通枢纽，空轨上总是满载着几车厢通勤于贫民窟与圆盘之上的人们，晃晃悠悠的握环被一个不差地占用了。克劳德无言地站在距离下车点十米左右的位置，好给那些汹涌的人潮腾出位置。他不知道自己的头盔去哪了——早上起来的时候萨菲罗斯并没有给他准备，这让他感到轻微的不适，那些视线正毫无阻拦地落在他的脸上，连带着一团混乱的搅在一起的气息。那个遮挡住大半个面部的头盔能给他提供射击校准，不过以他现在对武器的熟练程度来说，他的准度并不会输给任何一个装备齐全的普通士兵。</p><p>他用力吸了吸鼻子，有些紧张地整了整环住脖子的围兜。 </p><p>克劳德比计划时间提前了十分钟，这毕竟是他来到这个世界后的第一个任务，就像九年前一样，预留一些准备时间总是能避免差错。在此之前，他去了一趟自己的房间——在安保部门的新兵营里。和之前一样，是个非常简朴的单人间，他首先把满房间的萨菲罗斯海报给清理了一遍，这简直像某种针对他的辟邪魔法阵，让他一进入就感到天旋地转。然后他在那张小的可怜的书桌上发现了一张照片，上面是萨菲罗斯，还有这个世界原本的他。 </p><p>金发少年的脸上是他所不熟悉的稚嫩，即使他现在也拥有这张脸，照片中那种青涩而略带害羞的表情却是他无论如何也不可能模仿的。</p><p>这个少年看着镜头，眼睛里满是雀跃的笑意。他身旁的萨菲罗斯则将目光垂在少年长势奔放的金发上，嘴角微微弯起。</p><p>克劳德莫名地想起了扎克斯与爱丽丝。</p><p>交扣着的双手，几乎要从相片中铺出来的幸福气氛。</p><p>他感到一阵恶心，皱着眉盯着萨菲罗斯的神情，试图从他的眉眼间找到一丝伪装的痕迹。</p><p>相片的背面是他少年时的字迹，稍显不成熟的笔触潦草地写下了“萨菲”，后面还跟着一颗小爱心。</p><p>克劳德感觉自己像是被雷电魔法击中了，浑身上下一片焦糊。他有一刻想把相片撕碎然后扔掉，但不知什么使他放弃了，转而将照片塞到了柜子的最里层，希望自己再也不会有机会撞见这张照片。</p><p>“斯特莱夫！”他的肩膀被重重地拍了一下，克劳德回过神，向面前的棕发塔克斯微微点了点头。</p><p>布雷亚上下打量了他一下，突然想到什么似地竖起一根手指：“嗯，我可以叫你克劳德吗？”</p><p>克劳德不习惯被尚不熟悉的人这样轻密地触碰，但他还是尽可能友好地耸了耸肩：“随你便。”</p><p>“你来的真早。我以为你会想和萨菲罗斯将军多待一会的。”</p><p>“有时也需要一些距离。”克劳德听到自己麻木地说道，恰到好处地将自己的肩膀从这个塔克斯的手中解放出来。</p><p>“是啊，我也这么想。你们几乎每时每刻都待在一起，虽然之前还不认识，但我只要远远地看见你们中的一个，一定会看见另外一个。你们的感情真不错。”他顿了顿，似乎终于注意到克劳德的神色有些不对劲，“——对不起！不知不觉就擅自评价了起来，如果介意的话我就不说了。”</p><p>克劳德无奈地摇了摇头：“我今天是来执行任务的，不如趁时间还没到再给我讲一下任务信息吧？”</p><p>布雷亚抱起胸：“像你这样的少年应该更有趣一些的，难道跟萨菲罗斯将军待久了会沾染上老气横秋的毛病？——啊对不起，我又忍不住说了几句。总而言之，任务细则已经发到你的手机上了，配有地图标识，还有雪崩高层的几张通缉照，直接看的话会比我给你讲清楚许多。”</p><p>克劳德从口袋里掏出了他的手机，薄薄的屏幕上有一个代表未读信息的小红点。他记得自己之前是买不起这么高级的手机的，果然是作为神罗将军Omega的附带特权，他罪恶地想。</p><p>任务信息里并没有囊括关于瑞雷博士的个人档案。这是预料之中的，神罗从不会在没必要的情况下披露过多关于科学部的信息。他划过雪崩高层的几张模糊的通缉照，知道如果顺着原来的发展的话，他们都是必死之人。不过这对克劳德来说倒是无所谓，这时的雪崩只是一个货真价实的反神罗恐怖组织，而非巴雷特自创的那个暴力环保团体，他们为了达成目的能像神罗一样不择手段，两者在道德底线上只是半斤八两。如果记忆没有出现差错的话，上一次执行任务时，雪崩派来了远比他们想象的多的成员，其中还有名为Raven的强化改造人，与他一同执行任务的两名士兵在瞬间被杀死，如果不是Shotgun拉起阀杆切断了两列火车的连接，他或许也不能成功脱身。至于这次的话，重来一遍的熟悉与这么多年的经验，大概能救他一命，如果能成功保下磁盘则是额外的收获。</p><p>任务信息的页面见底后，他不知不觉地新建了一个搜索页，目光停留在空白的键入框内，闪动的黑色竖条等待着他的指令。他需要知道一些他一直很在意的事情。</p><p>比如，这个世界的性别体系到底是什么鬼？</p><p>克劳德想了想，决定先查一下“发情期”的定义，根据萨菲罗斯的描述，这个东西对他的威胁最大，解决这个问题是当务之急。</p><p>点开其中一个词条后，他意料之中地被一堆奇怪的名词击中了，然后在症状描述部分感到一阵让他要昏厥的震撼——无法自制的饥渴？侵袭全身的高热？对Alpha完全的顺从？会在整整3-4天内渴求不间断的性交？</p><p>布雷亚看着克劳德越来越灰白的脸色，有些惊讶地挑起眉：“喂，你没事吧？”</p><p>“绝不可能。”克劳德咬牙切齿地说，“绝对不能发生这种事。”</p><p>“哈？哪种事？”</p><p>克劳德定定地看着布雷亚，就仿佛要跟他建立某种高尚的革命友谊。“我，克劳德·斯特莱夫，绝对不会允许这种事发生。”</p><p>布雷亚被盯得心里发毛，暗自诅咒那些流传于网路里的热血虚构小说对十五岁青少年的荼毒。然后下一秒，他看到克劳德的嘴唇分开，似乎要说些什么，这个动作被拉长至了好几秒才投射到他的视网膜上——不，应该说是那一刻，周围所发生的一切都变成了滑稽的慢动作——纷飞的火车外壳，跳跃着的橙红色火芯，靠近铁轨的人们夸张地向外侧扑倒，钢铁的站牌像是被无形的巨大剪刀给拦腰切断，破口整整齐齐。他下一个感受到的东西刺穿了他的耳膜，巨大的爆裂声自他的左侧传来，犹如一道劲风从他的左耳贯入，直穿过他的整个脑子。随之而来的是尖利的耳鸣，让他想起水壶烧开时的声音。</p><p>巨大的环波掀起一道热浪，无形的刀刃于空中成型，以极快地速度裹挟着钢铁与水泥的碎块向他袭来。布雷亚的眼前掠过一道阴影，他的脑子机械般地告诉他这是克劳德，那个年少的安保士兵。</p><p>在他能弄明白发生了什么之前，少年将他扑倒在地。布雷亚的后背毫无缓冲地与地面拥抱，五脏六腑翻腾起来的瞬间，他抬眼看向面前的人。年轻的塔克斯一瞬间有些不认识这双眼睛了。不知道是火光给四周蒙上的奇怪滤镜，还是他的脑子在突如其来的爆炸中产生了些许运行错误，他看到少年蔚蓝的眼睛中突然窜出了几抹深绿色，又在眨眼后消失得无影无踪。</p><p>克劳德轻轻“啧”了一声，疼痛迟缓地传向他的大脑中枢，大概是几枚弹片刺入了他的后背。安保士兵的防御装备太不齐全了，他不满地想。</p><p>他拉起布雷亚，后者的眼中是还未反应过来的惊愕。克劳德从地上抓起掉落在一旁的爆能枪，将布雷亚带至一个幸存的柱子之后：“你进塔克斯几个月了？”</p><p>布雷亚张了张口，吃力地说道：“……算上训练磨合期的话，五个月。”</p><p>“太没有经验了。”克劳德自言自语般地说，“Shotgun到底去哪了？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你杀过几个人？”</p><p>“为什么要问这个？训练室里虚拟的大概有上千个……现实中的话，呃，三个。”</p><p>克劳德复杂地看了他一眼，有一瞬间布雷亚感到自己成为了这个十五岁少年的累赘，他不知道自己为什么会这么想，这个少年的脸看起来如此稚嫩，身体也并非是让人感到安心的体格，但在爆炸发生之后，他就像是换了一个人，仿佛是哪个前辈在透过这个过分年轻的躯壳对他说话。</p><p>情况和上次不一样了。克劳德想。极大的不一样。因为某种原因，雪崩决定采取更加激烈的形式，如此强烈的冲击波几乎让他想起一号魔晄炉爆炸时的场景。但是雪崩的目标是瑞雷博士携带的磁盘，不是吗？他们就不害怕最重要的东西被一起炸得粉碎？</p><p>——除非，他们已经得到了想要的东西。</p><p>他应该发现的。这次时空旅行给他带来的不适让他的洞察力变得迟缓了，其他两名安保士兵久久未到，负责护送瑞雷博士的塔克斯也一直没有与他们进行联络。像这样一项重要的任务，交接前的联络频率至少是五分钟一次。</p><p>周围到处都是四散奔逃的人们，他们几乎是毫无头绪地向四周乱撞，太多破碎的瓦砾与钢铁残骸阻断了原本的街道，让他们无法看到一条明确的逃生路线。在最初的爆炸之后，还有接连不断的小型爆炸从各个方向传来。</p><p>接着，最糟糕的情况出现了，一小队雪崩士兵出现在他的视野里，米黄色的军服，漆黑的护目镜。缀在队伍最末端的是身着黑色服装的男人，手执一把武士刀——当然要比正宗短得多。</p><p>Raven。克劳德认了出来，那个使用死亡魔法的由雪崩制造的人形怪物，为了追求极致的力量，这些试验产物几乎丧失了作为人类的理智。</p><p>布雷亚跌坐在地上：“我们完了。克劳德。你的Alpha还来得及赶过来吗？”</p><p>他意识到这个塔克斯指的是萨菲罗斯。“不需要他过来。”克劳德斩钉截铁地说，“魔石，把你的所有魔石都给我。”</p><p>布雷亚愣了半秒，然后在少年决绝的语气的催动下迅速将一堆五颜六色的魔石从他的西服内置口袋中掏出。雷电、火焰、护盾、回复，均是人工提炼中的最次等，纯度不高，对于魔法的辅助能力远低于克劳德在原本时间线中所使用的的那些。</p><p>但是，应该足够了。</p><p>克劳德将布雷亚按在柱子之后——那个坚定的眼神让这名菜鸟塔克斯感到莫名的心安，但是他明明只是一个年少的安保士兵，以一人面对一整个雪崩的小队？别开玩笑了，即使他是萨菲罗斯的Omega又能怎么样？</p><p>通讯器上的紧急求援键几乎被他按烂了，周围的信号设施似乎也被爆炸所破坏，迟迟没有将他们的险境传递给塔克斯总部。</p><p>克劳德紧握着手中的魔石。他可以的，就像之前那样，只不过可能需要透支一下少年的自己的体力。调动魔力，然后聚集到一点——让魔石——让星球的力量帮助他把具象化的法术施展出来——</p><p>金发的少年士兵从残缺的柱子后闪身而出，魔法自他的指尖迸发，那些炫目的光彩如一道绵长的银丝破空而过，巨大的屏障在一瞬间成型，以雪崩小队为中心向四周展开，将惊恐的人群护在其后。透明的屏障仿佛一层极薄的泡沫膜，却拦住了所有直冲过来的炮火。</p><p>布雷亚显然被少年转瞬的行动震住了。他不知道到哪件事使他更为惊骇，一个安保部门的士兵居然懂得如何使用魔石，还是这样劣等的魔石居然能引导出如此强大的魔法。</p><p>“神罗的渣滓。”</p><p>一身黑衣的Raven高举武士刀，一大步冲向克劳德向他劈砍，金发的士兵却敏捷地闪过了，反手一个雷击降落在落空的刀刃上，钢铁发出一声清脆的哀鸣，一小角刀片崩裂出来，弹动至地面上。红色护目镜之后的眼睛眯了眯，拖动武士刀再次发起攻击，刀刃极快地划过地面，尘土飞扬间刺耳的摩擦声与刀锋同时到达，克劳德矮身向左翻滚，一片蓝色的衣襟顺着刀片飞起。他皱了皱眉，扣动爆能枪的扳机，令Raven小幅度地后退了一步。</p><p>布雷亚的眼睛睁大了。“克劳德，你——是天才啊！！你怎么会不在SOLDIER呢？”在克劳德战斗间隙的短暂回头一瞥里，他看到布雷亚目瞪口呆的滑稽表情，大张着的嘴里可以塞下四五颗魔石。</p><p>“克劳德，听着！如果我们能活着回去，我请你去米德加最好的酒吧！！LOVELESS大道上的那个，能在一夜之间花光我一整月工资的那个！听到了吗——！！”</p><p>布雷亚看见少年释放出一个巨大的火焰魔法，猩红的火舌犹如伊弗利特周身的烈焰，推开被高热扭曲了的空气，向前方直冲而去。然后，克劳德微微偏头，说出了布雷亚绝对没有意料到一句的话：</p><p>“——抱歉，没有兴趣。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“带着无边祝福，</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>世界的治愈者，黎明的英雄啊，</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>你被女神所深爱。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>红发的男人拿着长剑，一双浅色的眼睛看着不远处立着的男人。LOVELESS第二幕，他熟记于心的诗句。</p><p>“是啊，你确实被女神所深爱，杰内西斯。”萨菲罗斯迎上他的目光，正宗在他的手中转过一圈，银色的弧光划过半空。</p><p>杰内西斯听不出情绪地“哼”了一声，“我可不是什么世界的治愈者。只有你，萨菲罗斯，才是高高在上的英雄，一直被女神所眷顾的那一个。”</p><p>银发的一等兵沉默地盯着他看了一会。“我从未被女神眷顾过。”他认真地说，“非要说的话，或许是灾祸之女神。”</p><p>“希腊神话中的厄里斯，是吗？”杰内西斯嘲弄般地一笑，“这么说，你读的是荷马史诗了。”</p><p>“我不读诗。只不过这个故事很有现实的象征意义，所以印象深刻罢了。”</p><p>一旁的安吉尔接道：“嗯，这个故事我也记得，特洛伊战争的开端，对吗？灾祸之女神厄里斯给众神献上一个金苹果，上面刻着‘献给最美丽的女神’，便扬长而去。于是，赫拉、雅典娜与阿芙洛狄忒三位女神都认为自己有资格获得金苹果，许久争执不下。”</p><p>“三个人，只有一个能成为有资格获得金苹果的那一个。”萨菲罗斯垂下手，正宗的刀尖触地，随着他走动的步伐发出轻微的摩擦声，“未能得到苹果的人怀恨在心，战争的种子由此埋下。”</p><p>“不过是个金苹果而已。最美之人的名号，真有这么重要吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯停住步伐，微微抬起下巴：“杰内西斯，英雄之名，于你而言就如此重要吗？”</p><p>红发的一等兵面露愠色。“你是想要嘲笑我吗，萨菲罗斯？——你唾弃不屑的东西，是我拼尽全力想要追求的目标。”</p><p>“称号只是他人附加于你身上的东西。赫拉许诺权力与领土；雅典娜许诺战士的技巧；阿芙洛狄忒许诺世间最美的女子。于是帕里斯将金苹果献给了阿芙洛狄忒，这样看来，阿芙洛狄忒之所以赢得了金苹果，并不是因为她的容貌确实胜过其他两位女神，而仅仅因为她许诺的礼物正合了帕里斯的心意罢了。人们欢呼爱戴的英雄，不过是他们内心所望的一个映射。你想要的只是这种东西吗，杰内西斯？”</p><p>“你到底想说什么？”杰内西斯晃了晃手中的剑，“劝说我放弃当英雄吗？萨菲罗斯，这真不像你。”语毕，他举起握着长剑的右手，直指萨菲罗斯。“与我决斗，萨菲罗斯。我倒要看看，你那份从容，能保持到什么时候。”</p><p>“杰内西斯！？”黑发的特种兵发出惊呼。</p><p>红衣飘舞，赤剑转瞬及至。杰内西斯越过安吉尔，朝着萨菲罗斯突然发起了攻击。被强化魔法所包裹的长剑流转着炽烈的光芒，直擦过安吉尔的手臂。</p><p>萨菲罗斯抬起正宗，堪堪挡住了杰内西斯的攻击。兵刃相击时，他稍稍低头，沉声道：“不如做个约定吧，我们三人中，谁成为了英雄，谁就能获得苹果，怎么样？”</p><p>杰内西斯皱了皱眉，用力一震手臂将正宗的格挡弹开。“这里可没有什么金苹果。”</p><p>“巴诺拉的笨苹果。”萨菲罗斯答道，两人的剑迹已经无法看清，只有铁片相击的清脆声响不绝于耳，几点迸发的火星飞扬在他们的周身，“虽然不是什么贵重之物，但也足够意义非凡了。”</p><p>杰内西斯在听到“笨苹果”的时候瞳孔猛地缩紧了，他迅速向后一跃，长剑轻甩，立在与萨菲罗斯相隔三四米的位置。“你怎么知道……”他摇了摇头，“哼，只是巧合而已。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯朝他微微一笑。</p><p>安吉尔乘此时机迈入两人之间，双手以防御的姿态一前一后地举起他的两把剑。“够了，杰内西斯，你刚刚的攻击都是要把对方置于死地的架势，不是说了要借这次机会好好训练的吗？我们三个人能聚在一起的时间不多，谁让我们总是任务缠身，萨菲罗斯还整天想着要陪他的Omega。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯似乎找到了台阶下，率先收起正宗。“如果能快些结束五台战争，我们或许也又能有更多的闲暇了。看你的了，杰内西斯。”</p><p>红发的一等兵看起来因为决斗被打断而极为不悦，他正想张口说什么的时候，尖利的警报声突然响彻整个训练室，将他们从虚拟的场景中拉回了现实的钢铁壁垒内。</p><p>“怎么回事？”安吉尔皱了皱眉。</p><p>三人的手机同时发出提示音。</p><p>“三号站台发生爆炸？瑞雷博士、几名塔克斯及安保部门士兵下落不明？”杰内西斯读出屏幕上的文字，他的眼睛里接着映出文字下方的一段视频，爆炸程度之剧烈让他着实吃了一惊，自从上次在朱农港发生的魔晄加农炮夺取事件，已经很少出现这样大规模的恐怖袭击了，更何况这次是在米德加的腹地。</p><p>安吉尔抬起头，看到萨菲罗斯的神色骤然变了，他愣了片刻后反应过来：</p><p>“萨菲罗斯，你说你的Omega去执行任务了，他不会就在现场吧？”</p><p>-</p><p>“天啊，克劳德，真没想到我们做到了。”布雷亚双手各握着一把霰弹枪，食指勾住扳机护环让双枪各转了一圈。最后一发马格南子弹击中了一名雪崩成员，后者的胸口绽出一朵血花，应声而倒。</p><p>“还没完，我们得去找瑞雷博士。”克劳德回道，声音中夹杂着巨大的喘息。他从第一个被击倒的Raven身旁拾起一把武士刀，比起安保士兵标配的爆能枪，还是刀剑一类的武器对他来说更顺手一些。</p><p>接下来就得更多地依靠这把捡来的武器了，刚刚的战斗使他几乎耗尽了所有魔力。克劳德知道少年的自己在魔力储备方面并不出色，但他没想到差距居然会如此之大。身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着疲惫，各处的肌肉传来撕裂般的酸疼。</p><p>“靠，不是吧？你还真是个工作狂。我们的任务毫无疑问已经脱离正轨了，发生这么大的变故，上面一定会有新的安排的。”布雷亚话音刚落，他的紧急联络器便“嘟嘟”地响了起来。</p><p>是维尔多，塔克斯的部长。他的声音清晰地通过加密频道传来。</p><p>“布雷亚！听得到吗？还活着吗？”</p><p>布雷亚惊喜道：“信号被修复了？是，长官！我和克劳德·斯特莱夫都在，三号站台附近出现的雪崩人员已被全部清除！”</p><p>通讯器对面短暂地顿了顿。“是吗？看来情况还不算特别糟糕。那么现在，我要你们继续执行原计划，不过执行的方式有变。一名雪崩成员通过技术伪装骇入神罗的指令系统，使瑞雷博士被错误地护送至一号站台，最后的一次联络表明她已登上一列开往西面的列车，但之后她所乘坐的整列车厢都失去联系。我需要你们追上去，找到瑞雷博士，最重要的是，找到那个磁盘。必要的情况下，无需确保博士的安危。”</p><p>克劳德“啧”了一声：“还是老样子。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么，快跟上。我们的时间不多了。”</p><p>“喂，等一下啊！所以说追上火车到底要怎么做啊？我们再怎么跑也不可能快过空轨的吧！”</p><p>克劳德有些懒得解释。“跟着我就是了。”</p><p>上一次执行这个任务时，被下令追上火车的人是塔克斯的Shotgun。在与克劳德碰面后，她提到自己是通过螺旋轨道的中央设施抄的近路，因此当火车仍绕着铁轨一圈圈地缓慢下降时，她可以将路程缩短至垂直的距离来减少赶路时间。</p><p>“克劳德，这些都是萨菲罗斯将军教你的吗？怎么使用魔石、还有抄近道什么的。”</p><p>“不是。”金发的安保士兵跑在前面，简短地回答道。他暂时还没想好要怎么解释这一切，毕竟之前发生的所有事情都太反常了。他确实是想要维持自己作为“原住民”的形象，但如此危急的状态下他别无选择。他的喘息在逐渐加重，即使是这样毫无技巧可言的奔跑也让他觉得有些艰难了。</p><p>这具身体，实在是太脆弱了。</p><p>“你……还好吧？你的脸色看起来很白，还有你的信息素……”</p><p>“我的信息素？”</p><p>“虽然我是Beta不会受到什么影响，但味道，真的很浓烈……是刚刚的战斗太激烈导致的吗？”</p><p>克劳德皱了皱眉，然后刻意深吸了一口气，他终于注意到这股包裹着他全身的味道了。和之前在教堂里被萨菲罗斯激得浑身发热时一样，一阵香甜的牛奶糖般的气息从他的每一个毛孔中透出，这一次似乎更加激烈，甜腻的味道几乎是汹涌地自他的身体中泄出。</p><p>“……我没事。不需要管我。”克劳德艰难地回答道。随着气息越来越浓烈，他感到自己的身体也开始逐渐变得疲软无力。不可以！怎么可以在这种时候……！</p><p>他身后的布雷亚似乎并不打算放弃：“别逞强了，克劳德。我知道这样问不太好，但是，你还记得你的发情期是什么时候吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布雷亚的问题像一颗子弹一样撞入他逐渐不那么清明的思绪中。发情期。</p><p>不久前搜索到的内容又一次冲入他的脑中。克劳德的脚步微微一顿，声音干涩地说道：“只是体力有些透支而已。我的发情期……还没到。”</p><p>布雷亚似乎稍稍宽慰了一些。“那就好。如果你不舒服的话，我可以联络维尔多部长让你先回去的。”</p><p>“不需要。”</p><p>他们在预定时间内赶上了那列失去联系的火车。摇杆在偏心曲拐的带动下将车轮有节奏地向前方推进，汽笛声高亢而绵长。克劳德与布雷亚屈身蹲在中央设施顶端的钢铁爬架上，等待着火车正好经过的时机。每一节列车上的顶灯依次经过这个黝黑的空间，将他们的面庞映得忽明忽暗。</p><p>“就是现在！”</p><p>两人同时跳下。火车呼啸而过，克劳德将从Raven那顺来的武士刀插进车厢，一手拉住一个趔趄就要向后翻去的布雷亚。</p><p>“这速度也太快了吧！你为什么这么熟练啊？感觉就像跳了好几次一样。”</p><p>克劳德扬起眉。“嗯。火车上风景不错。”</p><p>布雷亚震惊地看了看他，心想或许萨菲罗斯将军就是喜欢这种奇怪的人。</p><p>克劳德的双手扶在火车顶部的栏杆上，压低身体小心地靠近与车厢连接的应急通道。“做好准备，布雷亚。里面的雪崩或许不比之前碰到的少。你的霰弹枪都重新装好弹了吗？”</p><p>棕发的塔克斯向他一笑，晃了晃手中的两把霰弹枪：“满弹装填，蓄势待发！”</p><p>克劳德点了点头，拉住应急通道顶盖上的把手：“三、二、一——”</p><p>他猛地用力，在顶盖被掀开的瞬间一个翻身跃入车厢，蜷起身以减少触地的冲击力。车内的橙黄色灯光将他彻底包裹的同时，克劳德迅速将手中的武士刀向周围划过一圈。</p><p>他落在了三名普通雪崩成员之间，武士刀的刀锋溅起一片血花，三人还未反应过来便被喷涌而出的鲜血堵住了喉口，在克劳德的身旁倒了一圈。紧随其后的是两发子弹，克劳德听到身后传来一声身体撞击地面的闷响。一个雪崩成员扑倒在距离他半米的位置，一手握着枪，手指仍扣在扳机上。</p><p>他喘了口气，强压下不断向上冲来的热潮。如果不是因为这莫名其妙的发热反应，他绝对不会没注意到身后的人。</p><p>布雷亚一手攀住护栏翻入车内，竖起两根手指朝他做了一个致意的姿势：“注意身后。现在我们扯平了。”他随即一旋身，眼尖地看到了站在车厢另一端的女人。“瑞雷博士！”</p><p>身着私服的神罗科学部博士睁大眼睛，向前迈出一步，却被立在她身前的男人抬手拦住了。</p><p>“神罗的走狗，这么快又来送死了吗？”</p><p>低沉的声音自前方传来。发问的男人一身黑衣，赤红的护目镜挡住其后的目光，握着一把与克劳德手中如出一辙的武士刀。</p><p>第二名Raven。真难缠。克劳德不知道自己是否仍能在不使用魔法的情况下击败他，上一个Raven被他用两个强力魔法速战速决地击败了，甚至没来得及使用召唤兽。这一次大概就不会如此幸运。</p><p>黑衣男人将剑架在瑞雷博士的脖子上。“再往前一步，就和你们的博士告别吧。”</p><p>布雷亚“哼”了一声。“无所谓。你已经拿到磁盘了，不是吗？我们要做的只是把你杀死，再把你身上的磁盘拿回来。”</p><p>Raven脸上的神情微妙地变了变。“是吗？”他将刀刃向里推进了几分，让受他钳制的女人发出一声惊恐的尖叫。“博士，你听到了吗？他们不在乎你的性命，那我也没有理由留着失去价值的你了吧？”</p><p>瑞雷博士的眼睛睁得大大的，她猛地抓住Raven的手臂，带着哭腔疯狂地叫喊了起来：“不！别杀我！我可以告诉你如何破解磁盘！救救我！救救我！！”</p><p>但是男人不为所动。“弗希托会解决磁盘的问题的。”他手上用力，作势要将刀刃彻底推向脆弱的动脉。</p><p>“住手！”克劳德低声喝到。他勉强维持住身形，将武士刀举向前方，作出战斗的姿态。</p><p>“这么说，你还是在乎这个女人的生命的？”</p><p>克劳德将头偏了偏。“放过她。我们可以按你的要求行动。”</p><p>“——克劳德？”</p><p>“布雷亚，我们要救下博士。”克劳德一字一句地说道，“任务说明上写着，我是她的护卫。只要我还活着，就不会让受我保护的人死去。”</p><p>塔克斯在他身后沉默了许久，最终轻声应道：“……好。”</p><p>Raven的嘴角扯出一个微笑，如约将剑从瑞雷博士的脖子上撤下，惊魂未定的女人跌撞着向后退了几步。“那么先把武器都放在地上。”</p><p>布雷亚惊怒地问道：“——你说什么？”</p><p>“照他说的，放下。”克劳德低声催促道，将武士刀放在地上，举起双手。</p><p>他全身的肌肉都紧绷着。只要找准时机，他就有可能取胜。克劳德平视前方，余光瞥向地上的武士刀。</p><p>Raven朝他走来。克劳德警觉地盯着这个越来越近的男人。他最终在两人面前站定，伸手捏住了克劳德的下巴，后者仰起头嫌恶似地眯起眼睛。“先学会控制自己的信息素怎么样，不怕死的Omega？落入劣势时，你就是靠这样来诱惑敌人的吗？”</p><p>金发的Omega与他对视了一会，然后像是捕捉到了什么，神色迅速一变，猛地抬腿将放松警惕的Raven绊倒在地，俯身抄起地上的武士刀，眼疾手快地向Raven砍去。</p><p>黑衣男人的眼中终于闪过一丝慌乱，他仿佛完全没有料到这个看似柔弱的Omega会突然暴起，挥刀的手法还如此老练而有力。</p><p>“先担心一下你自己吧。”克劳德冷冷地说，武士刀精准地没入Raven的胸口，男人的身体僵住了，眼睛在护目镜后睁得大大的。</p><p>但是克劳德还是晚了一步。他抽出刀尖的时候男人正向后倒去，嘴角隐隐约约藏着一个笑容。克劳德意识到什么似地扭过头，映入眼帘的是个梦魇般的生物，漆黑的斗篷下罩着一具骷髅，双手高举镰刀向毫无防备的布雷亚挥去。</p><p>和九年前他第一次执行这个任务时一样，雪崩的半改造人Raven通过死亡魔法召唤出了挥舞着镰刀作战的死神。</p><p>他的身体先于大脑行动了起来。克劳德将刚抽出的刀挥向前方，闪身挡在了布雷亚的身前。剧痛在下一秒侵袭了他的后腹部，镰刀深深地嵌入了身体。他咬紧牙关封住了一声痛呼，鲜血透过制服渗了出来，洒在被他护在下方的布雷亚身上。</p><p>塔克斯洁白的西服内衬上顿时鲜红一片。“克劳德！”布雷亚难以置信地盯着这个金发少年，抬起一只手臂扶住他，另一手哆嗦着摸出了一颗绿色的魔石，连读了两个治疗魔法。</p><p>克劳德稍稍缓过来一点时，死神一般的生物也终于随着召唤它之人的彻底死亡而消散。</p><p>“你疯了，克劳德！为什么要这么做？”</p><p>“下意识而已。”克劳德缓慢地直起身，用手捂住腹部的伤口。他转身面向倒在地上的Raven，从他的口袋里摸到了瑞雷博士携带的磁盘。</p><p>磁盘到手了。不错的进展。接下来要解决的问题是……</p><p>穿着绿色长裙的女人狼狈地靠在车厢的末端，看向克劳德的目光里半含着惊恐半含着感激。</p><p>“你的目的地是哪。”金发的少年拄着武士刀站在她面前，声音几乎被喘息声没过。</p><p>瑞雷博士没想到他开口的第一句话居然是问这个，愣了片刻后答非所问地说道：“你快要发情了，你知道吗？Omega不该像这样不管不顾地战斗的。你耗尽了魔法和体力，扰乱了你的生理系统，这会让你进入发情状态的。新兵训练时的生理课，应该有讲过这些吧？”</p><p>克劳德抿了抿嘴，将之前的问题重复了一遍：“告诉我你那不能再等下去的实验体放在哪了。”</p><p>女人摇了摇头：“这是机密。对不起，虽然你救了我，但我不能告诉你。现在把磁盘交给我吧，我们该离开了。”</p><p>克劳德在伤口的剧痛与即将发情的热潮中呛了一口。没有特种兵的快速治愈能力确实是个麻烦，恢复魔石的效果只是杯水车薪。他努力用武士刀撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，后退了两步。</p><p>“这列火车的最终站是米德加唯一通往西边的出口。通过飞空艇跨过海峡的第一个落地点是阳光海岸——神罗显然不可能在那设立研究所；北可利尔，那里确实有神罗建造的魔晄炉，但整个城镇的技术都十分落后，应该也不是；火箭村，本来就有许多研究所，但与你的研究方向不同。一个适合进行特种兵强化研究的地方，要有丰富的魔晄资源，配套的基建支持，还要足够隐蔽来掩人耳目。”克劳德顿了顿，深吸一口气，从瑞雷博士的眼中满意地捕捉到了几分惊异，“我知道了，是尼布尔海姆，对吗？”</p><p>瑞雷博士下意识地否认道：“不。你要干什么？”</p><p>克劳德回头看了一眼布雷亚，后者正疑惑地看着他，眼神中又含着某种类似恳求的东西，就好像在求他不要那么做。“克劳德？克劳德？你是我们这边的，对吗？你不是萨菲罗斯将军的Omega吗？”</p><p>克劳德按下开关打开连接两列车厢的门，因列车快速通过而掀起的风灌了进来，将他本就不羁的金发吹得更加杂乱。克劳德将手扶在门框上。“我要走了，布雷亚。多保重。”</p><p>他必须这么做，无论是为了调查杰诺瓦的下落还是在即将到来的发情期时逃离萨菲罗斯，他都得尽快离开米德加。</p><p>在棕发塔克斯的注视下，他跃向前一列车厢，拉起阀杆，随着金属落下的一声脆响，互相咬合的挂钩在敲击的作用下瞬间分开，车轮与铁轨过热摩擦，向外侧迸落一片火星。</p><p>他们原来所在的车厢失去了动力，在一阵尖利的摩擦声后停了在原地。布雷亚看着克劳德的身影消失在车门后。</p><p>-</p><p>萨菲罗斯受命赶到时，车厢里是一地的雪崩尸体，两名略显狼狈的神罗人员。</p><p>以及，充斥着整个车厢的甜腻的Omega信息素。但唯独这个信息素的主人不在。</p><p>银发将军脸上的神情肉眼可见地变得有些阴戾。一个大火焰在他的操纵下扑向倒地的Raven，将他的整个身体都包裹在一片跳跃的火舌之中。这是个保险措施，被弗希托改造过的Raven拥有比特种兵还要强大的自愈能力，只要有一个细胞仍存活，他们的身体就可以逐渐修复，有时看起来就像起死回生一样。</p><p>烧干净似乎是个可行的解决方式。</p><p>萨菲罗斯从地上拾起Raven的武士刀，大步迈向身着长裙的女人。</p><p>“他去哪了。”</p><p>瑞雷博士似乎被他语气中的阴郁所吓到，磕磕绊绊地答道：“他？是……那个安保士兵吗？我……我猜是要去尼布尔海姆。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“他想知道我的目的地是哪，我没有告诉他，但是不知道为什么他竟然靠自己猜中了，啊对了……还带走了磁盘。”瑞雷博士避开萨菲罗斯近乎于疯狂的目光，“我不知道他想做什么。一个被标记了的Omega，毫不怜惜自己地战斗，把自己激得快要发情了。将军大人，你知道他的Alpha是谁吗？我们或许应该联系一下他。”</p><p>布雷亚听闻此言后惊恐地看向萨菲罗斯。这个整天醉心科研的博士，还真是对某些八卦新闻毫不了解。</p><p>只见萨菲罗斯沉默了片刻，嘴角浮起一个危险的笑容，缓慢地答道：“他的Alpha，是我。”</p><p>瑞雷博士睁大眼睛张了张嘴，许久没有说出话来。</p><p>“你会把今天发生的事告诉宝条吗？”</p><p>“那……那是当然的吧？磁盘被带走了，我必须向宝条博士报告。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的神情变得冰冷。“或许事实也可以变成，雪崩的恐怖分子杀死了你，并从你身上带走了磁盘。克劳德·斯特莱夫在战斗中下落不明，大概是被雪崩俘虏了。”</p><p>瑞雷博士终于意识到事情有些不妙。“对不起——将军大人，您在说什么？”</p><p>她的最后一个字被Raven的武士刀所截断。萨菲罗斯一手提着正宗，一手用刚刚捡到的武器贯穿了瑞雷博士的胸口。女人的喉管上下痉挛了几下，口中溢出鲜血，然后便再也不动了。</p><p>布雷亚目瞪口呆地看着这一切。今天到底是怎么了？这个世界是疯了吗？萨菲罗斯，还有他的Omega，一个两个都打破了他之前的认知。这是早就蓄谋好的吗？但是为什么，克劳德之前明明这么拼命地在保护他和瑞雷博士。棕发的塔克斯接着意识到自己作为旁观者，大概逃不过被灭口的命运，他伸手摸向自己的霰弹枪，丝毫没有信心能够击败这个神话一般的一等兵。</p><p>萨菲罗斯提着滴血的武士刀站在他面前，眼睛里的神色令人捉摸不透。布雷亚颤抖着举起他的霰弹枪，枪口摇晃地对准萨菲罗斯的胸口。“将军大人，这到底是……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯盯着他良久，然后开口道：“这是他的血。”</p><p>布雷亚顺着萨菲罗斯的目光看向自己的西装内衬，克劳德为了保护他而洒下的大片鲜血红得刺眼。大概是因为发情期临近，血液中的信息素含量极高，味道很明显。</p><p>银发一等兵的表情突然变得有些奇怪。“他是克劳德拼着命救下的”这个认知猝不及防地击中了他，那一片鲜红就好像是某种护身符，挡在了他的武士刀与这名塔克斯之间。</p><p>最终，他的表情松动了。“今天的事实是什么，你应该明白了吧？”</p><p>布雷亚的眼睛蓦然睁大了，花了几秒时间反应过来萨菲罗斯的意思是要放他一命。他还在因恐惧而剧烈颤抖着，握着霰弹枪的手缓缓放下。“是、是的。就和您描述的一样。”</p><p>“很好。”萨菲罗斯将武士刀随意地扔在地上，“通知你们的人来回收瑞雷博士的尸体。然后……为我备一架直升机，瑞雷博士咽气前拜托我去尼布尔海姆处置她的实验体。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛克哈特家今天收获了一只巨型祖鸟。红蓝紫三色相间的羽毛分外亮眼，那双失了神的眼睛里是少有的澄澈金色。</p><p>“蒂法，看看这个颜色。”布莱恩·洛克哈特握着祖鸟的脖子，将它耷拉着的身体举高，“我多少年没见过这种干净的颜色了？”</p><p>“没有被魔晄污染！”蒂法惊喜道，“没碰到尼布尔龙吧，爸爸？”</p><p>男人脱下自己沾满了尘土和草叶的皮夹克，一面说道：“碰到我就不会在这里和你说话了。今天的林子很安静，我甚至没看到什么变异兽的脚印。”</p><p>“神罗很久没派人来调试这里的魔晄炉了。或许是因为这个污染变少了。”</p><p>“这是件好事。”布莱恩棕色的胡子朝一侧扬了起来，“他们从一开始就不该造什么魔晄炉，我们的生活有半点因此变好吗？当时吹得天花乱坠的——取之不尽的电力，大幅减少人力的需求——全都是胡扯！”</p><p>蒂法接过祖鸟，放在水池中，顺便透过窗口看了看天空。灰红色的云霞拉开一片夜幕，边缘由环绕着尼布尔海姆的高大树木的漆黑剪影组成。“也许什么时候我们也该搬去米德加。那里，据说是真的有因为魔晄而改变许多。”</p><p>她的父亲嗤笑了一声。“我知道你在想什么，蒂法。是因为斯特莱夫家的小子吧？说什么要去神罗当特种兵。”他看着女孩脸上的几分恳求神色，狠下心来说道：“绝对不行。我说过不会再让他接近你了。”</p><p>“那次不是他的错！”蒂法移开目光，看起来忧心忡忡，“他已经离开半年多了，从来没有给这里写过信，连斯特莱夫太太都没有收到过。可能是特种兵的训练太艰苦了吧？”</p><p>“那小子走的时候都还没分化，我听说特种兵只招Alpha。你觉得他有可能分化成一个Alpha吗？”</p><p>蒂法略带愤怒地看向她的父亲，无论如何他不该如此议论克劳德。但她知道自己说不过他。违反禁令攀爬尼布尔山的事情让布莱恩一直对克劳德心存芥蒂，虽然非要追究的话，克劳德的错误仅仅只是没有拦下蒂法进行这项危险的举动。她板着脸别开头去，拍掉手上沾着的祖鸟羽毛，然后强行结束了这个话题：“我该去外面回收过滤器了。”</p><p>布莱恩似乎也觉察出了她语气里的生硬，于是放缓了声音：“小心些。菲埃里夫人在电话里告诉我她在靠近主干道的地方看到了一个怪人。”</p><p>“怪人？”</p><p>“用斗篷把自己裹得严严实实，还拎着一把满是血的刀。虽然不知道他的目的地是不是这里，但总之注意一些。”</p><p>-</p><p>如果说居住在边缘城的那段时间教会了他什么，那就是各种隐匿于地下、废墟还有闲置工厂里的小道，送快递这个职业让他对如何走捷径以及如何避免收费道路钻研颇深。令克劳德满意的是，这些鲜为人知的路径即使在这个时空也一样存在。他得以避开人群，省去可能会暴露自己行踪的身份登记，顺利地于傍晚到达尼布尔海姆。</p><p>这个“顺利”仅限于赶路方面。</p><p>他的身体几乎不足以维持他正常站立了，从下腹传来的灼烧感让他一阵阵地出着汗。虽然并不熟练，他也竭力尝试着控制自己的信息素，使味道不至于浓烈到让每个经过他的人都用一种不太对劲的眼神盯着他。不过效果甚微。</p><p>“是个Omega。”</p><p>“不对，”另一人纠正道，“是快要发情的Omega！看看他喘气的样子——等不及要被干了吧？”</p><p>“味道真甜。如此肆无忌惮地释放着信息素，还把自己裹得严严实实的，是想做样子给谁看呢？”</p><p>“喂，别那么拘谨！我们都愿意满足你。这里有五个人，嗯，给你点好处怎么样？就让你来挑谁第一个上你，怎么样？”</p><p>不过，这些人目前为止只是远远地站着，用言语羞辱他。</p><p>“嘘！小声点，看见他的那把刀了吗？上面全是血，他不会把之前想上他的人都杀了吧？”</p><p>“喂，真的假的啊？”</p><p>“……我只是随便说说而已。”</p><p>“我说你们，这么快就怂了吗？我就是喜欢脾气烈的！而且他现在那个样子真的还能挥刀吗？哼，握都握不住了吧。”</p><p>“还是保险一些。等他自己体力不支丢掉那把刀再过去，如何？我打赌不会超过五分钟。”</p><p>克劳德拄着刀，目光里的愤怒融在生理泪水中，倒像是一个娇嗔般地瞪视。五个Alpha，虽然没有靠得很近，但身上的信息素还是像最好的催情剂一样从他的鼻腔中钻入。那个男人说得没错，他已经扶不住这把武士刀了，他的腿在过量的情欲中颤抖不止。</p><p>来的路上他买了几管抑制剂，在车站时匆匆扫了几眼的搜索结果明明告诉他这会有用。</p><p>武士刀从他手中滑落了，清脆的敲击声响起时他的腿也因为失去了支撑而跪倒在地。</p><p>“谁都好……让我清醒过来吧……”</p><p>视野里模模糊糊地有几个人影在接近。是之前的那几个Alpha，在猎物力竭之后终于大胆地靠了上来。</p><p>“……滚开……给我滚开……！”</p><p>“从我们中选一个吧，可爱的Omega？把兜帽摘下来，让我们看看你的脸。”</p><p>然后是一声肢体相撞的闷响与一声痛呼。一个无比熟悉的女声愤怒且嫌弃地骂道：“看看你们自己的脸吧！一个个猥琐至极！你们以为自己为什么没有Omega喜欢？”</p><p>一身牛仔装束，长长的黑发随着女孩抬腿向前踢的动作甩过一圈。没有配戴合适的护腕与手套，她的拳风却还是凌厉有劲。转眼间五个Alpha都被揍翻在地，捂着自己青紫的脸发出哀嚎。</p><p>这或许是个极为好笑的场景。但对于克劳德来说，他内心想的只有赶紧逃，绝对不能让青梅竹马发现自己现在的窘态。</p><p>——但他的手臂被握住了。克劳德深深地低下了头。</p><p>“对不起！你没事吧？尼布尔海姆很少有旅人造访，你一来就让你遭遇了这样的事情，实在是不好意思。”那个熟悉的女声说道——她没必要感到抱歉的，克劳德想，“你快发情了。是忘带抑制剂了吗？跟我来，我绝对不会让你碰到刚才的事了。”</p><p>接着，她愣了愣，盯着从兜帽下沿翘出的金发，伸手小心翼翼地把他的兜帽放下。</p><p>那是一张她心心念念的脸。“……克劳德？”</p><p>盛满水汽的蓝色眼睛盯着她。“蒂法。”</p><p>-</p><p>他的青梅竹马将他搬到了离小镇外沿最近的一个旅店里。</p><p>克劳德难耐地躺在床上，想要被填满的冲动越来越强烈。他感到自己的股间有什么湿漉漉的东西流了出来，黏腻的触感在他每一次微微扭动身躯的时候无比精准地刺入他的脑中，与几声淫糜的水声一起让他羞愧难当。蒂法就站在一旁的认知使他更加面红耳赤，他几乎要把自己扎进那个枕头里。</p><p>“天啊，克劳德！你发情了——不对，你分化成了Omega！”她一边说一边在克劳德的手臂上注入抑制剂，“但是为什么要回来？米德加难道买不到好的抑制剂吗？”</p><p>“我不知道……蒂法……”克劳德艰难地说，“我给自己打过抑制剂了，但是没用。”</p><p>蒂法的动作僵住了，她从克劳德浓烈的信息素中闻到了某种不和谐的、突兀的味道。“……你被标记了。克劳德，你为什么不告诉我？这就是为什么抑制剂没有效果的原因。”</p><p>金发的Omega蓦然睁大了眼睛。被标记之后，抑制剂就没有用了吗？他的声音里透出了几分慌乱：“那我该怎么办？只能熬过去了吗？”</p><p>黑发的女孩盯着他，那种忧心忡忡的表情又出现在她脸上：“你怎么会不知道——被标记的Omega只能靠他的Alpha来安抚，不是吗？告诉我他是谁，我去给他打电话让他赶紧过来。”</p><p>“不！不要……”</p><p>“他到底做了什么，以至于你在发情期选择逃回这里？”蒂法焦急道，一边检查着克劳德的身体，在掀开斗篷的那一刻她的手颤抖了起来，“盖亚在上！你都在米德加经历了什么，这个伤口……这个伤口……克劳德……”</p><p>被镰刀击中的地方看上去血肉模糊，虽然被克劳德烧过之后伤口已经结痂了，但仍是惨不忍睹。</p><p>蒂法几乎是立刻就哭了出来，将克劳德的脑袋抱进怀中。“没事了，你回来了，不会有人伤害你了。我得给你的母亲打个电话……”</p><p>“别……蒂法，求求你不要告诉妈妈……”</p><p>蒂法将他的脑袋扶在自己的面前：“为什么？告诉我些什么啊，克劳德！你知道我有多担心……”</p><p>接着，门被打开了，被突如其来、极为用力地打开了，就仿佛是要引人注意地做什么宣示。那丝味道透进来的一瞬间，克劳德屏住了呼吸。</p><p>他来了。将他标记，将他按在床上狠狠顶弄的男人。这个认知让他几乎浑身战栗。</p><p>蒂法扭过头，看到了门外站着的男人。如瀑的银发，黑色的皮风衣，还有与混杂在克劳德信息素里的如出一辙的气息。那个克劳德曾经天天叨念的神罗的英雄，萨菲罗斯。她震惊得无以复加，站起身退后了两步：“就是你……”</p><p>旅店老板站在银发男人的身后，抱歉地说道：“对不起，洛克哈特小姐，这是将军大人的命令。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯大步走了进来，从神情上完全看不出他的喜怒。他无视了蒂法的存在，径直走到了克劳德的床边：“在外玩耍的时间够多了，克劳德。”</p><p>在克劳德回答之前，蒂法勇敢地伸出手拦在了他和萨菲罗斯之间，一身牛仔装的女孩显然还认为萨菲罗斯是那个神罗宣传中的英雄。“将军大人，我不能就这样把他交给您。他现在的情况让我很担心，我必须要搞清楚到底发生了什么，还有——他到底是不是自愿被您标记的！”</p><p>萨菲罗斯就好像是才注意到了蒂法，将目光吝啬地分了过去，女孩在这样不同寻常的注视下微微瑟缩了一下。他很快又移过视线，深深地看了一眼躺在床上的金发Omega。克劳德在一瞬间读懂了这个目光，浅绿色的竖瞳闪烁着危险的、胜利的光芒，这是一句势在必得的威胁——如果萨菲罗斯想的话，他可以就在这里、就在此刻将眼前的女孩杀死。</p><p>一道无法反抗的命令。</p><p>克劳德将自己撑起来，嗫嚅着说道：“蒂法，没事了……我是自愿的。这里，交给萨菲罗斯来就好了……谢谢你。”</p><p>女孩露出怀疑的表情：“你确定吗？”</p><p>“是的……我需要他。所以，真的没事了。”</p><p>银发的男人露出了满意且愉悦的笑容。</p><p>-</p><p>只剩下他们两人的房间中。</p><p>萨菲罗斯俯身凑向他，Alpha极具侵略性的信息素在并不大的空间里铺开来。他伸手探向克劳德的身下的床单，然后抽出，玩味地盯着黑色手套上亮晶晶的液体：“已经流了这么多水了，克劳德。床单都湿透了。”</p><p>金发的Omega愤怒地向他挥去一拳，被萨菲罗斯轻轻松松地握住了。“这么无力的拳头，我会以为你在与我调情的。”</p><p>“混蛋，谁要跟你……”克劳德骂道，“这一次别想再强迫我……”</p><p>他奋力扭动着手臂，试图从萨菲罗斯的禁锢中挣脱，但银发Alpha的力气极大，不由分说地将他的手向后拗去。趁着萨菲罗斯正试图将自己的左手按下，克劳德迅速地用另一手挥出一拳，这一次击中了，不偏不倚地砸在萨菲罗斯那张过分好看的脸上。</p><p>如果是在原来的世界线上，这一拳足以让萨菲罗斯的下颚脱臼。但是现在，这绵软的一拳未能给对方带来任何实质性的伤害，倒是勾起了萨菲罗斯的征服欲望。</p><p>Alpha的眸色暗了暗，轻而易举地将克劳德的另一只手也握住。“你太不乖了，克劳德。无论是不事先告知我就离开，还是现在，竟然违抗你的Alpha。还有……”他用空闲的那一只手抚上克劳德的腰腹部，用指尖描摹那处触目惊心的伤口，语气骤然冰冷，“是谁允许你受伤的？你所有的痛苦和快乐，都只能由我给予。除我以外，没有人可以在你的身体上留下痕迹。”</p><p>克劳德咬着牙挣扎着，两只手臂竭尽全力到颤抖起来。但是这具年少的身体并没有给他与萨菲罗斯抗衡的资格，银发的将军手上用力，黑色皮手套发出了摩擦声，一阵钻心的剧痛从手腕处传来，骨骼“咔咔”地响动起来。</p><p>克劳德发出一声尖利的痛呼，他的手腕被扭伤了，再也使不上劲。萨菲罗斯露出一个满意的笑容，将他的双臂并在一起扭向他的身后，然后解下自己的皮带，结结实实地将他的手绑在了一起。</p><p>Omega的胸口剧烈起伏着，不知是因为刚刚的疼痛还是难以忍受的热潮。他的眼眶通红，水光似乎要从那双半眯着的蓝色眼睛中溢出来。已经被萨菲罗斯褪去所有衣物的赤裸肉体上覆着一层汗，使他整个人看起来光溜溜的，仿佛刚从水里捞出，胸口粉色的乳头已经完全挺立了起来，被Alpha毫无怜惜地肆意拉扯揉捏。在萨菲罗斯强迫式的摆弄下，克劳德以半坐半跪的姿势分开双腿，他的性器微微抬头，正渴望地淌出前液，后穴则暴露在空气中，随着他喘息的节奏一收一缩着，不时滴下透明黏腻的液体。击打床单的水声是如此明显，他的整张脸都烧了起来。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的手依次经过他的乳头、阴茎和后穴，却都是浅尝辄止，并未久留。每一处的欲望都被勾得恰到好处，让克劳德可怜地颤抖起来。萨菲罗斯愉快地发现他的小陆行鸟快要哭出来了，但仍倔强地咬住自己的嘴唇，紧闭着双眼，不愿泄出一丝呻吟或是失神的目光。</p><p>“叫出来，克劳德。”他命令道，用手指撬开了少年的嘴，拇指抵在舌下，另外四指抵着他的下颚，然后猛地向下用力。克劳德浑身一颤，一声细小的痛呼模糊地传了出来，眼泪不自觉地溢了出来。</p><p>“这就对了。”萨菲罗斯满意道，声音中含着扭曲的笑意。克劳德确实开始哭了，身体在他的话语中不断颤抖着。</p><p>萨菲罗斯穿戴整齐地欺身向前，将嘴凑到克劳德的耳旁，用气声无比温柔地向他的Omega宣示：“夜晚才刚刚开始，还记得我说过你曾经很熟练吗？今天我会让你全部都重新学会的，克劳德。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德嗓音喑哑地小声呻吟着。萨菲罗斯的一根手指正放在他的后穴中，他仍戴着手套，粗糙的皮革摩擦着内壁，以缓慢的频率一进一出着，不时戳弄到那一处小小的凸起。每次碰到时，克劳德都会浑身绷紧高仰起头，从喉咙深处发出变了调的叫喊。萨菲罗斯的另一只手正同时搅动着他的嘴，叫喊变得模糊不清，听起来更加勾人心魂。</p><p>汗水顺着他仰起的漂亮脖颈流下。克劳德感觉自己正置身于一个高热的火炉中，而且有人正在不断地添柴加薪，将热浪推得越来越高。一根手指完全不够，萨菲罗斯绝对是故意的。他极富耐心地维持着这样缓慢的抽插频率，又保证了动作幅度够大，好让自后穴不断流出的水被他搅动的声音清晰可闻。</p><p>银发的男人对克劳德脸上的渴求表情视而不见：“舒服吗，克劳德？你觉得这样足够了，是吗？”</p><p>Omega难耐地摇着头，违心地否认了自己的欲望：“出去……不要……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯非常听话地收回了手，瞬间拔出的摩擦让克劳德弓起了身，险些向前扑倒。手套与后穴间拉出一根黏腻的银丝，又在距离过远时断掉，没有了手指的堵塞，为润滑而分泌的湿热液体从克劳德的后穴中冲出，让他几乎怀疑自己失禁了。与嘴上说的不同，肠肉在手指离开时热切地向前包裹，似乎是想要挽留，又在失去仅有的慰藉后一张一合地吐出液体。</p><p>本就没有得到过多安抚，彻底的空虚感席卷了克劳德的身体。完全进入发情状态的Omega此时浸泡在标记了他的Alpha的信息素内，身体却没有被填满，这样极致的撩拨几乎让他的理智崩溃。</p><p>他开始扭动起身体，微张着的双唇间吐出灼热的气息，被束缚住的双手竭力伸展似乎想要触碰什么。</p><p>萨菲罗斯在一旁好整以暇地欣赏着克劳德挣扎的样子。金发的Omega放低了自己的臀部，无意识地向后蹭着，但分开跪起的双腿使他的后穴完全接触不到任何可以提供欢愉的东西。束紧的皮带在克劳德的挣动下发出刺耳的摩擦声。他的口中漏出几乎绝望的呻吟时，萨菲罗斯终于决定给他的小陆行鸟一点提示。</p><p>“那么让我来教你第一件事吧。你想要什么，需要你自己说出来。”萨菲罗斯说道，摘下他已覆满液体的手套，“现在告诉我，你希望我干什么？”</p><p>克劳德低下头，让粗重的喘息打在他自己的胸口上。他似乎在做什么心理斗争。片刻后，几不可闻的话语从他的口中漏出：“……我希望你……触碰我……”</p><p>“太小声了。我没有听清。”毫不留情的回复。</p><p>“触碰我……求求你。”声音稍微大了一些。</p><p>“如果我说不呢？”</p><p>克劳德猛地抬起头，怨怼般地盯着萨菲罗斯。他算是明白了，这个男人从一开始就在玩弄他。</p><p>“你需要学会的第二件事，”萨菲罗斯宣布道，“希望我做些什么的话，就先取悦我。这是公平的交换。”</p><p>去他妈的公平！克劳德再次沉默了一阵，然后在热潮将他折磨至无法忍受前开了口：“……你想让我怎么取悦你。”</p><p>这根本不像是一句礼貌的询问，更像是一句威胁。不过这已经算是很大的进步了，萨菲罗斯想，他好心地不再追究，开口道：“在取悦我的同时，得找点东西填住你的洞，否则你大概也没有心思完成我给你的任务吧？”</p><p>他探身打开了床边的抽屉，里面陈列了一些情趣道具——尼布尔海姆的旅店倒还算过得去。萨菲罗斯从中挑选了一个尺寸最大的按摩棒，将克劳德的身体向下按去，露出臀部，他将按摩棒塞了进去。发情期的Omega完全不需要任何润滑，粗大的道具顺利地进去了大半，然后在萨菲罗斯用力的一推下彻底地没入了后穴。克劳德发出一声沙哑的闷哼。萨菲罗斯端详了一会这个景色，似乎觉得不太够。这根按摩棒与他自己的比起来要小上许多，为了让克劳德之后能够适应，应该再添点东西，于是他又拿来一根珠串，不由分说地塞进了克劳德的后穴。将开关打开至中档后，萨菲罗斯重新将克劳德身体扶正。细小的“嗡嗡”声从他的下身传来，按摩棒连带着被一起塞进的珠串一起震动了起来，将一阵阵的快感推向紧包着的内壁。</p><p>“嗯啊啊……”克劳德抿着嘴发出呻吟，他重新跪稳之后，臀部的位置下降，在动作中滑出一部分的按摩棒又被床顶了回去，让他浑身一颤。</p><p>萨菲罗斯将自己的胯部凑向面前的金发少年，抬起他的下巴，对上那双即使充满情欲却仍含着倔强的双眼，然后作出了命令：“解开我的裤子，为我口交。如果做的好的话，我会考虑一下你刚才的请求。”</p><p>“……那么……先松开我的手啊……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯摇了摇头：“用嘴就足够了。”</p><p>克劳德难以置信地盯着萨菲罗斯，但后者似乎不是说着玩的。他在对方冷酷的毫不作为下妥协了，面带屈辱地凑上前，用牙齿咬住拉链，费力且笨拙地向下拉。他接着用同样的方法为萨菲罗斯脱下了内裤。已然勃起的性器一下子弹到了他的脸上，自前端分泌的液体沾到了他的面上，划过一淫糜的痕迹。</p><p>这比他刚到这个世界的那个晚上看起来更大了。在Omega发情的影响下，Alpha的情欲也被勾到极致，完全勃起的性器尺寸惊人。克劳德瑟缩了一下，然后下定决心般地张开嘴，将前端含了进去。</p><p>萨菲罗斯伸出手放在他的脑后，嘉奖似地揉动着他的金发。</p><p>克劳德完全不知道该怎么做。他笨拙地用舌头舔弄着柱体，小幅度地吞进吐出，唾液和性器上分泌的前液混合在一起，从他的嘴角溢出来。</p><p>“再吞进去一些。用你的舌头好好舔。”</p><p>克劳德照做了，巨大的伞状物已经顶到了他的喉口，让他呛了起来，但是还有很大一段仍在外面，他无论如何吞不进去了。他的舌头划过铃口，嘴唇从萨菲罗斯阴茎一半的位置滑到最前端，然后再重新回到开始的地方。</p><p>“很好，但你还没有彻底吞下。”</p><p>克劳德尽力尝试了一下，他的咽部被顶得发疼，这已经是他的极限了。金发的少年仰起头，抬眼哀求般地看向萨菲罗斯，含着性器的口中发出模糊的“呜呜”声。</p><p>“没办法再进去了吗？”表达惋惜的话语中却并不含失望，萨菲罗斯用手扣紧了克劳德的脑袋，用力按向他的性器，“第一次的话，我就来帮帮你吧。以后可要更熟练一些。”</p><p>“……唔！”克劳德的眼睛猛地睁大，发出一声被噎住的声音。萨菲罗斯顶了一下胯部，将性器彻底送入克劳德的喉中。喉口被前所未有地撑大了，生理性的眼泪划过他的脸颊。</p><p>他被噎得忘记继续用唇舌服务萨菲罗斯，不过银发的Alpha似乎没有在意，取回主动权开始操弄起克劳德的嘴。他的嘴角被磨得生疼，脑袋随着萨菲罗斯抽插的频率前后摇晃着。扣在他脑后的手揪住了他的头发，让他避无可避，每一下戳刺都强硬地按下他的舌根，顶入他的喉咙深处。囊袋一下下地拍打着他的下巴，将从嘴边流出的水抹成一片，他的下半张脸都湿淋淋的。即使是这样，身体的其他部位还是一点都没有被照顾到，被萨菲罗斯塞进后穴的玩具没有给他提供任何安抚，甚至还起了反作用。克劳德被迫将满是信息素气息的性器深深地含入口中，在忍耐极限的饥渴时被粗暴地操弄。</p><p>他感到口中的性器又涨大了一圈，龟头处顶到了更深的位置，他终于受不住，喉部剧烈痉挛了一下，不知哪来的力气脱离了萨菲罗斯的制约，将性器吐出，然后低下头疯狂地咳了起来，像是要呕吐一般。</p><p>萨菲罗斯微笑地看着他不断咳嗽，然后在他的呼吸重新归于平缓时再度毫不迟疑地将性器塞回了他的口中。接下来的抽插似乎稍微顺利了一些，克劳德像是放弃了挣扎，一声不吭地任由粗大的阴茎在他的口腔及喉管中活动，生理性的眼泪打湿了他过长的睫毛，满含着水汽的蓝色双目大睁着。</p><p>萨菲罗斯拿起按摩棒的控制器，将开关推到了最顶端。大幅的震动开始击打内壁，肠肉抽搐起来，更多的水从按摩棒与穴口间的小缝中被挤了出来。克劳德呜咽了一声弓起背，努力并起双腿以抵御过快的振动频率。因为双手被紧缚在身后，他很难维持平衡，几乎是在靠嘴里的阴茎支撑自己。</p><p>口中的抽插也越来越快，仿佛是要到达极限，克劳德的舌头、上颚、喉口依次被粗暴地碾过，这样的速度让他在窒息感与快感中上下沉浮。过浓的信息素充满了他的口腔和鼻部，他拼命地翕动着鼻翼，试图捕获清澈的空气，却只是让自己接收到更多的催情物质。</p><p>“唔咕——！！”</p><p>大量的精液灌入了他的口中，腥膻的味道裹着信息素在他的唇舌间化开。萨菲罗斯没有要抽出去的意思，仍是用一只手抵在他的后脑上。“全部吞下去，克劳德。”</p><p>在克劳德能反应过来之前，剧烈的咽反射已经让他吞下了许多液体，而且性器插入得极深，大部分精液几乎直接灌入了他的喉管。在确保克劳德都吃下去之后，萨菲罗斯放开了他，将阴茎从他口中抽出。金发的Omega弯下腰，开始疯狂地干呕起来。他的嘴角仍沾着一些溢出的精液，看起来分外淫糜。</p><p>萨菲罗斯托起他的下巴，克劳德半张着嘴，柔软的舌头随着干呕的频率一下一下地向外探着，上面还盛着一些残余的白浊。银发的Alpha露出一个奖励的微笑：“我很满意，克劳德。对于第一次来说已经很不错了，你果然学得很快，因此我决定同意你的请求。”</p><p>克劳德睫毛扑了一下，似乎没明白是什么意思。萨菲罗斯将他的身体向后按去，他的肩胛骨狠狠地撞在床上，后腹部和腕部又一次受到了拉扯，他发出一声呼喊，好看的眉毛因痛苦而纠在一起。</p><p>萨菲罗斯推开他的双腿，又将一个枕头垫在他的臀下。后穴流出的水立刻沾湿了布料。位置的变化让克劳德的穴口抽搐了一下，没有了床面的堵塞，按摩棒从过于泥泞的甬道中滑出了半截。萨菲罗斯将其推了进去，来回抽动了几下，最终彻底拔了出来。</p><p>“唔啊啊啊……哈啊……”</p><p>一直努力压抑自己叫喊的克劳德在这时失败了，破了音的呻吟从他口中漏出。萨菲罗斯勾起嘴角：“这不是叫得很好听吗？”</p><p>他接着开始取出仍留在后穴中的珠串，并且是恶趣味地一个一个慢慢拉出来，每个几乎有半个拳头这么大的球体被取出时克劳德的身体都会猛烈地弹动一下。现在两个玩具都被取了出来，穴口却因为被撑开太久没有立刻闭合，萨菲罗斯趁着甬道仍敞开的时候将自己的手指挤了进去，这次是三根一起，模仿性交的动作来回抽插。</p><p>“哈啊啊……萨菲罗斯，不要再折磨我了……快一点……结束吧——啊啊……”</p><p>“快一点结束？”萨菲罗斯加快了手上的动作，“你不会还不知道Omega的发情期会持续好几天吧？”</p><p>克劳德眼睛突然睁大了。他忘记了这一点，他以为像上一次一样，只要能快速做完他就可以解放了。蔚蓝的双目中闪过一丝绝望，现在萨菲罗斯甚至还没有亲自插进来，他就已经感到身体正在一点点地崩坏。</p><p>萨菲罗斯又加了一根手指，此时只有拇指抵在后穴上方，就好像从里到外将内壁捏住了。他很快找到了克劳德的敏感点，然后恶劣地朝着那处飞快地戳弄起来，同时变着角度转动着。后穴中的软肉颤抖着吞吐萨菲罗斯的手指，将不断涌出的液体抹在上面。银发的Alpha低下头：“我不会碰你的前面。你需要学会仅仅用后面的器官高潮。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的话语让他屏住了呼吸，他扬着头的性器现在只需要再来一点的抚慰就可以获得释放，只要一点就够了，但Alpha的要求让这变成了不可能。</p><p>经历过道具的一轮折磨，克劳德的后穴已经十分敏感，再加上四根手指的反复抽插，他没花多久就高潮了。他的下体就像是拧开的水龙头，过多的液体喷了出来，淋在萨菲罗斯的手上，又滴在枕头上汇聚成小小的一滩。他的腿根带动着小腹一同剧烈抽搐了起来，一汩一汩地将水推出。</p><p>“这样大概可以了吧？”萨菲罗斯喃喃道，与其说是在问克劳德，他更像是在对自己说。抽出的手指探入了克劳德的口中，在搅动间他尝到了自己的味道，甜腻而浓郁，像是蒸馏过的糖浆。</p><p>克劳德剧烈喘息着，一个硬物抵在了他的穴口上，比之前的按摩棒、比萨菲罗斯并起的四根手指都要粗，在他得到些许休憩之前，那根硬物坚定地向内挺进了。他发出一声高亢的痛呼，脖子和背部连成一个漂亮的曲线，高高拱起。</p><p>“疼……好疼……啊啊啊……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的手抚过他的脸颊，安慰般地说道：“放松，没事的。为我敞开，好好感受我。”</p><p>“呃啊……！哈……不行的……不可能进来……”</p><p>克劳德被束缚着的手张了开来，拧动着身下的床单，痛感随着那根侵犯他的硬物一点点向里深入。括约肌包裹着的那一环褶皱被一一撑开抚平。萨菲罗斯就像一个极其耐心的老师，温和地鼓励道：“你可以的，克劳德，放松你的肌肉。”</p><p>这已经与克劳德上次所体验到的不是一个大小了，他做了几个深呼吸，试图像萨菲罗斯说的那样放松自己。终于，在体液的润滑下，粗大的性器完全挺入了他湿热的甬道，开始试探般地来回抽动。·萨菲罗斯俯下身，银色的头发垂在克劳德的胸口，细微的酥痒让Omega颤了颤。他一手撑在床上，一手用虎口环住了克劳德的脖颈。他可以感受到动脉在他的手掌下一跳一跳地运作，还有少年吞咽时喉头的滚动。随着他渐渐用力，少年开始呛了起来，身体挣动了几下。</p><p>Omega在他的禁锢下迷蒙地睁开眼睛：“就这样杀了我吧……萨菲罗斯……那不是你一直想做的吗？”</p><p>男人脸上的表情变得有些古怪：“你为什么会这么认为？”</p><p>“哈啊……为什么会这么认为？你在开什么玩笑……？你用正宗……多少次贯穿我的身体……啊啊啊……不……停下……”</p><p>“但是我从未杀死过你。”萨菲罗斯平静地说道，他撤去自己的手，低下头深深地吻住了克劳德。他们交换唾液的同时，那根插入后穴的性器抽动得越来越快。克劳德睁大眼睛盯着萨菲罗斯阖上的双目，他看起来虔诚而庄重，仿佛在进行什么仪式。这令他感到恶心。</p><p>时间的概念变得模糊了起来，克劳德不知道那根粗大的肉刃在他的体内抽插了多久。就像萨菲罗斯说的那样，他确实学会了只用后面的器官就高潮——甚至高潮了不止一次，也学会了在未被触碰到情况下射精。不知疲倦的Alpha几乎榨干了他，他疲软的性器到后来只能吐出一些清液。最后一次高潮时，萨菲罗斯与他一同到达了临界点。Alpha的性器破开了那个隐秘的小口，进入了他以前不曾拥有的一个器官，大量的精液灌入了他的生殖腔，冲刷着柔弱的肉壁。那个时候他已经失去了思考的能力，所有的感官仿佛都集中在了下体的部位，只有当萨菲罗斯凶狠地啃食起他后颈的腺体时，他才意识到身体的其他地方也能接收到痛觉。</p><p>失神的那段时间里，他的脑中莫名地闪过一段影像——他骑坐在萨菲罗斯的身上，双手撑着男人的身体，腰部上上下下地起伏着。他像是在透过一扇满是雾气的窗子眺望，没有一处拥有焦点，又在最末端梦境似地向四周溶解开，散作一团白花花的噪点。</p><p>“克劳德，克劳德……”</p><p>他模糊地听到萨菲罗斯在轻喃他的名字，思绪被那一团噪点侵蚀填满着，像消音的棉花般阻塞了他的听觉。阴茎终于从体内抽出时，克劳德的身上已没有一处是干净的了，无论是亲吻啃咬留下的红痕，还是被肆意涂抹的浊液。他的头失去力气地歪向一侧，气息微弱却急促。</p><p>但是那双手仍在他的身上抚弄着，他几乎已经红肿起来的后穴很快又被重新硬起来的性器抵住了。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯……求求你……我真的已经……哈啊……”他的话语破碎得不行，在他能够完成一句完整的哀求前，意识终于彻底抽离。性器再一次捅入了被灌满精液的肠道，萨菲罗斯重新开始顶弄时，金发的Omega已瘫软于他的怀中，昏沉地睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男人弯下腰，怜爱地抚弄着面前之人的金发。他的小陆行鸟失去了意识，虽然仍会在他的顶弄下发出几声不自主的轻哼，但仅此而已，无论他用多低俗的话来羞辱他，他都不会有一点反应。</p><p>看来得锻炼一下他的体力了。萨菲罗斯想。</p><p>这是自克劳德分化以来的第五次发情，第一次时他在男孩绝望的请求下帮助了他，顺便进行了标记——这自然不在一开始说好的帮助范围内，不过对一个全心全意钦慕着他的少年来说倒不算是什么无法接受的事情。他有着足够精湛的假面——只要先抱歉地说自己没控制住，如果不能接受的话就去医院把标记洗掉，那个小陆行鸟就会把所有的错误揽到自己身上。他当然没有钱去洗标记，还一直愧疚地认为是自己麻烦了高高在上的将军，自己的发情期影响了将军，让他不得已与这样一个乡下来的小兵绑定在一起。</p><p>十五岁的少年总是天真地认为身边的人都是大好人，先下手总是对的，他就像是一只愚蠢而诱人的陆行鸟，轻而易举地就被不知何人抛过来的野菜骗走。如果一开始就拴在身边的话，大概会比较保险。该说他幸好分化成了Omega吗？虽然Alpha和Omega之间的标记不能像杰诺瓦细胞那样可以进行自如的操控，却意外地更加有趣。</p><p>食物和水都会由旅店的侍者直接送进来，随行的那个名叫布雷亚的塔克斯也还算安分，这几天识趣地待在楼下的另一间客房中，不曾来打扰。不过据短暂的通讯说，那个不知天高地厚的女孩蒂法每天都会跑到旅馆中来打探一下。感人的友谊。</p><p>萨菲罗斯对无人打扰的境况非常满意。整个房间中都铺满了浓烈的气息，他们的信息素混合在一起，每一丝每一缕都紧密融合着。第一个晚上过后的那一天他的Omega还稍有些体力，仍会在热潮侵袭得不那么厉害时进行反抗。他奋力扯动着那根束缚双手的皮带，即使手腕处的扭伤让他疼得皱起眉。萨菲罗斯很自信他的束缚足够坚固，因而无论克劳德多么用力，那根皮带也只是“吱嘎”着在他的腕部留下一圈深深的红痕。</p><p>金发的Omega在屡次失败后开始用他所知道的恶劣词句进行咒骂，这是个可爱又徒劳的行为，总会以他的嘴被什么东西堵上为结局。他还尝试过用腿踹，不过力度和准度都有待提高。这是另外一个致命错误。萨菲罗斯会在他踹过来时握住他的小腿，然后异常轻松地让他整个人向后倒去。拉着小腿抬高臀部，再用手揽过他的脑袋，克劳德就可以清楚地看到自他的后穴淌出了自己的情液和萨菲罗斯灌注在其中的白浊。这个光景似乎让他的身体感到兴奋，因为他的后穴在目光触及时缩了缩，像是十分饥渴一般，于是萨菲罗斯又多了一个可以羞辱他的机会。</p><p>发情期间克劳德因为过分激烈的性事昏过去几次，片刻后又在不曾放缓的顶弄中苏醒，刚刚睁开的眼睛立刻就染上了一层情欲，迷茫而沉醉的目光透过覆在眸子上的湿热液体投向将他抱在怀中的男人。等他思绪清明反应过来之后便是一阵激烈的反抗，萨菲罗斯几乎有些享受这样的小插曲。他的身体挣动得很剧烈，又因为体力尽失而大口喘气。有时他也会成功，挣脱桎梏，趴跪着挪到床边，继而被一双手掐着腰部拖回来。萨菲罗斯将他牢牢地按在身下，一只手捂着他的嘴巴将他的头向上抬起。克劳德的反抗意识最终在满溢出来的快感中沉没了，他屈服于萨菲罗斯深埋于他体内的那根东西，随着其前后抽插的节奏发出好听的叫喊。</p><p>然后是现在。萨菲罗斯知道克劳德的发情期快要过去了，无论是体温还是信息素的浓烈程度都降低了不少。他们刚刚结束了一次，克劳德昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，身下已是第三块换上的床单，不过看起来还得再换一次。他的倔强脾气似乎被驯服了一些，也有可能只是因为实在没有力气再进行反抗了。萨菲罗斯将他翻过来，解开了那根皮带，然后对他手腕上的伤施放了一个治愈魔法。那几丝跳跃着的绿色线缕带着一阵酥麻缠上克劳德的手臂时，他仍毫无反应。</p><p>萨菲罗斯坐在床边，敲门声响起时他的眉头皱了一下。不过勉强算是个好时间，至少没在一半的时候。敲门声急促又带着点克制，显然不是布雷亚或是旅店的侍者，应该也不是蒂法，那女孩每天都只是过来确保他们没有发生什么意外，对于进门则没表现出什么兴趣——当然也不应该有。</p><p>银发的Alpha调整了一下自己的表情，在不至于让对方感到不耐烦的恰到好处的时间打开了门。</p><p>金色的头发，与克劳德相仿的五官。是他的母亲，克劳迪娅。</p><p>女人将头发老练地盘在脑后，看到他时似乎有些小小地受惊，她应该是预料到了开门的人会是谁，不过当真正的神罗英雄萨菲罗斯如此近地站在面前时，不管是谁都会吓一跳。</p><p>她将手放在胸前，小幅度地牵出了一个礼貌的笑容，像是在斟酌如何开口：“将军大人，非常抱歉打扰了，我是克劳德的母亲，听说……您与我的孩子，成为了伴侣？”</p><p>“是蒂法告诉您的？”萨菲罗斯笑了笑，“确实是这样。夫人，您不用叫我将军大人。”</p><p>“我很惊讶。他是一个莽撞的孩子，不太擅长人际交往，还在尼布尔海姆时也只有蒂法一个朋友——勉强称得上是。离开这里后便再没有与我联系过了，我很担心他。他第一次去米德加，独自一人，大概谁都不认识、也什么都不会吧？我也是刚刚才知道他分化成了Omega，能有您这样一个稳重的Alpha来照顾他，实在是太幸运了。他从六岁时在海报上看到您时便一直仰慕您，只是我不明白……您居然会成为他的伴侣，是确实有喜欢上我的孩子吧？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯偏了一下头，这算是一个考验吗？“如果您是在担心我企图利用他的话，那完全不需要。我确确实实把他当做我的伴侣。”他露出一个安抚性的微笑。</p><p>“我会把这当做一个肯定的回答。”女人说道，看起来宽慰了一些，“但是蒂法告诉我他受伤了，而且还在这种时候突然回来，到底发生了什么？他走后我仔细翻看过神罗的条款，其中提到Omega在发情期间是不需要执行任务的。”</p><p>“本该是这样没错。他的发情期提前了，如果战斗至体力透支的话，会导致生理系统失调引起的发情状态。克劳德对工作很认真，总是过分认真，您知道他想加入特种兵。”</p><p>“但是已经没可能了吧？特种兵只招收Alpha。”</p><p>“如果能力特别突出的话，也会有被破格招收的机会。突出到让拉扎德主任注意到的话。三等兵里有几个Beta就是特例，虽然目前为止还没有哪个Omega成功过，但克劳德很努力。”</p><p>“请您盯着他一些！无论如何他应该把自己的安全放在第一位。”</p><p>“我会的，夫人。”</p><p>女人沉默了一会，有些犹豫地开口道：“我想见一见他。我已经快半年没听到任何关于他的消息了。”</p><p>……这可不是什么好主意。萨菲罗斯带上一个礼貌地微笑，温和地回绝了：“以他现在的样子来见您，或许不太合适。但是我会让他之后来看您的。”</p><p>克劳迪娅似乎瞬间明白过来了，稍显尴尬地后退了两步。“我知道了。那就麻烦将军大人了。”</p><p>女人离开后，萨菲罗斯阖上门然后转过身。出乎意料地，他对上了克劳德眼睛。饱含着怒火的眼睛。</p><p>“你醒了。”萨菲罗斯心情愉悦地说道，“你听到了多少？”</p><p>金发的Omega一丝不挂地从床上下来，抬手扯住了萨菲罗斯领口，将他撞向一旁的墙上。男人任由他将自己抵在墙面上，嘴角是一丝游刃有余的微笑。</p><p>“你没有资格与她说话。”他从未在这双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里看到如此愤怒的神情，“下一次你接近我的母亲，我会杀了你。”</p><p>“但这样会很奇怪的，不是吗？这次也是你母亲主动来找我的。”</p><p>“你根本就不该踏足这个小镇。”</p><p>“我现在对烧了这里没什么兴趣，克劳德。你的母亲活着的话对我们来说都有好处。”</p><p>“不要，再提起她。别让我想杀你。”克劳德低声道。</p><p>“你办得到的话。”萨菲罗斯把克劳德的手腕从他的黑色大衣领子上拽了下来，“现在坐下吧，你该吃药了。”他扬了扬下巴，示意不知何时出现在柜子上的小药瓶。</p><p>克劳德有些愕然地问道；“……你是随身都带着这玩意吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉。“你在想什么？这是向旅店老板买的。”</p><p>克劳德没说话，听话地坐下开始吃药，这大概是他唯一能和萨菲罗斯达成共识的事，虽然他对原因还是有些在意。“说起来，你为什么这么执着让我吃药？倒不是觉得不好，有些在意你的想法而已。”</p><p>“我看上去像是喜欢小孩的人吗？”</p><p>“绝对不是。”克劳德飞快地答道，“我的意思是，你太过执着于吃药这件事了，明明从结果上来说，之后再去打掉也是可行的。”</p><p>“这么快就开始考虑这种问题了吗？看起来你接受得不错。很显而易见的原因，这种药对身体没什么损伤，但做手术的话多少还是会有些危害的。”</p><p>“我不知道你什么时候竟会考虑起我的身体。”克劳德冷笑道，抬起他的手腕，“你几天前才刚刚把我的两只手腕毫不犹豫地拧断了。”</p><p>“你应该配合一些的。”萨菲罗斯的语气中透出一种令人恶心的惋惜。</p><p>克劳德懊恼自己为什么又开始与萨菲罗斯争论这种事情。他背朝着Alpha坐回床上，然后在注意到其上的污浊之后猛地站起，开始着手更换床单。萨菲罗斯不知道又把他的衣服藏到哪去了，真是恶趣味。</p><p>“不只是因为你不喜欢小孩。”他将一块新的床单换上，突然开口道，“你不是什么会为这种原因如此谨慎的人。”</p><p>“你还真是不依不饶。”</p><p>“你在担心什么？”克劳德转过身盯着他，“怕出来的会是一个怪物吗？不，你巴不得它是个怪物。你从来不会嫌傀儡太多。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的神情看起来阴沉了几分，克劳德不明白这是为什么。Alpha的目光不带掩饰地扫过他仍赤裸的身体，他面色不善地沉默了很久，正当克劳德以为他不会作出回答时，萨菲罗斯开口了：“你想成为第二个露克蕾西娅吗？”</p><p>克劳德在听到这个名字后呼吸一滞。“那是你的母亲。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯扭过头：“只是一个我从未见过的女人。宝条的一个试验品。你想成为第二个她吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼布尔海姆镇中央的广场上是一个被木质围栏环绕的水塔，其上的风车颤颤巍巍地转动。这是最初的那个，并非是大火燃尽后重建的复制品。他曾坐在上面，告诉蒂法他决定去米德加成为神罗的特种兵。</p><p>成为像萨菲罗斯那样的特种兵。</p><p>这个愿望被实现得有些过头了。他被直接改造成了萨菲罗斯的复制体，连细胞都被打上了那位英雄的烙印。杰诺瓦的诅咒缠绕在基因链上，嵌入每一个接合处。</p><p>“感觉好些了？”</p><p>克劳德突然的搭话吓了一跳，猛地扭过了头。</p><p>“……蒂法！”</p><p>“抱歉吓着你了。”女孩说道，面带笑容地盯着不远处的那个水塔，“就是这里，我还记得很清楚。你那时看着夜空，眼睛里亮亮的。那次之后，我没想到要过这么久才能再见到你。”</p><p>他垂下目光，不知道该回答什么。“只过了半年不到。而且，我也没能成为特种兵。”</p><p>蒂法很坚决地摇了摇头。“以前天天都能见到你，即使在父亲对你生气之后也是。我们不怎么聊天，你走的前一天晚上，大概是我们说得最多的一次了吧？但是，你真正离开尼布尔海姆，我才注意到距离确实是能将人之间的联系切断的。不对，应该说是这个距离，才让我发现我一直没有真正理解你的想法。为什么离开后就将一切的通讯舍弃了？为什么连你的母亲都无法获知你的消息呢？——这次你回来了，我无法理解的东西却更多了，你……变得不一样了。”</p><p>克劳德避开了蒂法投向他的目光。“对不起。如果可以的话，我会想好好解释的。”</p><p>“……又是这样。”蒂法叹了口气，“你又在推开一切，全都一个人来背负的话，会很累的。如果我不行的话，至少也让萨菲罗斯将军知道。他是你从小就喜欢的人，你的Alpha，不是吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“明明得到了爱慕之人的回应，你的眼睛里却没有像那天晚上一样满是憧憬的亮光。”</p><p>克劳德的嘴唇动了动，视野里熟悉的木质房屋交错分布着，那些在过去也与他没有什么交集的邻人正将货物从卡车上搬下来。尾气从无砖石覆盖的地上掀起尘土，布满划痕的外壳在阳光下斑驳不堪，看起来就和他当初与扎克斯一起乘坐的那辆一样。</p><p>还没有被大火吞没、完好无损、一切如常的尼布尔海姆。人们在炽烈阳光下的风沙中行走，像一团团的幻影。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯将军，他看起来很喜欢你。”蒂法看到克劳德的脸颤动了一下。</p><p>“……你这么觉得？”</p><p>“是啊。他，不打算和你一起去见你的母亲吗？”</p><p>“之前在旅馆里见过一面了。他还有些事要处理。”克劳德的语气听起来在谈论什么与他毫无关系的事。</p><p>蒂法若有所思地点了点头。接下来的一路上都没有更多的交谈，他们循着小径到达那个挂着“斯特莱夫”牌子的屋前时，克劳迪娅已经守在了门口。她将儿子搂进了一个几乎窒息的怀抱。克劳德感受到她鬓边漏下的几根碎发正摩挲着自己的脸颊。</p><p>女人的手很粗糙，是常年劳作留下的痕迹。那双手捧着他的脸，像是在小心翼翼地端着什么易碎品。</p><p>“克劳德，我的孩子，已经两年了！”</p><p>他愣了愣，是搞错时间了吗？明明才离开几个月。“妈妈，我……”</p><p>克劳迪娅抹去眼泪，把手放在围裙上擦了擦，自顾自地继续说着：“你长高了。米德加很繁华吧，有机会的话，妈妈也想去看一看。快进来。”</p><p>他被一个趔趄拉近了屋内，木门在他和蒂法身后关上。家具摆放得很整齐，餐厅的桌子上是一篮花，似乎是新鲜采摘的。他床边的那个收音机还在原位，却未曾积灰。床头最显眼的位置贴着神罗的征兵海报。</p><p>他突然感到一阵头疼，眼前的景象覆上一层噪点，几条抖动着的竖条从左至右划过，每一样事物的边缘都蓦地扩大，染上红蓝的残影。克劳迪娅与蒂法站在厨房的水池边，身影像是被笔触抹糊，又在片刻后于他的眼中聚焦。</p><p>“……都市应该充满了诱惑吧？要是有个可靠的恋人，妈妈就能稍微放心了。”</p><p>这是怎么回事？母亲应该已经知道萨菲罗斯是他的恋人了吧？克劳德捂着脑袋站了起来，踉跄着后退了几步。克劳迪娅与蒂法转过身，像是什么都被注意到似地笑吟吟地看着他。</p><p>“你呀，需要成熟一点的女孩带你一步步前进，那种类型的人最适合你了。”</p><p>“妈妈，你在说什么？萨菲罗斯是我的恋人，不是已经知道了吗？”</p><p>木门又开了，面前的两人却不为所动，像是对那声宣告似的开门声充耳不闻。克劳德扭过头，看见银发的男人正站在门口。</p><p>“说好让我一人来见母亲的，你怎么——”</p><p>话语在他看清门外景象后止住了。萨菲罗斯手中提着染血的正宗。几乎是浓黑的鲜血黏稠地裹在刀刃上，自刀尖末端聚拢，缓慢地向下滴落。</p><p>他身后是一片火海。房屋被火舌撕裂的声音延迟地冲进小屋。</p><p>克劳德的瞳孔骤缩，伸手探向身后，却摸了个空。什么都没有，没有任何东西可以让他来保护家人。</p><p>“克劳德，我的克劳德，你不需要其他人。”</p><p>他转过身，疯了一般地冲向厨房，但本该在这里的两人却不见了踪影。“……妈妈！蒂法！”</p><p>他身边的各种木制品都开始被火苗侵蚀，浓烟从四处滚滚而来，呛鼻的味道混合着木屑被风卷动。</p><p>“请你……至少放过我的儿子吧……”</p><p>女人的哀求声从身后微弱地传来。他再次冲向声音的来源，看见不久前还与他说着话的母亲倒在地上，房屋在不断崩落，一条燃着的木梁挡住了她逃走的路。</p><p>正宗不知何时到了蒂法手中，女孩的脸上满是泪痕。“为什么杀了爸爸，告诉我啊！”她朝男人挥去一剑，却只是将武器送入了对方手中。萨菲罗斯轻易地夺回了自己的武士刀，物归原主后刀锋一转，贯穿了女孩的胸口。女孩像一片残叶一样挂在刀上，胸口涌出的鲜红液体覆盖了整个刀刃，在火光中映出男人笑着的脸。</p><p>克劳德挣扎着想要跑上前，身体却仿佛被什么束缚住了，一步也无法挪动。他接着看到了一个绝不可能发生的景象。那是他自己，戴着遮住大半个面部的头盔，手中握着破坏剑。</p><p>“我明明那么尊敬你……你曾经是我唯一的梦想……”</p><p>破坏剑被打落在地。萨菲罗斯走向那个失去了武器的士兵，将他的头盔摘掉，露出一张稚嫩的脸，泪水从他的眼角滑落，精准地滴入男人手中。</p><p>他被按倒在地上，正宗的刀锋再次饮到了鲜血。从胸口贯入，深深地没进木质地板。他被牢牢地钉住了。萨菲罗斯俯下身，几乎完全将这个年少的安保士兵笼罩在自己的阴影中。银色的头发幕帘似地垂下，遮住了两人的脸。但克劳德知道他们在接吻。萨菲罗斯在一片火光中将他按在地上单方面地掠夺。小小的士兵颤抖着屈起双腿，又被极其粗暴地按下。痛苦的呜咽夹杂在唇舌搅动的声响中。</p><p>“我要你的眼中，自始至终只有我。人偶不该有家人，不该有朋友，人偶只需要有他的主人就够了。”</p><p>他被抛起又落下，黑暗彻底侵蚀了视野。</p><p>克劳德猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘气，肺腔鼓动着摄入新鲜空气。他翻身坐了起来，身下的床垫异常柔软：“蒂法！妈妈！”</p><p>泛黄的天花板，亮度正好的顶灯。窸窸窣窣的声音从一旁传来，似乎是被子摩擦发出的。</p><p>只是一个梦？</p><p>一只手抚上了他的后背。“你的母亲，不是昨天才刚见过吗？”</p><p>克劳德转过头，看到了出现在他梦魇中的那张脸，对方似乎正在欣赏着他惊魂未定的表情。</p><p>被雕刻得近乎完美的面庞在他眼中放大，萨菲罗斯扣住了他的脑袋，吻去他在梦中不自觉溢出的泪水。脑中的混沌还未散去，银发男人的面孔与梦魇中那个狰狞的脸合在一起又渐渐分开。</p><p>他想起来了，昨天发情期结束后，萨菲罗斯放他去见了自己的母亲。他抱着克劳迪娅哭了很久，母亲却只当是少年人归家后无法控制情绪。与他极为相像的女人絮絮叨叨地说了很多，也问了一堆关于萨菲罗斯的事情，是否真的待你好、是否伤害过你、将军这么忙会留空闲时间给你吗，诸如此类的琐碎之事。为了不让母亲担心，他基本给了正向的回答。但从某种意义上来说他说的都是事实，如果从旁人的视角来看——比如安吉尔、或是布雷亚——萨菲罗斯确实是个体贴的伴侣。</p><p>“……几点了？”他的声音有些沙哑。</p><p>“快中午了。”萨菲罗斯从床边站了起来，“看你很累的样子就没有把你叫醒。反正也没什么事吧？我报给神罗的信息中你还被登记为失踪。”</p><p>克劳德“哼”了一声。这几天他为什么会这么累男人大概心知肚明。“我带回来的磁盘，放在哪了？”</p><p>“扔给那个塔克斯了。破除加密这种事，也就只有他们能做了。”</p><p>“说起来，你用什么理由到这里的？神罗的一等特种兵，随随便便就跑到西大陆的某个乡下镇上，怎么看都很可疑吧？”</p><p>“算是在执行任务。”萨菲罗斯回答，一边将洗好的衣服扔给克劳德，“上报时说的是瑞雷博士拜托我来处理她的试验品。”</p><p>克劳德惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“她真这么说了？不是科学部的机密吗？”</p><p>“假的。”萨菲罗斯顿了顿，似乎在斟酌什么，“她已经死了。死人说过什么，没有人会追究。”</p><p>克劳德愣住了：“可是我明明救了她，我杀了所有的雪崩。布雷亚也还活着，所以她本该也没事的……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯冷冷地看着他：“她说她会告诉宝条。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“这已经足够我把她灭口了。”</p><p>“你——？”克劳德的心突然被一阵愤怒攥紧了，“你杀了她？”</p><p>“你想过如果你做的事被宝条知道会怎么样吗？”</p><p>克劳德沉默了片刻，眼中是不赞成的倔强。“那种事，之后再去处理也可以。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯狭长的蛇瞳注视着他，没有再回答。</p><p>-</p><p>直升机的旋翼向下推出气流，风沙四散奔逃，零星的几根草叶像是上了发条般疯狂摇曳。人们惊异地从各自的窗口探出头。最近尼布尔海姆似乎被光顾得太频繁了一些，这已是一周内第二架来自神罗的直升机了。先是那位战争英雄萨菲罗斯，再是这些穿着白色大褂的奇怪人物。居民们不曾知道神罗公馆中埋藏的试验，好奇的眼神隐在畏惧之后。</p><p>棕发的男人用手按紧自己的无线耳机，小声地说道：“是宝条，还有一些随行的研究员。……不多，大概四五人。停在这里的话，大概是知道您在这个旅店里？……也是，我们的直升机太过显眼，没被发现的话反而会更奇怪。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯按掉了通讯，目光移至克劳德身上，后者正在翻看手机，注意到他的目光后抬起头。“怎么了？”</p><p>“宝条来了。”他简短地回答，注意到克劳德的动作顿了顿，“你待在这里。你还处于下落不明的状态，确保这一点就可以了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯下楼与那名塔克斯碰了面——目前为止他仍是可信的，之前的威胁仍在起效。直升机已然停稳，宝条站在垂下的绳梯旁，就像是在等谁。</p><p>他等到了萨菲罗斯。双手插在白大褂口袋中的男人笑了起来，脸上的沟壑被牵动着挤凑出一个如愿以偿的表情。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯将军。”令人恶心的语气。明明带着敬称，高高在上的姿态却仿佛在与一个卑微的手下说话，或许在他心中确实如此，所有人都可以成为他的试验品，毫无人格可言的物件，区别仅仅只是优秀的成功品或是劣质的失败品。</p><p>“宝条博士。”银发的男人应道，毫不掩饰自己语气中的厌恶，“突然造访这里，大概不只是为了和我聊天吧？”</p><p>“啊……确实不是。我想我们要做的事似乎有些冲突。因为之前在科学部内部说好的是，如果瑞雷博士遭遇不测，她的所有研究都将由我接手。所以，我们大概应该了解一下冲突为什么会发生吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨菲罗斯离开后他的信息素仍浮在空中，虽然不愿意承认，但这让克劳德感到一种莫名其妙的安心。如果萨菲罗斯本人在这里的话，他甚至还会有几分焦躁，不过仅仅是这种雪松般的味道的话，倒是不令人讨厌。</p><p>Alpha的气息对已被标记的Omega来说就像某种安抚剂，但克劳德并不知道这一点。</p><p>他从衣橱下的第三层柜子里找到了自己的衣服——萨菲罗斯为什么没有留张纸条或者发个信息告诉他物品位置的习惯？每一次都需要花时间四处翻找让他有些头疼。口袋里那几颗布雷亚给的魔石还在，虽然经过几天的休息魔力已经完全恢复，但这具身体从未接受过魔晄与杰诺瓦的强化，几个简单的初级魔法就可以让他耗尽所有魔力储备。</p><p>自从来到这个世界他就一直期望着能够见到宝条。他是一切的开端，制造萨菲罗斯、制造克隆体，还有各种恶心的怪物研制，杀了他应该能解决很大一部分的问题。然而根据萨菲罗斯的说法，杰诺瓦的身体似乎不在这里，移动它的人只可能是宝条。克劳德从未做过拷问的工作，而且他不确定是否有什么真的能够威胁到宝条。这个科学家想要的到底是什么呢？最完美、最强大的怪物，还是他自己的生命？为了实现目标，他或许根本不会在意自己的身体。</p><p>克劳德站在房间中央，认真地思考起该如何对宝条下手。</p><p>房间里没有什么可以充当武器的东西。从米德加赶到尼布尔海姆的路上他为了节省体力所以把自己的爆能枪扔了，他有的仅仅是几颗劣等魔石。</p><p>“克劳德？在吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯临走前扔给他的通讯器响了起来。听说用的是内部加密频道，拥有最高的反侦察级别，即使是塔克斯也未必能够监听。</p><p>“布雷亚。呃，好久不见。”事实上也没有见面。</p><p>“你的声音听起来不错！伤势恢复得怎么样了？”</p><p>“……没有大碍，现在已经感觉不到了。萨菲罗斯后来又给我治疗过。”</p><p>“对不起，我的治愈魔法效果太差了。”</p><p>“不，很有用。”克劳德半是撒谎地说，“最基本的凝血你做到了。当时最需要的就是个。”</p><p>他听到通讯频道对面笑了笑，然后突然想起了瑞雷博士——萨菲罗斯说他杀了她，那么——他猛地退后了两步，几乎是惶恐地开口问道：“萨菲罗斯，没有对你做什么吧？”</p><p>布雷亚短暂地沉默了一阵。“没有，为什么这么问？”</p><p>“你不想知道些什么吗？”</p><p>“……嗯，想知道。但是暂时还不是时候，对吗？”塔克斯回答得很直白，“还有，谢谢你那时从雪崩手下保护了我。”</p><p>“我说了只是下意识而已。”</p><p>“算是救了我两次。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“——所以，有什么需要帮忙的话，尽管说就好了。那个磁盘，我会尽全力去破解的。”</p><p>克劳德必须承认他有怀疑过这个新人塔克斯是否能完成这个任务，毕竟瑞雷博士对上面的加密技术相当自信。虽然在原世界中，雪崩以出人意料的速度完成了破解，但那是弗希托，制造出了Raven的疯狂科学家。</p><p>克劳德深吸了一口气，握着通讯器的手指不自觉地扣紧：“你看到他杀死瑞雷博士了吗？”</p><p>布雷亚似乎考虑了一会。“是的。”</p><p>“那不是我的意思。”</p><p>“我知道，你……你当时冒着生命危险保护她，即使我都已经打算按照维尔多部长说的那样舍弃她了。最终只能看着你拼命救下的她被杀死，真的很抱歉。”</p><p>“不是你的错。”克劳德微微叹了口气，挪步向窗边，外面是旅店之后的另一条不太明显的小径，他儿时曾把那里当做秘密通道——整天围着蒂法转的那些男孩不知道这个地方，是避开他们的最佳选择。</p><p>“我想，将军大人只是想要保护你。”布雷亚谨慎地顿了顿，“反正已经违反了一部分公司的命令，再告诉你一些科学部内部信息也没关系。瑞雷博士属于特种兵优化与研究的那一组，档案里写着她刚进入神罗时的那几年都是由宝条博士带着的。宝条博士是她最信任的导师。如果仅仅得到她口头的保证，就算是我也不会放心。灭口是唯一确保公司不查到你头上的方式了。虽然当时很震惊，但是现在想起来，或许为了保护真正在意的人，即使是将军大人也会做出些奇怪的举动。”</p><p>克劳德差点嗤笑出声。这都是些什么乱七八糟的逻辑？塔克斯引以为傲的侦查能力都去哪了？就算是新人也不该这样胡乱得出结论。他从来不会去思考萨菲罗斯做某些事的原因，更遑论杀人。萨菲罗斯杀人还需要理由吗？他向来只是顺从自己疯狂扭曲的心境而已。</p><p>“竟然还会试图将他的行为合理化，是现在身为某种意义上的共犯的本能吗？”</p><p>“啊、不是这样。”</p><p>“……算了。”克劳德揉了揉眉心，“萨菲罗斯现在已经碰到宝条了？”</p><p>“是，似乎在讨论什么。将军大人看起来不太愉快。——差点忘了！我这次联络你是想再叮嘱一遍——请千万待在房间里，除非宝条博士的人有上来调查的打算，我会立即通过这个频道告知你。如果被发现的话，无论是你，还是汇报你失踪信息的将军大人都会惹上麻烦。”</p><p>让萨菲罗斯惹上麻烦听起来倒是不错。但是以现在这种战斗能力完全不乐观的状态面对宝条，暂时还是算了。克劳德伸手推开窗户，回答道：“我知道。”</p><p>“那就好，我现在出去看一下情况。到时候联系！”</p><p>信号断了。克劳德盯着手中的通讯器看了一会，然后望向窗外。让他乖乖待在这里是绝对不可能的。如果连曾经那些整日缀在蒂法身后的男孩都不知道这条小径的话，他有很大把握不被人发现。只要从窗口翻出去，他就可以趁着萨菲罗斯与宝条僵持的阶段提前接触瑞雷博士所说的实验体。目标很明确，尼布尔海姆是个几乎什么也没有的荒僻小镇，神罗大宅，还有那座魔晄炉是唯二的两个可能进行研究的地方。</p><p>在此之前，他最好还是采取一些伪装比较好。科学部出动的时候总会有安保部门的士兵随行，他们的校准头盔可以让视野变得极其开阔，一个身着神罗制服的人如果鬼鬼祟祟的脱离队伍行动应该很容易引起怀疑。</p><p>克劳德再次翻开了衣橱，希望有什么别的衣服可以用。他只找到了一件萨菲罗斯的衣服。或许是便服一类的？他从未见到他穿过。在原来的世界中他所见的萨菲罗斯永远是一等兵时期的装束，刚来这里时他甚至对这个男人居然会在洗澡后穿上浴袍这个事实感到震惊。不过说到底，萨菲罗斯在神罗的时候，即使被神化成无人能及的英雄，也不过是个普通人。</p><p>这件常服也是黑色的，上面似乎还残留着许多信息素。在反应过来之前，克劳德已经低下头埋在衣服中深吸了一口气，他随即触电般地抬起头。他刚刚干了什么？金发少年怀疑人生地后退了两步。但是，上面的气息确实太好闻了，从他的鼻腔深深灌入一直到达肺腔时，他感觉身体前所未有地安静了下来。不是萨菲罗斯本人散出的那种常带强烈侵略性的味道，而是纯澈的、安抚性的气息。</p><p>克劳德手中攥着这件衣服与自己的意志僵持了一会。他不想显得自己像个变态，但从另一个角度想，这个味道能让他感到安心，注意力也可以更集中一些，大概可以帮助他在战斗中有更好的发挥，所以带着或许也无可厚非吧？算是个勉强过得去的理由，克劳德把萨菲罗斯的衣服揣在怀中，推开房间的门小心翼翼地出去了。</p><p>左边的客房是接下来的搜索目标。他先敲了敲门，得到了无人应答的结果，于是大着胆子将扭好的铁丝塞进了锁孔中。作为后来的雪崩小队的临时成员，他从杰西那学到了这个技能，现在倒也不算生疏。门“咔哒”一声开了，克劳德环视了一圈房间内部，似乎住在这里的客人是一位女士。桌上放着一些首饰、化妆品，床尾也挂着一条颜色鲜艳的长款围巾。</p><p>只是作为伪装。克劳德想。反正也不是第一次了。他要的效果就是尽可能让任何一个人都无法认出自己，女式服装是最好的选择，不是吗？将橱柜里翻到的一套衣服胡乱套上之后，他用首饰盒中找到的几个夹子把头发打理得服帖了一些。一切准备妥当后，克劳德就着等身镜打量了一下自己。他此时就像是一个拥有清爽金色短发的少女，年少的身体让伪装看起来更加无懈可击。四肢勉强还算纤细，不是那种一眼就可以看得出来的强壮。胸部……似乎有些平坦，不过这个年纪的女孩发育迟缓倒是可以理解。</p><p>克劳德将魔石塞进了这套衣服的口袋中，手里抓着萨菲罗斯的衣服，然后从窗口一跃而下。</p><p>-</p><p>萨菲罗斯时常思考宝条为什么能生得这幅如此惹人厌的面孔。虽然说是相由心生，但这个科学家满是沟壑的脸能让他从一开始就无比反感，也算是件了不起的事。</p><p>从他要求布雷亚上报是瑞雷博士拜托他来处置试验品的时候起，他就已经预料到这种情况，只不过他不曾想到宝条会这样大张旗鼓地前来，还试图质问他。银发的将军皱着眉冷笑了一下，手指摩挲了一下正宗的刀柄。本来这个举动就足够宝条身边的那些安保士兵将枪口对准他了，但似乎这个时代的他有着过高的威信，没有人会怀疑英雄大人的动机。</p><p>“不需要用如此不信任我的语气来说话吧，宝条博士。”萨菲罗斯开口道，“瑞雷博士当时被雪崩的五台武士刺中了胸口，我赶到的时候她已经失血过多，意识也不太清明。最后想到的事是自己尚未完成的试验品，于是不顾一切地向能见到的人托付，确实是很有可能发生的。你能要求一个临死之人的思绪有多清晰呢？”</p><p>宝条目光闪烁地盯着他，那双狭缝似的眼睛在镜片后眯得更小了。“我的学生不会如此莽撞。这个试验品对她有多重要，她就会对此有多谨慎，而不是见着人就说出去。”</p><p>“那么你是要怀疑我对神罗的忠诚吗？”</p><p>“当然不是，将军大人。出于个人原因，我只是无法相信由我一手带起的学生会这么做。”他转过身向后走了几步，将略微有些佝偻的后背暴露给萨菲罗斯——就像是刻意暴露机会给他一般，“当然她如果真的这么做了，我会感到很失望的。”</p><p>“别对一个临死之人太苛刻了，宝条博士。我没有理由来抢夺你们的试验品——我只是个神罗的战士，对科学研究一窍不通。现在既然科学部愿意来接手的话，我很乐意从这里撤离。”</p><p>宝条发出一阵听不出喜悦的笑声。令人恶心的如风箱拉扯般的声音结束后，宝条清了清嗓子。“说起来，我听闻你那个心爱的Omega在行动中失踪了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的目光冰冷了几分。“这件事就不需要宝条博士来操心了。”</p><p>“那么——祝你尽快找到他。”科学家再次转过身，脸上是一个刻意推开肌肉的笑容，“我还很期待他为你带来后代的那一天。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以，你对这份报告怎么看？”维尔多一只手撑在一摞白底黑字的文件上。</p><p>曾托着下巴思索了一会。“确实有疑点，但这可是由萨菲罗斯提交的。”</p><p>拉扎德在一旁点了点头：“他一向对公司十分忠诚。他和安吉尔是最令人放心的特种兵。”这是个少见的场景，特种兵的主任此时被请到了塔克斯的部长办公室，原因是前不久科学部的研究主任宝条对一份任务报告提出了质疑。</p><p>曾接着补充道：“报告里还有我们的人的证言。”</p><p>“他叫什么？”拉扎德问道，就好像在刻意表现出对此事的关心。</p><p>“没记错的话——布雷亚·莱斯利。上个月刚刚完成训练内容。”</p><p>“这么说还是个新人？”</p><p>“伊琳娜觉得他很有潜力，而且这本该是个简单的任务，我们自以为摸清了雪崩的情报，同时还有三名安保部门的士兵随行——都是海丁格尔的秘书直接推荐的。而现在整个任务的原编制成员只有他活了下来，两名安保部门士兵直接在爆炸中身亡、一名失踪，瑞雷博士则被雪崩杀死。派去收拾残局的萨菲罗斯还提交了一份不那么可信的报告。”</p><p>“所以不仅是萨菲罗斯，这整次任务都存在疑点。”拉扎德说道，推了推眼镜，他的表情就像是听到了什么有趣的悬疑故事。</p><p>“关于雪崩突然改换路线和作战方式的原因，塔克斯已经开始调查了。”曾回答道，“虽然目前并没有什么实质进展，但除之前捕捉到的由神罗内部发至雪崩的加密频道以外，我们发现本次任务开始的三天前，有另一个新频道与雪崩进行了联络。两个频道都能确定属于神罗内部，但无法进行进一步解析。”</p><p>“采取的加密模式一致吗？”</p><p>“不一致。我们还在尝试分析两者之间的联系。”</p><p>维尔多直了直身体：“回到最初的话题。根据这份报告，萨菲罗斯于四点三十二分受命前往螺旋轨道中段，一路上清理了数十名雪崩成员，在十二分钟后到达车厢，但此时一切都晚了。”</p><p>“事实上，我们的人对三号站台死亡的雪崩成员进行了尸体分析，发现他们的死亡时间应该在萨菲罗斯从训练室离开之前。而且这些人几乎都死于魔法攻击，不是萨菲罗斯惯用的正宗，但这份报告里将所有死亡的雪崩都归功于萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>拉扎德抱起胸：“他从不会特意邀功——他根本不在乎自己是否能得到什么认可。”</p><p>“这意味着有个莫名其妙偏爱魔法的人解决掉了这些雪崩，而萨菲罗斯想替他掩盖。”维尔多微微皱起了眉，手指划过报告上克劳德·斯特莱夫和布雷亚·莱斯利的名字，“当时按照原计划到达三号站台的只有这两人。”</p><p>“这次任务中携带了魔石的只有这名塔克斯。但他才刚刚完成训练内容，我从没听说过哪个新人在魔法方面天赋异禀。以他的实力，绝对不可能造成那样惊人的魔法攻击。火焰与雷击都控制得十分精准，现场没有任何多余的地方被失误的魔法击中，从强度来说，也几乎都是一击毙命。”</p><p>“克劳德·斯特莱夫，是萨菲罗斯的Omega，”拉扎德停顿了一下，抬眼看着两位塔克斯，“我猜你们都已经知道了？”</p><p>“从这一点来看萨菲罗斯确实更像是在为他掩盖，而不是为了帮助什么新人塔克斯。但他如果真有能力杀死Raven，那么他早就该被你发掘进特种兵的队伍里了。”</p><p>拉扎德点了点头：“即使是Omega的身份也完全够得上门槛。不过他过去从未展现过在魔法上的潜力。”</p><p>“另一个我很在意的地方。斯特莱夫失踪了，但我们的将军萨菲罗斯却仍按照瑞雷博士所谓的遗言前往了尼布尔海姆，而不是寻找他的Omega。”</p><p>“他可以拒绝我的直接命令，那时却接受了科学部一名普通职员的拜托，确实不符合他的作风。”拉扎德附和道。</p><p>“话又说回来，即使真的是斯特莱夫解决了三号站台的雪崩，萨菲罗斯又为什么要替他掩盖？展现实力并不是什么坏事。”</p><p>拉扎德没有接话。维尔多看了看两人，拿起打印出来的宝条的陈述：“综合各种信息我们确实能发现不少疑点，但宝条博士却对大部分我们觉得奇怪的地方不知情，引起他怀疑的仅仅是他认为瑞雷博士没有可能让萨菲罗斯前往处理她的实验体。”</p><p>“真是笃定，该说是科学家惯常的自信吗？”</p><p>“这就是我感到奇怪的。”维尔多将文件举起来，神色严肃，“他提交的不是对报告的简单质询，而是希望塔克斯对萨菲罗斯进行监视调查的申请。”</p><p>-</p><p>克劳德祈祷小径旁那些丛生的灌木不会划破自己的裙子，他还是打算将这套衣服还回去的。他将第一个目的地设定在神罗大宅，即使实验体不在那里，他也可以顺便去查看一下文森特的情况，有必要的话就将他提前唤醒。</p><p>如果没有那颗尺寸突然不规则的石砾，他的行程大概会更加顺利。重心在一瞬间移了位，视野中布满碎隙的树冠迅速地颠倒。一个训练有素的战士本来不至于因为一颗石子而平地摔，但同时袭来的剧烈头疼让他没能及时将平衡调整回来。那是一种深入向里钻动的疼痛，就好像有一颗种子莫名其妙地落在他的脑袋上，又因为偶然的水分而生根发芽，奋力地向内寻找养分。</p><p>是萨菲罗斯的幻影。他想。那个银发的男人正背对着他。</p><p>他此时又像一个无法动弹的旁观者，一如噩梦里那样。</p><p>他自己的幻影预料之中地出现了。金发的身影追逐在后面，似乎气喘吁吁，却努力压抑着自己的鼻息。萨菲罗斯在前方停了下来，转过身看着那个小小的士兵——这只是克劳德的推测，因为他的五官被一团旋转着的白雾所模糊。</p><p>“您受伤了。”年少的士兵说道，“为什么没有立刻愈合？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯似乎短暂地思考了一下，他的银发随着他微微偏头的姿势晃了晃。“千万次愈合中总会有一次失败的。”</p><p>“至少让我为您止血吧。”士兵说道，他走上前拿出绷带，凑向萨菲罗斯小臂上的那处划伤，映着光的鲜红在这一片迷雾般的幻境中显得分外明亮。萨菲罗斯没有动，他略微低下了头，似乎是在看着绷带层层叠叠地缠上他的手臂。</p><p>这不可能。克劳德想。萨菲罗斯怎么可能受伤？而且还没有立即愈合？那是一道拙劣而轻率的伤口，像是嘲弄般地撕开萨菲罗斯的黑色皮衣，又在他的身体上留下血痕。他猛然回想起前几天，当萨菲罗斯脱去衣服覆在他身上时，他似乎在他的左手的小臂上看到了一道淡痕。或许是他看错了，毕竟那时他的思绪已被情热侵蚀得不再可信。</p><p>那个金发士兵正在包扎的手突然抖了一下，他跌撞地后退了一步，捂上自己的口鼻：“对不起、信息素的味道……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯无言地看着他。少年的幻影在犹疑中挣扎停顿了几秒，然后迷恋般地凑了上去，晶莹的血珠触上了他的嘴唇。</p><p>雪松的味道铺天盖地地涌向他时，幻境像是被什么驱散了，现实中灌木的杂枝与布满碎石的泥土地再次冲入他的视野。迎接他的却不是与地面相撞的剧痛。他的身体被谁托住了，而脸砸进了自己一直攥着的萨菲罗斯的衣服中。怪不得气息如此浓烈。</p><p>“喂，你没事吧，这位小姐？”</p><p>一个熟悉的声音。克劳德错愕地抬起头，思绪从浸透的信息素中重新抽离拼凑了起来。</p><p>“……说起来，你为什么要偷萨菲罗斯将军的衣服？这种偏僻的乡下也有银发精英俱乐部的成员吗？”</p><p>二等特种兵的装束，除却两缕倔强的黑发，其余的头发都被整齐地梳向了后方。克劳德睁大了眼睛。扎克斯为什么会出现在这种地方？又这么凑巧地在他想偷偷溜出去的时候撞见他？</p><p>黑发的男人盯着他良久，然后迟疑且惊讶地开口道：“你……你是克劳德？”</p><p>“……是我。”他站直了，从扎克斯的搀扶中脱出身来，硬着头皮答道。</p><p>他的回答似乎点燃了扎克斯眼中的某种光亮，二等特种兵亲昵地将手揽在他的脖子上：“我就知道你没有失踪！”</p><p>克劳德在昔日好友突然间的触碰中颤抖了一下。上一次见面时他几乎没有与扎克斯进行什么交谈，这一次他同样没有做好准备。黑发特种兵的身上透露出一种明丽的快乐，他的热情就像哥布林酒吧中最迷幻的一款酒，将他吞噬入一个被迫积极的茫然状态。</p><p>“等等，你的眼睛！”扎克斯突然惊奇地凑近，“那是魔晄的绿色吗？”</p><p>“我的眼睛……？”克劳德困惑地重复道。</p><p>“对不起，是我看错了，大概是树叶的影子。”扎克斯在观察了几秒后作出总结，他恢复了正常状态，目光审视般地扫过克劳德的衣装，“但是你为什么穿成这样，还拿着萨菲罗斯的衣服？”他随即带上了一点豁然开朗的表情，“这是什么情趣吗？”</p><p>“……不是。”克劳德窘迫地说，“是为了伪装。”他思考了一会是否该和盘托出，扎克斯确实是一个可以信任的人，如果让他保守秘密的话，他就绝不会向外透露一个字。“因为某些原因，我仍需要保持失踪的状态。”</p><p>扎克斯双手叉腰思忖了一会：“我明白了。”他的目光移至克劳德手中紧紧攥着的衣服。</p><p>“这个……只是为了让我保持沉静。”克劳德被迫回答道，不自觉地将拿着衣服的手藏到身后，“你不会对其他任何人提起我的，对吧？”</p><p>“如果这是你希望的话。”扎克斯点了点头，“为了避免你有什么疑问——我现在是宝条博士的随行护卫，之后的路上或许会有很多怪物。不过现在博士还没打算立即启程，所以我就顺便在周围熟悉一下路径。碰上你真是太巧了。”</p><p>确实很巧，克劳德无奈地想。</p><p>“你现在打算去哪？”</p><p>伪装成女性的金发士兵迟疑了一下，最后如实答道：“尼布尔海姆外围山丘上的神罗大宅。”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“神罗大宅不是宝条博士的目的地吗？”</p><p>“我还未被告知最终的目的地。”扎克斯看着他，似乎有些不明白情况。</p><p>“只是一个废弃的公馆。里面或许有我想找的东西。”</p><p>“让我跟你一起去吧！”扎克斯右手握拳击打在左手的掌心中，不由分说地做了决定，“也避免你被别人发现。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”克劳德知道自己无法拒绝，“你就没想过我可能是在做什么背叛公司的事？”</p><p>扎克斯给了他一个信任的笑容：“无论是什么事，你都不像是会做坏事的人。”</p><p>通过石阶前往尼布尔区域外围之后，克劳德将大部分清理怪物的工作交给了扎克斯，一来他不希望自己的战斗再引起什么不必要的疑问，二来他也需要保存体力。他不想再因为透支魔法而导致所谓的生理系统紊乱。</p><p>那座废弃的公馆孤零零地立在荒凉的山林中。扎克斯将他的剑收了起来，透过铁门向内望去。“你希望找到什么？”</p><p>杰诺瓦。这是克劳德的第一反应，但是他摇了摇头。“我不知道。可能只是一位沉睡的故人。”</p><p>扎克斯对他的回答笑了起来，他以为他在开玩笑，但克劳德看起来是认真的。于是黑发的特种兵略微收敛了笑容，评价道：“好吧，奇怪的回答。”</p><p>他们先搜索了神罗大宅的一、二两层，扎克斯负责清理那些徘徊的南瓜怪物，它们凄厉而诡异的笑声即使在火光于南瓜壳内熄灭之后仍留有余音。没有任何进行试验的迹象——没有奇怪的舱室、手术台或者成堆的试剂，有的只是歪倒在各处的陈旧书籍。</p><p>“你的期望落空了？这里没有你想找的东西。”扎克斯说道，他们正在第二层左边的房间里。他打开衣柜，从中拉出一件黑色的无袖毛衣。扎克斯上下检视了一阵：“一等特种兵的制服，真不知道为什么在这种地方。”</p><p>“还有地下室。”克劳德扫了一眼那件衣服。那是他在混乱时期认定自己是一名一等特种兵的根源，现在对他来说已经没有什么意义了。</p><p>“你好像对这里很熟悉。”</p><p>“这里是我的家乡。”克劳德抬起头看看天花板，至少这一句不算是说谎，“我小时候经常来这里玩。”</p><p>扎克斯接受了他的解释。他们推开那处隐秘的石壁，沿着昏黑的螺旋阶梯向下，克劳德负责带路，扎克斯则继续清理那些时不时冒出来的怪物。地下室唯一的光亮来源于两边石壁上的火把，不知是谁将它们一直点燃。跳跃着的火苗将两人的影子映得忽大忽小。</p><p>“我感觉我回去之后就能晋升为一等特种兵了。”扎克斯将自己的剑吸回背后，“这些怪物有点难对付。”</p><p>“但是你应对得很好。”克劳德说道。所有的干扰都已被清除干净，他站定了，那扇石门就在他的面前，打开棺材的钥匙也在清理怪物时顺便获得了。</p><p>他知道文森特就在里面。</p><p>克劳德将石门推开，然后径直走到右侧的棺材旁。</p><p>扎克斯跟在他身后：“真是个诡异的地方。我们为什么要到……停尸间来？”</p><p>克劳德没有回答。他转动了钥匙，木棺发出了松动的呻吟，然后在他的推动下打开了。扎克斯将剑握在手中，似乎随时防备着里面有什么骇人的生物跳出来。</p><p>他接着看到克劳德站起身退后了两步。</p><p>“不可能……”</p><p>扎克斯走上前：“怎么了？”</p><p>金发的少年难以置信地盯着空空如也的棺材：“不见了……他不见了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他犯了一个错误。萨菲罗斯想。这个错误足够致命。</p><p>宝条如此笃定的态度是他没有预料到的。半透光的镜片架在这个科学家如树根般虬曲的鼻子上，滤过其后令人捉摸不透的目光。宝条不会试图了解、理解任何人，无论是他的试验品还是他下属的研究员，甚至是露克蕾西娅。即使瑞雷博士是他的学生，他也绝没有把握来对她的行为做什么保证。但是他说得这样确定——确定到认为瑞雷博士在临死前也不可能吐露关于实验品的信息。</p><p>是因为宝条曾对她下过什么封口令吗？不对，科学部的全部信息在没有特殊指令的情况下都是机密。但对于一个一等特种兵来说，封条是可以有所松动的。</p><p>那么，问题是出在他身上了。瑞雷博士确实有可能在即将失去意识的错乱与恐慌之中将机密说出，如果对象是其他的一等特种兵的话。</p><p>有什么信息，是唯独面对他时绝无可能说出口的？</p><p>生命之流里积淀的亡者的知识将一切都告诉了他，他此时却只能想到杰诺瓦。但杰诺瓦是宝条最重要的研究品，不可能交给下属负责，更何况他早就确认过了，那具融合了天外灾厄细胞的古代种女尸并不在尼布尔海姆。</p><p>所以实验品到底是什么？</p><p>萨菲罗斯几不可查地皱了皱眉。</p><p>布雷亚能明显感觉到身旁银发男人的不悦。事实上，萨菲罗斯脸上的神情并没有什么变化，与他头发一样银白的眉毛大体上是平展着，嘴角也并未紧紧抿起，甚至还带着一点令人毛骨悚然的微笑。这种不悦在他们打开旅店房门时似乎更加向上递进了一层。</p><p>那双淡绿色的眼睛像是某种检测射线，一丝不苟地、平缓地扫过房间内部。</p><p>然后他做出总结：“他不见了。”</p><p>房间里还能闻到一些香甜的信息素的味道，说明那个金发的Omega并未离开很久。塔克斯不知所措地嗫嚅了一阵，仿佛是要解释些什么似地说道：“我叮嘱过他的。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的目光扫了过来：“看来没起到效果。”布雷亚本能地退后了一步，这个目光让他想起还在米德加的火车内时，萨菲罗斯杀死瑞雷博士后看着他的样子。</p><p>雪松的味道凛冽了几分。即使他是个Beta也能感受到其中所含的危险意为。</p><p>萨菲罗斯停顿了片刻，最终命令道：“去准备直升机，等我把他带回来就可以开始返程了。”</p><p>宝条下了再清晰不过的逐客令。接收并转移实验体的期间他不希望除了自己团队以外的任何人留在这里，听起来似乎是在针对萨菲罗斯，就好像早已把他当成潜伏于公司内部的间谍。按理说如他这样一位身居顶层的特种兵应该拥有许多特权，拒绝任务、获悉部分机密以及参与一些不那么重要的决策。</p><p>作为一个开始正式任务还不久的塔克斯，布雷亚对特种兵内部的关系不甚明晰。之前负责巡逻第八区时他常能听到许多流言，关于萨菲罗斯的——比如他根本不像个人类，完美无缺的面容就像是进行了某种精确的基因编辑，过分流畅的刀技，无人能及的力量与对魔法的娴熟运用。萨菲罗斯并没有什么机会在米德加被人看到他战斗的样子，因此布雷亚推断这些流言不是来自于五台前线就是起于朱农港那次对雪崩的清理。但是这些都无法解释宝条为什么对萨菲罗斯满含戒心。</p><p>棕发的塔克斯将思绪抽离回来，点头记下了这一条命令。“您知道去哪里找他？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯留给他一个看不出意思的眼神：“我知道。”</p><p>-</p><p>克劳德不知该如何向扎克斯解释。他一时间只是立在不含一物的棺材旁，试图思考文森特为什么不见了。自行苏醒并且离开了？还是有人把他转移了？他祈祷是前一种，虽然他想不明白这个自认为需要赎罪的男人因为什么突然间想开了，但至少他可以将命运掌握在自己手中。</p><p>绝不要再成为谁的研究对象，绝不要仅仅作为承载Chaos的容器而生。</p><p>黑发的特种兵仍在等待着他的回答，但此刻他无法将所有的缘由都解释清楚。好在突兀的通讯声响起，短暂地解决了他的困境。是扎克斯的手机。</p><p>“宝条博士要求我归队。”阴暗的洞窟中屏幕的亮光映在扎克斯的虹膜上，“我可能得先走一步了。以后有机会的话再告诉我如何？”</p><p>他的脸上不带任何怀疑，仍是满含着热情与某种期待，就好像克劳德正在向他介绍尼布尔海姆的七大惊异。扎克斯是个莽撞的特种兵，但他能受到安吉尔的青睐不只是因为简单的勇气与决心。能在日后成为一个一等特种兵要求他在战斗能力与分析能力上都较其他士兵更加卓越。克劳德知道扎克斯肯定感觉到什么了，但他选择了顺着克劳德的意思装作没有任何奇怪的事发生。</p><p>他总是这样。克劳德想，那些片段式的回忆冲撞入他的脑中。明明被大家打趣为时常心不在焉的小狗，却每次都能注意到别人的心情，小心翼翼地、端茶杯一般地照顾着别人的感受。</p><p>“以后有机会的话，我会告诉你的。”克劳德转过身，郑重地保证道，“全部。全部都会告诉你。”</p><p>扎克斯点了点头。“那么，我们算是朋友了吧？”他露出了一个不掺杂质的笑容，“朋友就会对彼此毫无保留。”</p><p>最后的时刻，那辆因道路崎岖而剧烈摇晃的卡车上，扎克斯将他的一头金发揉乱，说道：“我们是朋友，对吗？”那时他没有机会作出回答，也没有力量去阻止之后发生的一切。</p><p>这次会不一样吗？</p><p>金发的士兵用力地点了点头：“是的，我们是朋友了。”他看着特种兵的背影消失在地下室的尽头，很惊讶自己居然控制住了情绪。</p><p>扎克斯离开后，克劳德又在地下室中翻找了一会。他希望自己的记忆出现了差错，或许文森特在另一个棺材中。但是每一个木棺被打开后不是空无一物就是冒出被魔晄污染了的巨型变异虫，他不得不依靠自己少得可怜的魔法进行回击。</p><p>在彻底将整个神罗大宅检查了一遍后，他决定返回旅店，最好能在萨菲罗斯之前回去。在来的路上扎克斯基本上把所有沿途的怪物都解决了，理应没有任何残余。但此时挡在他面前的东西证明他想错了。</p><p>那是一只巨大的、青绿色的尼布尔龙。这种生物一般来说只会出现在尼布尔山的洞窟中，出没至这种接近人烟的地方说明污染比想象中的还要严重。克劳德皱了皱眉，他没有携带任何武器，身上穿着的女式服装更让他不适合激烈的战斗。几颗绿色的魔石在他手中莹莹发亮，尼布尔龙虽然不像之前所遇的Raven那样能召唤强大的魔物进行作战，但庞大的体态意味着他不可能速战速决了，简单的几发雷击没可能解决它。</p><p>他作出防卫的姿态，将握着雷霆魔石的手高高举起，准备念出魔法。巨兽吐出腥臭的鼻息，已失去飞行作用的退化双翼于其身后展开，虽然形同摆设却仍然遮去了大半个视野，扇起一阵劲风。克劳德努力稳住了身形，看到它张开了利爪，过快的动作将锋利的爪尖拉长作半空中一道银色的轨迹。</p><p>雷击发动的同时，他准备好了抵御剧痛。</p><p>巨大的爆裂声自前方传来，他猛地抬起手臂以遮挡几乎映亮了整个天空的炫目光芒。万千道雷击如一道无形屏障之上的裂纹，击穿空气，粉碎尘埃。这显然不是他自己发动的雷击——一时间整个区域内都是闪动着的蓝紫色弧光，他几乎以为是谁召唤了拉姆。</p><p>绿龙周身覆盖的坚甲被向四处滚动着窜开去的雷电所笼罩，它即死的哀鸣声隐没在雷霆的余响中。</p><p>略显笨重的身躯骤然倒下，扬起一片尘土。克劳德立在原地，看到了绿龙之后的人。</p><p>风尘过后，蓝色的眼睛蓦地睁大了。“……萨菲罗斯，你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>“我总是可以找到你，克劳德。”男人回答道，他叫出这个名字的方式就好像在品味滚过舌尖的尾音。他向前挥动了一下正宗，锋利的剑风将绿龙的身躯从最中央斩断，划痕深深嵌入地里，一直蔓延至克劳德身前的位置才停下，就好像是某种有形的东西消逝在风中。断成两半的绿龙躯体因为余留的力量被推至两侧，为萨菲罗斯清出了一条道路。</p><p>他得逃走。这是克劳德脑中出现的第一个意识。立刻，就现在。</p><p>他的大脑发出了指令，但是身体不知道为什么被固定在了原地。他穿着一身偷来的女式服装，无法动弹地看着萨菲罗斯一点一点接近。</p><p>“你对我使用了停止魔法？”克劳德难以置信地开口道。</p><p>“这已经是你第二次违背我的意思离开了。”萨菲罗斯说道，强行托起了克劳德的下巴。那双蓝色眼睛中闪烁的反抗意味似乎取悦了他。“再有下一次的话，我大概会考虑让停止的效果一直持续。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑！快点解开！”</p><p>“解开什么，这里吗？”萨菲罗斯恶劣地曲解了他的意思，将手抚上了克劳德的后背，束紧了裙装的大蝴蝶结被捏住了。“你总是可以给我带来惊喜，克劳德。这又是为了什么？我不知道你居然还有这样的癖好。”</p><p>“……与你无关。”克劳德忿忿地说。在萨菲罗斯玩味目光的注视下，他终于又被迫开口道：“我没有选择。这是为了伪装。”</p><p>“啊，伪装。那么这个呢？”萨菲罗斯完全没打算放过这只天真的小陆行鸟，那件属于他的衣服从克劳德手中被抽了出来，“你偷了我的衣服。”他满意地看到这句话让克劳德的脸瞬间涨红了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“嗯，不回答？那我暂且按照自己的想法去理解了。”</p><p>“不是你想的那样！”</p><p>“我想的是什么样的？”</p><p>回应他的是一个愤怒的瞪视。萨菲罗斯乐于看到他不知如何反驳的样子。“这件衣服，如果你喜欢的话可以留着。”</p><p>“我不喜欢，也不需要。”</p><p>“你会需要的。你身上的这套也可以留着，无论你是从哪里偷来的，我都可以安排人以高价买下。它很适合你，如果只穿一次的话就太可惜了。”</p><p>“我不可能再穿了。”克劳德冷冷地说。</p><p>“不要太早下定论。”萨菲罗斯笑了笑，他顿了片刻，然后问道：“溜出来，是为了找文森特？”</p><p>克劳德看着他沉默了一阵。此时再隐瞒似乎也没什么必要，毕竟萨菲罗斯既然知道来这里找他，大概也预料到了。“是的……但他不见了。我找不到他。”</p><p>银发的男人挑起了眉，但神色称不上是惊讶。“是吗？”</p><p>克劳德顿时愤怒地盯着他：“你早就知道了？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯用一种尽可能坦诚的目光看着他。“我不知道。但是猜到了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯朝他微笑了一下，然后扣住他的后脑，将嘴凑至他的耳边：“因为宝条一定会将他带走。”</p><p>他的手指若有若无地擦过那处隐秘的腺体，克劳德浑身过电般地震颤了一下。他不自觉地弓了一下腰——然后发现自己的身体能够活动了，他猛地抓住了萨菲罗斯的手臂：“你在……说什么？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯撤下了扣住他脑袋的手，然后满意地揽住了金发士兵的腰：“在这里说或许不太合适。我们该返回米德加了，克劳德。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“缓过来一点了？”萨菲罗斯将一杯水递给他。</p><p>克劳德艰难地回头看了一眼，将水接过，没好气地回道：“如果你给我时间让我去买点晕机药的话——”他猛地用手捂住嘴，恶心感又一次突如其来地泛了上来。本就没有吃太多东西，在直升机上的呕吐也让他几乎清空了胃袋，现在却仍然没有完全恢复。那种眩晕似乎在他的太阳穴与胃部间牵了一条往返的通道，循环往复地推进着。</p><p>塔克斯的直升机驾驶训练一定有问题。当他还在原来的世界时，作为主任的曾将直升机撞向了梅迪奥海姆的雪山，迫使当时的一行人在气温极低的暴风雪中步行前往任务地点。布雷亚的技术也让他不敢恭维，虽然没有坠机，但几乎被气流操纵的颠簸让他感到自己正骑着一只异常暴躁的陆行鸟。</p><p>“忘记你还有这毛病了。”萨菲罗斯的声音里听不出懊悔，反倒让他从中品出了几分乐于其中的意味，“下次会记得的。”</p><p>“……你最好记得。”如果不是因为确实需要这杯水，克劳德一定会把水泼在身后这个男人的脸上。</p><p>萨菲罗斯似乎也看出他正在用某种非同寻常的方式狠狠捏着水杯，退后一步道：“等会别忘了把厕所清理干净。”</p><p>“用不着你说。”克劳德就着水杯小小地抿了一口，卡在喉口的粘稠唾液让他担心即使喝水也会遭到食道的拒绝。他说完后短暂地滞住了神色，这句话就好像是……他主动担起了某种责任，把这个居所当做了自己该维护的东西。</p><p>这个居所……神罗分配给萨菲罗斯的公寓。克劳德愣神地盯着手中的杯子，他不应该这么快进入角色的。在神罗的系统中，他仍然被登记为失踪，除了拥有特权的一等兵公寓未安装监控以外，其他地方都遍布着神罗的眼线，萨菲罗斯的房间是他目前唯一的选择。即使有那套偷来的伪装，他也迟早会被认出来。</p><p>返回米德加时他仍穿着那条诡异的裙子。布雷亚用塔克斯的方式帮他进行了更进一步的伪装，让他在身形上也与原来有所不同，这样即使被监控捕捉到也不容易被发现。</p><p>“在想什么？”萨菲罗斯靠在门边，半抱着胸。</p><p>“在想我该如何熬过这段时间。你打算什么时候让我‘不失踪’？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯偏过头笑了一下。“没想好。”</p><p>克劳德努力平复了一下情绪，与萨菲罗斯说话让他心律不齐——非褒义的。要是有破坏剑，或者六式，他就可以把这个以玩弄自己为乐的男人砍回生命之流。“自作主张地进行上报，布雷亚竟然还愿意配合着说谎……啊，对，你肯定威胁了他。”</p><p>“没有谁会忠诚到愿意为公司的秘密卖命。”</p><p>“那么瑞雷博士呢？”</p><p>“我没有理由饶恕宝条的走狗。”萨菲罗斯冷声道，“如果不是我将你登记为失踪状态，你现在大概已经被宝条带走审问了。你应该知道宝条对可能泄露秘密的实验体有多执着，即使拥有一等特种兵的实力，在无数追兵的面前同样无法全身而退。”</p><p>克劳德小幅地颤动了一下。他知道萨菲罗斯在说谁。纷乱的雨点，被冲蚀得越来越淡的血迹。他感到一阵没有来的寒冷。“……你还没有告诉我之前那句话是什么意思。”克劳德别过头，转移了话题，“你提到过我们有可能不是仅有的进入这个世界的人，你都知道些什么？”</p><p>“你已经猜到了，不是吗？”</p><p>克劳德与他对视了一会，深吸一口气说道：“宝条也是从我们的那个世界过来的。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯点了点头。“之前只是猜测，现在基本确定了。他对我的警戒有些不合常理，而且行事比原本更加诡秘谨慎。”</p><p>“文森特是最终杀死他的人，无论是终结他的肉体还是将他的精神送回生命之流。”克劳德低声说，“宝条一定会阻止他自己的命运。他会……直接杀死文森特吗？”</p><p>“要看文森特是否够格重新成为他的实验体。如果有什么是宝条置于自己生命之上的，那就是最完美的怪物。”</p><p>克劳德抬眼盯着萨菲罗斯。</p><p>“你想救他。”银发的男人说道，语气中听不出是否赞成。</p><p>“我必须救他。”</p><p>“有没有人跟你说过，你想救的人太多了？”</p><p>“我没觉得这有什么不好。”克劳德放下水杯，走到门边，“宝条，知道我们不属于这个世界吗？”</p><p>“他有在试探，但我想应该没有确定。”萨菲罗斯站直了身体，走向起居室。一段时间他们彼此都没有说话。萨菲罗斯看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，提议道：“那么，今天晚上吃点清淡的东西？”</p><p>克劳德冲他挑起眉。“你做饭吗？”</p><p>“神罗给一等特种兵有固定的配给，但或许不符合你现在的胃口。”萨菲罗斯回答道，“当然要是你想自己动手也可以。”</p><p>克劳德面无表情地说：“如果你不介意我把你的厨房炸了的话。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯难得地开玩笑道：“怎么，你都是用火焰魔石烧菜的吗？”</p><p>克劳德显然没有被这个打趣娱乐到。他看着萨菲罗斯走进那个宽敞的厨房，从冰箱中取出食材，感觉自己一定处在某个噩梦中。</p><p>他低下头，用一种完全不像是说给萨菲罗斯听的音量轻声道：“我曾经厌倦战斗，认为自己没有力量保护他人。但是重新回到这个时间点，我开始意识到战斗的意义并非由是否拥有力量赋予。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯做了汤，里面放了土豆、番茄和卷心菜，看上去很寡淡，味道却意外地不错。克劳德原本并没有什么胃口，但融在汤中的番茄果酸恰到好处地勾起了他的食欲。</p><p>“我不知道你居然是个素食主义者。”</p><p>“我不是。”萨菲罗斯用叉子戳起一块土豆，“本来想放些牛肉的，不过蛋白质丰富的食物对现在的你来说不太容易消化。”</p><p>克劳德舀汤的动作顿了顿。萨菲罗斯，竟然会考虑这种事情吗？现在的这个银发男人让他捉摸不透，他不明白萨菲罗斯到底想要什么。他曾经三次将这个男人送回生命之流，但对方总能再次出现在他眼前。这是唯一一次他不需要继续对他举刀相向，虽然或许只是暂时的。垂在餐桌上方的吊灯散出昏黄的光芒，在底下投出几圈同心的环状影子。他恍惚间感觉自己似乎在这里住了很久，知道这张桌子在何处有不平坦的凹痕。</p><p>“谢谢。”他有些僵硬地说道。</p><p>饭后不久，入口处的门铃响了，声音像是某种奇怪的警报。萨菲罗斯转头看了克劳德一眼，后者快速地闪进卧室。</p><p>“是谁？”他用口型问道。</p><p>萨菲罗斯耸了耸肩，拉开了门。两位同样是一等的特种兵正在门口，一个红发一个黑发。安吉尔抱着胸站在靠后的位置，杰内西斯则拿着几罐饮料，环着外壁的包装纸上印着灰紫色的苹果。</p><p>“介意我们进来吗？”</p><p>“随时欢迎。”萨菲罗斯朝他们笑了笑。</p><p>杰内西斯熟练地将巴诺拉的白苹果汁放在了桌上，一边环顾四周：“他在哪？”</p><p>“你在说谁？”</p><p>杰内西斯一副他是明知故问的表情：“那个斯特莱夫。你的Omega。”</p><p>“对我们就无需掩盖了。”安吉尔说道，将门在身后阖上，“他没有失踪，否则你不会这么镇定。”</p><p>杰内西斯露出一点哂笑：“负责大厅巡逻的安保士兵说你带了一个漂亮的女孩回来，是他吧？特种兵从外面胡乱带人回来不稀奇，但你从来没有这样的兴趣。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯沉默了一阵。“你们说对了。”他最终开口道。</p><p>“你应该知道我们不会说出去的。”安吉尔在餐桌旁坐了下来，“我和杰内西斯觉得，你们似乎遇上了什么麻烦，所以想来帮忙。”</p><p>“不先问问前因后果吗？”</p><p>“你看上去不想说。”杰内西斯一共带来了四罐苹果汁，他将两罐放到了自己和安吉尔坐的那一侧，其余的推至萨菲罗斯面前，“跟他说不必躲着了，我们不是该提防的人。”</p><p>克劳德听到了他的话，缓步从卧室内走了出来。萨菲罗斯昔日的两位好友正用目光审视着他。</p><p>“好久不见了，斯特莱夫。你看起来还不错。”杰内西斯说道，拿起一罐苹果汁递给他，“我的父母从家乡寄来了特产，说一定要分享给我的朋友。你也来尝一尝，如何？”</p><p>这是克劳德在这个世界中第一次见到杰内西斯，红发的的特种兵看起来神采奕奕，与他记忆中那个处于劣化末期的人完全不同。他道了一声谢，接过苹果汁。</p><p>确认所有需要的人都到位之后，安吉尔的神色变得略微严肃了起来：“刚才提到想要帮忙，是因为拉扎德向我们透露了一些事情。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉。“主管，吗？”</p><p>“宝条对你的行为很不满。”杰内西斯偏了偏头，靠向椅背，“他想让塔克斯监视你。”</p><p>“不过被维尔多驳回了，他认为宝条是在用一些捕风捉影的东西上纲上线，但是如果彻底放置不管对科学部来说无法交代，因此留意你的任务被交给了主管，主管又将这个任务交给了我们。”安吉尔接着说道。</p><p>萨菲罗斯似乎对这个消息并不吃惊。“拉扎德知道我们三人的关系，不是吗？”</p><p>“他当然知道，但是塔克斯的人不知道，这或许正是他想要的效果。虽然不明白为什么主管似乎有要包庇你的意思，但这是件好事。”</p><p>“顺便，拉扎德在你休假前分配的那个任务——整理二等兵晋升推荐人选，有写好报告吗？”</p><p>“已经完成了。他听起来很心急。”</p><p>“拉扎德总是觉得人手不够。”安吉尔说道，“一等特种兵在任务中能进行深入调查的权限比其他的士兵要大得多，他似乎迫切地在寻找什么信息。”</p><p>拉扎德自然是在挖掘可能的对神罗不利的情报，萨菲罗斯想，这个世界中他仍然将复仇作为首要目标。“上司的目标暂且不用揣测。你们都推荐了谁？”</p><p>“扎克斯。”两人几乎是异口同声地回答道。</p><p>萨菲罗斯笑了笑：“一样。我去把报告发给拉扎德。”他离开座位，走向那个办公用的房间。</p><p>餐桌旁剩下三个人。克劳德感到有些窘迫，只好掩饰般地拿起杰内西斯给他的苹果汁喝了一口。味道有些酸涩，似乎与直接吃笨苹果的甜度不太一样。两个一等特种兵的目光不约而同地聚集在他身上，让他紧急地开始思考有什么能逃离这里的事可做。</p><p>“<strong><b>当野兽的战争为世界带来终结</b></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>女神从天而降</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>展开光与暗的双翼</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>与永恒的赠物一同</b>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>将我们引向福佑</b></strong>”</p><p>杰内西斯读出LOVELESS第一章中的词句，抬眼看了看克劳德：“读过这个吗？”</p><p>他点了点头。“粗略地看过一遍。很久之前，有去剧院看过演出。”这是在原来的世界中发生的事情，是尼布尔海姆任务之前的那一周，扎克斯拉着他去看的。那个黑色的特种兵用当时的理由是“希望能理解他们的想法”，现在想起来，这个“他们”或许指的是杰内西斯与安吉尔。</p><p>“那你应该知道它遗失了最终章？”</p><p>“但是中间的部分已经足够精彩了。”</p><p>“阅读故事时人们总希望能知晓结局。”杰内西斯将头撑在手上，饶有兴趣地盯着他，“我一直在寻找遗失的部分。”</p><p>“结局往往并不如期望，”在说出这句话之后克劳德就立刻后悔了，“如果是我的话，我不会想知道。”</p><p>“少见的想法。”杰内西斯评价道，“你与往常不太一样了，斯特莱夫。”</p><p>克劳德顿时有些警觉地看向对方。仅仅只是通过这几句交谈吗？但是凭借从萨菲罗斯那得来的信息，即使是这个世界原本的他也与杰内西斯并不熟识，至多是每次见面时以下属的身份向长官致意的关系。</p><p>“是指外表吗？”他试图搪塞过去，“这次的任务让我太累了，或许脸色不那么正常。”</p><p>杰内西斯摇了摇头：“不，大概是神色……什么的。还有你看向萨菲罗斯的样子。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰内西斯和安吉尔结束拜访后，房间内剩下了某种诡异的安静。就像是谁都不愿意打破的平衡，萨菲罗斯从套房最左端的房间开始熄灭电灯，克劳德则仍坐在餐厅的座椅上。</p><p>他把喝完了的果汁罐子扔进垃圾桶，金属外壁与塑料袋撞击发出某种清脆的窸窣声。</p><p>“你很喜欢？”萨菲罗斯问道。</p><p>克劳德品尝了一下舌尖残留的最后几分味道，给出评价：“不算讨厌。之前虽然早就听说过，但从来没有喝过。感觉要比新鲜的白苹果拥有更加丰富的味道，配方大概花了一番心思吧？”</p><p>“是杰内西斯自己调制的，当时还获了奖。”</p><p>这倒是他第一次听说，克劳德略微睁大了眼睛。“不仅是在战斗上有天赋吗？真厉害……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯低下头，过长的银发遮住了他的神情：“上一次杰内西斯，还有安吉尔失踪的时候，拉扎德选择让我和扎克斯去调查他们，有必要的话就进行抹杀。现在……完全反过来了。”</p><p>“不算是什么意料之外的安排吧？如果这个世界中有谁能作为制衡你的人选的话，只有同为一等特种兵的他们二人了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯将目光移了过来，一双竖瞳似乎比往常更为深邃。“我只是没想到他们会信任我，甚至将拉扎德的命令理解为包庇。不，倒不是信任我，而是无论我是否真的背叛公司，他们都会选择站在我这边，而不是简单地服从命令。”</p><p>这段话从萨菲罗斯口中说出来让他觉得有种莫名的奇怪。克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯看了一会，声音里带着紧绷的冰冷：“你或许没有自己想象中的那么孤独。”</p><p>“又或许只是因为什么都没有开始。”</p><p>“劣化？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯摇了摇头。“所有。”</p><p>“对你来说很重要吗？”克劳德试探性地问道，他至今仍未摸索出萨菲罗斯在这个世界线中的目的。</p><p>“对我来说真的有什么是重要的吗？”萨菲罗斯笑了一下，他浅绿色的眼睛随着面部肌肉的活动而被拉得更为狭长，这个笑容中带着让克劳德难辨真假的嘲弄意味。“与其思考这些，不如早一些休息吧。”</p><p>“……你这里，还有另一张床吗？”</p><p>“只有一张。”萨菲罗斯理所当然似地回答，“就算有两张，你也会和我睡在一起。你是我的Omega，没有忘记吧？”</p><p>“我从来没有自愿地想要与你绑定在一起！”克劳德生气地反驳道。</p><p>“至少在我标记你时你是自愿的。”萨菲罗斯的嘴角浮起一丝胜利的微笑。</p><p>“如果使用同一张床的话，你会打算只是安静地睡觉吗？”</p><p>“那是不可能的吧。作为一个已被标记的Omega，取悦伴侣是你的职责。尽管我对你的要求已经降得很低了。不如抛开不必要的自尊与原来世界线在你脑中留下的条条框框，顺从地为我张开腿。配合一点的话，你大概也能知道如何获得快乐。”</p><p>“……你！”克劳德从椅子上“腾”地站起，这个男人到底在自说自话些什么？“别做梦了！谁会在强迫中获得快乐！”</p><p>“所以尝试一下主动接受，如何？”</p><p>克劳德冷冷地说：“前不久我还以为你变得正常一些了，看来是我想错了。”</p><p>“什么是正常，什么又是不正常？克劳德，我以为你足够了解我。”</p><p>金发的少年僵硬地站在原地，萨菲罗斯毫无顾忌的笑容让他的怒火直冲上太阳穴。两人一个神色愤怒一个神色悠然地对视了一会，然后以克劳德突然的向前挥拳为结束。那一拳迅速且有力，似乎连萨菲罗斯都没有料到他会尝试用暴力解决问题，他蓦地睁大了竖瞳，在最后一瞬向右侧歪了一下头。拳风擦过这个Alpha过分俊美的脸，将他的银发纷乱地扬起。</p><p>克劳德几乎希望能真的激怒他，至少好过现在萨菲罗斯将他当成毫无危害的器物一般把玩于手中。在萨菲罗斯还未来得及对这突如其来的一拳作出什么回应前，另一拳紧随而至。过去几天的战斗让克劳德对这个身体的把控更加熟练了一些，即使力量仍因为少年的躯体而受到局限，但曾经属于他自己精准的、迅猛的肌肉记忆在逐渐恢复。</p><p>第二拳砸在了萨菲罗斯的嘴角上——他作出了一点闪避的动作，但对克劳德动作的预判失误了。克劳德收拳的时候，看到萨菲罗斯的嘴唇上渗出了血，很显然是磕到了牙。萨菲罗斯退后了两步，眼睛中闪现出几分兴奋的、捕猎前的光芒，浅绿色的雾绸包裹着中央如长针般的黑色竖瞳。他抬手抹去了嘴角的血。</p><p>克劳德开始有些后悔了，血液中的Alpha信息素渗了出来，从萨菲罗斯的伤口中化开，融入空气中，由外向里侵入他的身体，雪松的味道带着几分寒冷与冰刺般的锋利，像卷了刃的刀一样沉入他的皮肤中，每深入一寸便刻下一处带着酥麻的钝痛。他晃了晃身体，试图屏住呼吸以抵御侵入。</p><p>“你仍然想要反抗我吗？是觉得没有发情期的影响你能有胜算？”萨菲罗斯同情地说道，“放弃吧。”</p><p>“绝不！”他向前冲了过去，右臂高高举起，握紧的拳头对准萨菲罗斯完美无缺的脸。后者在他逼近至只有几寸的位置时勾起了微笑，将肘部抬起向前微微一顶。称得上是尖锐的撞击聚集于克劳德的胸口，他有一瞬间感觉自己的肺部被撞得停止了运作。短暂的窒息间他的身体被弹向一侧，本已蓄了力的拳头擦过萨菲罗斯的肩甲，坚硬的表面使反作用于他关节处的力量几乎分毫不曾减弱。</p><p>一旁的木椅将他向后跌落的动作刹住了，并不圆滑的棱角以粗暴的形式托住了他的身体。克劳德在疼痛间低低地咳了一声，挣扎着站起身。萨菲罗斯站在原地看着他，他的双脚都不曾挪动位置。</p><p>“你没有胜算的。”</p><p>“啧。不试试怎么知道？”克劳德眯着一只眼睛。木椅在他站起时被碰翻了，本就在撞击中留下的内部裂痕终于因为与地面的迅速接触而蔓延至了表层，椅背与椅面分离，断成两半。</p><p>“这一层只有一等特种兵居住。安吉尔和杰内西斯的房间就在不远处，这么大的动静或许会太打扰了，不是吗？”</p><p>“你可真会找理由。”克劳德冷声道，他再次发起攻击，这一次是佯攻，他试探地向萨菲罗斯的右侧迈出一步，但对方的目光仅仅只是跟随他的脚步移动了一瞬便重新归位，那种仿佛可以将他的皮肤剖开、一层层拆解的眼神让他浑身不舒服。</p><p>萨菲罗斯游刃有余地站着不动，他半低着头，银发垂在视野两侧，目光从缝隙中透出来，仿佛早就对一切有了掌握。</p><p>他就像一个木桩一样，将全部的弱点暴露出来，不闪不避，但无论克劳得如何尝试，都无法确实地伤到他。最后一次他终于近了身，萨菲罗斯不知为何垂下双手，好整以暇地看着他。就在克劳德以为自己要得手时，他听到Alpha低低地念了一句：</p><p>“停止。”</p><p>一个极其恶劣的玩笑。克劳德的拳头与萨菲罗斯的脸之间只剩下了一线距离，但他的身体却因为这个时间魔法而僵直，无法挪动分毫。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯！！”他厉声抗议道。</p><p>银发的男人终于离开了他选定的站位，旋至侧面盯着克劳德。“上一次是手腕，这一次就整个手臂吧，怎么样？希望能让你记得更深刻一些。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”克劳德蹙起眉，因为无法扭头只能努力将视线移至右侧。耳边传来一声轻笑，随之而来的是钻心般的剧痛。“呃啊啊啊啊啊——萨菲罗斯——！！……你这个混蛋！”</p><p>他向前挥出的右臂被强行扭向了后方，韧带被拉扯到极限，骨骼吱嘎作响。萨菲罗斯的手劲很大，带着不容置疑的意味。他的手臂被转过了一个直角，但向后的力量迫使他的关节继续扭转。</p><p>“停下——萨菲罗斯——停下！！”他疼得大口抽气，“啊啊啊——”</p><p>他的右臂彻底断了，在转过几乎半个圆的角度后像断了线的木偶部件般垂在身侧。除了疼痛他感受不到其他的可控肌肉，与肩部接合的部位一定被扭成了碎片。克劳德漂亮的脸扭曲了起来，眼眶因剧痛而一瞬间红了。萨菲罗斯托着他的脸，毫无疑问是在欣赏他的表情。</p><p>“很疼吗？”</p><p>“——你卸下了我的整个手臂，”他喘着粗气道，“现在居然问我这个问题？”</p><p>“那么希望你记住这个疼痛。”萨菲罗斯的声音像某种过于光滑的布料边缘，划过他的面颊，一直勒到他的脖颈处，“你的问题，克劳德，就是总不长记性。”</p><p>“……那是我的惯用手，萨菲罗斯，这次不是什么简单的治疗魔法可以解决的了。你是个疯子。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯似乎乐于从他口中获得这个称呼。“真可惜你不是个左撇子。”</p><p>Alpha用手抚摸了一下克劳德在剧痛中皱起的脸，就仿佛是要帮他抚平不适。他弯下腰，将仍处于停止魔法控制下的金发少年打横抱了起来，走向卧室。</p><p>克劳德在心中默数着秒数，即使是最精湛的停止魔法也有时限，不能动弹、全身都受制于萨菲罗斯的感觉让他无法忍受。三秒、两秒、一秒——</p><p>“停止。”</p><p>第一遍魔法失效的那一瞬间，克劳德的肌肉紧绷，仍能活动的左手猛地向上抬起，同一时间萨菲罗斯再次补上了魔法，他垂下目光看到了克劳德徒劳的尝试，惋惜地说道：“你真的不愿意长记性，是吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的话让克劳德感到一瞬间的慌张，他知道这个疯狂的Alpha能做出些什么，就像过去将他贯穿于正宗之上时一样——不仅仅是作为战斗中致胜的攻击，更是一种残忍的玩弄。萨菲罗斯将他放在床上，动作算不上是轻柔。克劳德呲着牙抽气：“混蛋，放开我。”</p><p>“把挣扎的力气留到之后吧。”萨菲罗斯拢了拢克劳德铺散在床单上的杂乱金发，“或者你也可以选择顺从地接受。”</p><p>他倾下身，将克劳德的裤子解开，拽了下来，又将他的上衣推至脖子下，让他刚好用下巴抵住。身体暴露在冰冷的空气中时克劳德打了个颤，或许不是因为寒冷，而是因为萨菲罗斯刀锋般的目光正从下至上地划过他的皮肤。银发随着Alpha的动作从克劳德腰侧划过，像一张巨大的捕猎网般将他笼罩其中。</p><p>萨菲罗斯俯身吻住了他，这是一个充满掠夺性的吻，他的舌头被咬破了口。</p><p>“呃唔！”</p><p>他们交换着口腔内的唾液与血液，信息素融在一起，因为被封住了唇所以只能汹涌地灌向鼻腔和腹部。克劳德在Alpha带有浓厚荷尔蒙的催情物质中弹动了一下身体，半眯着的眼中很快浮起了一层雾似的生理泪水。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的左手探向他的股间，右手则从腰间开始一寸一寸地上移。“仅仅是这样就开始颤抖了吗？克劳德，你确实很敏感。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>停止魔法禁锢了他的全身，却没有封闭他的感官。右臂被扭断处的剧痛，还有萨菲罗斯戴着手套的指尖在他身体游走时留下的如蜡油般的灼热，以一种介于难耐与快感之间的微妙触感将他的欲望勾起。</p><p>萨菲罗斯将他的腿分开，穿着在最里面的内裤仍没有被褪下，Alpha隔着这层薄薄的布料将手指抵在入口处。克劳德小声地抽了一口气，泛红的眼睛仍因为几乎没有减弱的痛苦而费力地眨着，看起来分外无助，又因为被施以了限制行动的魔法，连最微弱的挣动都无法进行，就好像确实是个顺从的人偶，将自己的身体虔诚而郑重地献了出来，等待着被使用。</p><p>“停止魔法倒是能让你安分下来，”萨菲罗斯说道，同时弯下腰，将手指抵按得更为用力，却没有真正进入，这换得了他身下金发之人的一声叫喊，“不过如果一旦解除，你又会不自量力地企图反抗。适当的拒绝可以增加情趣，但是妨碍到了真正重要的事就太过了。我的克劳德，你什么时候才会自愿地接受呢？”</p><p>Omega微张着嘴，似乎仅仅因为后穴被大力顶住就已无法自持，喘息一阵一阵地从他口中漏出，眯起的眼睛里泛起泪雾，水光闪动着似要从眼角溢出。“混蛋……我不属于你！”他半是用气声回道，“一个人……只该属于他自己……哈啊！无论是身体还是精神……”</p><p>“居然还有意识去争辩这种事情吗。”萨菲罗斯沉声笑了笑，将手指屈起，以凸出的指节向内顶去，他几乎能感受到布料之后，环绕包裹的那一圈软肉霎时颤动了几下，似乎是在努力吞吐着什么。</p><p>“啊……哈啊，萨、萨菲罗斯！……等一等……”那双无助又愤怒的眼睛里添进了几分慌乱，饱胀感即使在现在也已切实地从下体传来，未处于发情期的穴口干涸且紧致，完全没有做好被进入的准备。</p><p>“你是属于我的，克劳德。从原来的你被注入我的细胞那一刻开始，无论是你的肉体还是精神都已因为我而重塑，即使回到了这个时刻，我的存在也无法与你分离，不是吗？”</p><p>克劳德想要摇头，但是他做不到。正式开始前的场景让他更为羞耻，他被褪去了衣物，而覆身于上的男人却衣着整齐，那件他再熟悉不过的黑色皮衣垂在他屈起的腿边，触感粗糙而冰凉。</p><p>萨菲罗斯直起身，咬住了左手手套的顶端，将手从中抽了出来。穴口处的布料已被沾湿了一小圈，萨菲罗斯勾住环着腰部的松紧带向下拉，最后一层遮盖也从他的腿间滑落。没有了皮革的包裹，坚硬的指盖将更清晰的痛感推入了后穴中。克劳德本能地想要向后蜷缩起来，却在魔法的持续效力中只能紧绷着身体，毫无防备地接受侵入。萨菲罗斯将他的背稍稍扶起了一些，那只被折断的臂膀倾斜地垂在身侧。</p><p>异物在坚定地向里钻动着，他的腹部不由自主地上下痉挛了一阵。“啊啊……啊……哈啊！……”无法抑制的小声哀鸣未经他的同意便从口中漏出，克劳德因为从不同的两处传来的痛楚而闭上眼睛，泪珠迅速地划过脸颊，又滴在胸口上。</p><p>“真是甜腻的声音。”萨菲罗斯轻声道，他凑过身，在舔去打落的泪水后又将一旁微微立起的乳首含入口中，不轻不重地留下齿痕。Omega的呻吟瞬间拔高了几分，无法动弹的身体也自发地剧烈颤抖了一下。“你知道自己的身体这么敏感吗？是因为这个世界将你塑造成如此放荡不堪的品性，还是你天生如此？”</p><p>“你他妈到底在说什么……萨菲罗斯……你这个混蛋！哈……呜……我一定会杀了你……！”</p><p>“翻来覆去都是这句话，真像个早就被设定好程序的人偶。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯又向那处稍微被打开了一些的入口挤入了两根手指，一边向更深入探去一边转动屈伸着。甬道正在逐渐湿润起来，液体被搅动的声音与肉壁被挤压的声音混合在一起，将气氛渲染得潮热淫糜。</p><p>“你开始流水了，克劳德。你的后面正在为我敞开，一张一合的，是希望我来填满吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴！……闭嘴！闭嘴！哈啊……”他艰难地皱起眉，在萨菲罗斯将他的背更加扶起后看到了自己身下的样子，他的穴口中被插入了三根手指，渴望般地包裹着，抽出时那些附着的晶莹液体在手指与肉壁间牵出了黏腻的银丝。越来越多的液体淌了出来，在抽插间一阵阵地被带出。</p><p>他恍惚间不着边际地想到，自己是否会因此而失水过多？在发情期间，身下的床单湿了一遍又一遍，交合部位，还有整个大腿，都涂满了他自己的体液。他隐约地记起那时萨菲罗斯似乎会经常性地给他喂水。</p><p>“湿润度足够了。”萨菲罗斯又来回进出了几下，伏在他耳边道，“但是还未完全打开，再放松一些，克劳德。”</p><p>“……呃啊啊啊啊啊！萨菲罗斯……呃唔，停下……！”</p><p>萨菲罗斯用手指向两侧尽可能地分开时，他拔高了声音叫喊起来。穴口被拉扯得变了形，褶皱被一一打开。“不要再打开了……已经是极限了……求你啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>手指终于在片刻后抽了出来，穴口因为被扩张了过久而无法闭合，里面的软肉一张一合地抽搐不止，润滑用的体液失去堵塞后冲了出来。金发的Omega在他的怀中剧烈喘息着，信息素汹涌地向外释放，与他的叫喊声一样甜腻且柔软，像是高温下融化了的牛奶糖，黏着得仿佛可以抽出丝来。</p><p>颤抖的抽气声在很久之后才复作平静。他迷蒙地半睁开眼，模模糊糊地透过一层泪水盯着萨菲罗斯。“你是一个怪物，萨菲罗斯，一直都是……”</p><p>“正如你所说，我早已不是人类。”萨菲罗斯将自己已然挺立的硕大器物抵在了他敞开的穴口处，“但是你呢？克劳德，你仍觉得你是个人类吗？”</p><p>“……我当然是！”冠状的头部碾了进来，克劳德的身体猛地弹动了一下后僵直住了，“啊啊呜……”</p><p>“如果我是个怪物，那你同样也是。虽然现在你的身体还未接受改造，但扭曲的痕迹已经刻入了你的血液中。你因为我而存在，你的记忆中无不充斥着我。即使是这样，你仍想要宣称自己是个人类吗？”</p><p>“不，不……哈啊……你说的都是假的……”</p><p>“你已经无法重新回到他们之间了。因为怪物注定无法与人类共存，不是吗？承认这一点，然后接受我，选择你唯一的归宿。”</p><p>“你……休想！我绝不会——唔呃啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>“曾经的你选择了我。而你将为此负责。”萨菲罗斯作出宣判，将柱体彻底送入了克劳德的身体内。Omega的面容在一瞬间扭曲了一下，叫喊声似乎因为过度集中的痛苦而失了声，被吞入腹中。生理泪水滴滴答答地涌了出来。</p><p>“你的上下都在淌着水，克劳德。”</p><p>“闭嘴……”</p><p>“拒绝承认吗？太过胆小了。你那些所谓的朋友们，是否想象得出你现在的样子？那些边缘城里将你奉为星球英雄的人们，是否知道你现在正躺在我的床上，为我打开双腿，身下还如此泥泞不堪？”</p><p>“停下……求你！……哈啊……”他的尾音已经破碎不堪，近乎于狂暴的顶弄让他感觉自己的身体即将被捣碎，变成仅有包裹性器的肉壁的存在。灼热撒满整个甬道，几乎要在摩擦间将他点燃。体液在过快的拍打间被搅成白沫，附着于两人交合的部位。</p><p>“还记得的吧？曾经的你，将我视为最憧憬之人。”萨菲罗斯将他托了起来，让他完全跨坐在自己的身上。这样的体位让每一次撞击都进入到最深的地方，敏感点的软肉被反复地重碾而过。</p><p>克劳德紧闭着双眼，雪白的光芒在他的脑海中不断炸开，他无法动弹，甚至无法寻求借力点，只能随着萨菲罗斯毫无顾忌的动作上下起落。他感到自己几乎要窒息，被无尽的折磨般的快感所淹没。</p><p>“啊啊……！我……曾经竟然愚蠢到崇拜一个杀人犯……”</p><p>“正因为你自己是杀人犯，你才会将我奉为神明。所有那些死去的人，是你杀死的，是你间接动了手。”</p><p>“不是，不是这样的……”</p><p>“你曾经见死不救。”萨菲罗斯仰起头，注视着骑在他身上被顶弄得不断哭泣的人，“你甚至杀死了你自己，你连自己都见死不救。”</p><p>“啊啊啊……！停下，萨菲罗斯，停下……！”他在颠簸中叫喊了起来，仿佛是暴风雨中海面上形单影只的船舶，被浪潮裹挟着肆意推弄。柱体的头部顶到了通向生殖腔的入口，几乎没有快感的纯粹痛苦击中了他，让他口中的呻吟陡然变了调。</p><p>不是发情期的话，这个入口基本上无法被强行打开，但此时萨菲罗斯似乎执意要进入。</p><p>“不行的、绝对进不去的……求你……！”</p><p>银发的Alpha抬手抚弄着他胸前的因啃咬而红肿的双乳，将自己的性器更向里推进了几分。“放轻松，克劳德。你做得到的。”</p><p>停止魔法被解除了。他几乎在瞬间高潮了，快感翻倍袭击了他，周围的事物仿佛在以一种扭曲的速度融化，而那些灼热的滴落物像蜂蜜一般将他包裹起来，无论是下身被填满到极致的甬道，胸前的两颗乳首，还是每一处被萨菲罗斯触碰过的地方，都开始叫嚣着将他推至顶点。仍能活动的左手掐住了萨菲罗斯的肩膀，他的全身都开始剧烈痉挛起来。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”克劳德高高仰起脖颈，就好像一只垂死挣扎的天鹅，绷直了羽翼发出哀鸣。甬道猛然绞紧，一环一环吸吮般地包裹住萨菲罗斯的性器，仿佛是配套的榫缝接纳楔子一般，将其形状诚实且具现地勾勒出来。</p><p>萨菲罗斯在同一时刻用力一顶，那处隐秘的入口在高潮的鞭挞下略微打开了一些，又在蛮横的冲撞中被彻底顶开，但仍是太过狭窄，萨菲罗斯进入时生殖腔的入口处生出了撕裂般的疼痛，与高潮时极致的快感一同侵袭着他的身体。</p><p>后颈处的腺体被牙齿破开深深嵌入，浓郁的信息素被注入其中。克劳德失神地颤抖着，感受到自己的腹部正在被大量的精水冲刷着，这么多、接连不断的，让他以为自己的肚子会被灌得微微隆起。</p><p>萨菲罗斯终于从他的身体中退出，揽着他的腰让他重新平躺于床上。克劳德的头无力地歪向一侧，又被Alpha掰过来亲吻。他任由对方进入他的口腔，被对方的舌头搅动过每个角落。即使已经结束了性事，他的身体也仍未缓过来，腿根不住颤抖着，穴口吞吐着将过量的白浊向外推出。</p><p>萨菲罗斯注视这那双失了神的海蓝色眼睛，俯过身吻去眼角溢出的泪水。他将手放在自己的Omega的脸颊上，低声道：“好孩子，睡吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他醒来的时候，萨菲罗斯并不在一旁的床上。透过厚重窗帘撒进室内的阳光以较大的角度在地上留下一圈模糊的光芒，他大致判断时间已接近中午。克劳德习惯性地用右手将自己撑起来时感到一阵剧痛，不过较之昨晚已经好多了，萨菲罗斯似乎还是用魔石给他治疗了一下。但这种程度的扭伤，如果没有魔晄提供的超凡自愈能力，仅仅凭借恢复魔石并不能彻底治好。</p><p>他呲着牙眯了一下眼睛，将一声痛呼堵回自己的胸腔。低下头检视身体，除了被掐弄留下的红痕，没有预想中的污浊，看来在他失去意识时被带到浴室好好清理了一遍。克劳德坐了起来，揉了揉自己的金发，脑袋仍因为昨晚而痛得厉害，身体也十分酸胀。他在心中暗自咒骂萨菲罗斯。</p><p>如果自己能拥有力量就好了。不再被这具身体所局限，拥有可以不再束手束脚、可以与萨菲罗斯抗衡的力量。</p><p>克劳德微微攥紧了床单。这一次他的衣服倒是被整整齐齐地放置在床尾，他迅速地推开被子穿上安保士兵的制服。接近房间的脚步声于此时响起，克劳德几乎立刻僵直了身体，向门口投去愤怒的目光。</p><p>萨菲罗斯走到他的床旁坐下来，一手拿着一叠印有文字的白纸。强烈的雪松气息也一同逼近，让克劳德一时间一句咒骂的话也说不出来，只能屈服于Omega的本能顺从地等待萨菲罗斯开口。</p><p>“你之前问我，什么时候让你不再失踪。那么就今天如何？”</p><p>克劳德略显惊讶地挑起眉，萨菲罗斯的决定有些出乎他的预料。“……你打算怎么对上面解释。”他开口道，声音中带着警戒。</p><p>“报告已经写好发给安保部门了，你的上司应该会进行核实。”他说着将手中的那叠文字递给了克劳德，“这是一份副本，尽量记住其中的内容，如果有什么细节需要补充的话也趁现在想好吧。”</p><p>克劳德接了过去，沉默地将每一页都认真浏览了一遍。看完后他抬起头。“为什么这么突然地让我的身份恢复正常状态？”</p><p>“你想救文森特，不是吗？那么能够正常行动是必要的。”</p><p>“……是这样没错。只是我从未想过这会出现在你的考量范围内。”</p><p>“我的考量范围是任何与宝条有关的事。”萨菲罗斯平静地回答道，“我需要知道他现在在研究什么。”</p><p>“那么，让我记住报告中的内容又是为了什么？是有什么质询会议吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯摇了摇头。“拉扎德要见你。还有一个小时，你最好快些准备。”</p><p>“拉扎德？”</p><p>“具体原因不清楚。不过以他的目的来说，不会有什么太大的威胁，所以放心去就可以了。”萨菲罗斯停顿了一下，“应该说的话都差不多记住了？”</p><p>克劳德点了点头，漠然地盯着萨菲罗斯。</p><p>“别忘了吃药。”</p><p>克劳德扭过头看向一旁的柜子，抓起药瓶塞进口袋里。他站起身，居高临下地盯着他的Alpha看了一会，然后挥拳砸向他的脸。萨菲罗斯没有躲开，这一拳结结实实地砸在了他的脸颊上，但是他既没有被打得偏过头去，也没有在脸上留下什么痕迹。</p><p>金发的少年微微蹙起眉，他想收回手时却被萨菲罗斯抓住了腕部。</p><p>“又想扭断我的手？”他用不无嘲讽地语气说道。</p><p>“不。”萨菲罗斯答道，淡淡的目光抬起来，轻飘飘似地拂过他的面庞，“克劳德，别做无用的反抗。”</p><p>“哼。你指的是什么？”</p><p>“一个提醒罢了。”萨菲罗斯松开他的手腕，“拉扎德还在等你。”</p><p>克劳德站在走廊上，背靠着身后的门。门外的空气几乎无味，闻不到任何人信息素的味道。那种被强迫着臣服的枷锁一般的感觉从他身上离开，但是某种因为失去Alpha信息素抚慰的不安也悄然升起。他仰头深吸了一口气，将一颗药放在口中，拧开一旁的水喝了下去。</p><p>-</p><p>特种兵部门的主任坐在会谈室中。门外守着两个三等兵。他抬起手看了看表，然后把四方形环桌上铺开的文件聚拢整理了一下，双手交叉支起下巴看向门外。离预定时间差一分钟的时候，金发的士兵推门走了进来，用的是左手。</p><p>拉扎德盯着他制服下的右臂看了一会。</p><p>“拉扎德主任。”克劳德尽可能像记忆中那样立正并向长官敬了一个礼。</p><p>拉扎德向他点点头，似乎有些被他略显笨拙的姿态逗笑了。“海丁格尔要求你们这么做的？”</p><p>“是……是的。”</p><p>“在我这里没有这些麻烦的礼节要求，放轻松就可以了。关于我为什么把你叫过来，你有头绪吗？”</p><p>克劳德摇了摇头。“我以为就算有谁要找我谈话……也应该是海丁格尔长官才对。”</p><p>拉扎德拉开一旁的椅子，示意他坐下。克劳德犹豫了一下后照做了，与特种兵部门的主任处于同一水平、面对面相视让他有些窘迫。他转过头去，仿佛是在确认一旁放置的绿植是否得到了充分的浇灌。</p><p>“你写的报告我都已经从海丁格尔那里收到了。不过，可以请你再为我口头讲述一遍吗？”</p><p>拉扎德客气的用词让他感到有些不适应，在安保部门服役的时期，无论是海丁格尔还是其下属的职位较高的军官都热衷于用蛮横的语气使唤人。相比之下，拉扎德更像一个负责为特种兵提供帮助的咨询人员，他考究的细框眼镜也让他看起来格外文弱，与其作为一个武力部门主任的身份极不相符。</p><p>“……是。”克劳德迟疑地点了点头，在脑中理了理之前计划好的虚撰故事，“我和布雷亚追上瑞雷博士的火车时，博士所携带的磁盘已经被一名雪崩成员取得，他见到我们时就立刻跳下火车逃离，于是我便追着出去了，想要取回磁盘——毕竟，任务要求是以磁盘为最高优先级的。”</p><p>“那个塔克斯，布雷亚没有跟你一起下去？”</p><p>“没有，他似乎想救下瑞雷博士，只是，雪崩动手得更快。”</p><p>“后来火车上发生了什么，你知道吗？”</p><p>“我从萨菲罗斯那里听说了。”克劳德尽可能面无表情地说，“他来迟了一步，只赶得及救下布雷亚。”</p><p>拉扎德点了点头，没有作出什么评价。“你追出去后都有什么发现？”</p><p>“我尽可能追踪那名雪崩，他的行进路线总体向东。我在经过卡姆的时候失去了他的踪迹，在那边住了一晚，也向当地的人询问了信息，但之后无论再如何寻找，都无法重新跟上他。”</p><p>“不过，这期间总部为何无法联系上你？”</p><p>克劳德知道他的手机上载有定位系统，所以在启程前往尼布尔海姆之前就把手机丢在了火车轨道里。“手机……大概是在追踪的时候掉落了，具体是在哪里我自己也不清楚。”</p><p>拉扎德推了推眼镜，似乎在品味他的话中有几分可信。“报告里说你的右臂受伤了。”</p><p>克劳德移开目光，不由自主地抬手捂住自己的肩膀。“……跳下火车时，不小心扭断了。”</p><p>拉扎德点了点头，翻了翻手中的报告。“萨菲罗斯说希望以此为由推掉你之后一个月的任务，我已经转告给安保部门负责任务管理的人了。由我出面说的话，他们大概也不会有什么苛责。”</p><p>克劳德微微睁大了眼睛。那个男人，又在擅自做什么主张。</p><p>“回到你的报告。在离开卡姆之后，你就返程了是吗？”</p><p>“是的。很抱歉没能取回磁盘，这次任务……失败得很彻底，即使是瑞雷博士我也没能尽到护卫的职责。”</p><p>“无需对我感到抱歉，毕竟这次任务并不是由我发派的，作为无关人员我也无法获知那个磁盘对于公司的价值。”拉扎德给了他一个笑容，似乎是想让他放轻松一些，“你的报告暂时没什么问题。”</p><p>克劳德沉默地盯着拉扎德看了一会，等他发起下文，但后者似乎非要让他率先提出疑问。“请问……仅仅是核实报告内容的话，为什么需要您来做呢？您这次叫我来的目的是……”</p><p>拉扎德转过椅子，将手交错着放在膝盖上。“前几天萨菲罗斯提交的报告被质疑了，我与塔克斯的人一起开了会，确实有发现一些疑点。”</p><p>克劳德装出第一次听闻的惊讶表情，又尽可能挤出了几分担忧。“疑点，是什么？”</p><p>“三号站台那些雪崩的死亡时间，与萨菲罗斯报告所说的不一致。在我们的推断中，那几名雪崩，只有可能是你，或是和你同行的那个塔克斯杀死的。”</p><p>“死亡时间？可是……尸体不应该已经——”</p><p>“——回归星球了？”拉扎德摇了摇头，“不，不，在我们的发现的时候还没有。原来是在这点上判断失误了吗？靠近米德加市中心的位置魔晄污染极为严重，生命之流的净化也尤为缓慢，通常来说，尸体至少需要过八个小时才能彻底消散。”</p><p>克劳德暗自感到惊讶。这与原来的时间线不一样，所以就连萨菲罗斯都未能考虑周到。他接着注意到了拉扎德注视着他的眼神，顿时心里明了。“那些雪崩，您认为是我杀死的？”</p><p>“应该说，我知道是你杀死的。”拉扎德纠正道，“至于原因，大概是直觉一类的？请放心，我没有告诉过塔克斯或是科学部的人，况且我也没有明确的证据来支持我的想法。”</p><p>克劳德警觉地盯着这名作为神罗总裁私生子的特种兵主任，试图从他的神色中读出某种目的。“为什么要这么做？”</p><p>“很高兴你没有否认。”拉扎德确确实实露出了称得上是欣喜的表情，“仅仅是我们之间的秘密。在日后或许会排上用场。”</p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p>“世界上确实存在着一些事还是不去知晓为好。”拉扎德委婉地说道，“那么我该步入今天的正题了。既然有着杀死多名雪崩——包括一名Raven的实力，你完全够得上进入特种兵的门槛。这是你一直以来的梦想不是吗？来到米德加的目的也是这个。现在我可以为你提供一个机会，你意下如何？”</p><p>克劳德愣愣地盯着对方。这个邀请来得过于突然了，他之前确实一直在考虑重新接受魔晄手术、被注入杰诺瓦细胞，至少这样一来他不需要再为这个脆弱的少年躯体而烦恼。但是，接受这两样东西意味着他将交出一部分身体的自主权。</p><p>拉扎德见他一时没有回答，继续道：“如果你同意的话，你就会成为特种兵部门中第一个Omega士兵。”</p><p>“是否是第一个什么的，对我来说都无所谓。”克劳德皱了皱眉，“只是，您注意到的仅仅是我在使用魔法方面的能力，其他的身体素质确实无法通过正常特种兵招募的测试。而且，Omega的体质意味着我不能进行过于激烈的战斗。即使是这样，也没有关系吗？”</p><p>拉扎德意味深长地盯着他。“我希望你能为我所用，斯特莱夫。和你的Alpha一起。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德坐在原位盯着拉扎德。他的意图此时表现得有些过于明显了，那双一直和蔼的目光经过镜片折射显出几分他会称为野心的东西。</p><p>“你需要和萨菲罗斯讨论一下吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“关于是否要加入特种兵。”拉扎德回答道，一副胜券在握的样子向椅背靠去，“你有些犹豫，是仍有什么顾忌吗？”</p><p>“不，主任。”克劳德摇了摇头，“为什么您要强调为您所用呢？我以为，无论是作为特种兵，还是安保士兵，我的职责都是为公司服务。”</p><p>“或者你也可以理解为，通过我间接地为公司服务。不过我想知道，萨菲罗斯是否仍是仅仅以公司为中心而行动，还是会更多地依靠自己的意志？”</p><p>“他的个人意志与公司的利益是一致的。”克劳德冷静地回答道，“这是您想要的回答吗？”</p><p>拉扎德的表情没有什么变化，不过从他笑容中微微的滞涩感来说他似乎不是那么满意。他没有立刻回答，只是盯着面前金发少年的双目看了一会，就好像在琢磨什么用词深晦的文件。“他是个难得的战士。”他最终说道，显然不是在回答之前的问题。</p><p>克劳德僵硬地点了点头：“关于是否加入特种兵，可以给我两天时间来考虑吗？——周日下午之前，我会给您答复。”</p><p>拉扎德的神情变得轻松了一些。“没问题。我期待你的答复，斯特莱夫。”</p><p>克劳德走出会谈室，微微松了一口气，他希望自己的表现不会引起更多的怀疑。四十九层的房间与设施大多都是为特种兵提供的，门外是穿着代表各种等级的服装的特种兵，他身上深蓝色的安保士兵制服在其中看起来格格不入。他的目光扫过拐角处的模拟训练室，门口的电子屏上亮着绿标，此时无人使用倒是少见。</p><p>克劳德从口袋中掏出手机，点开未处理的红色数字，里面是萨菲罗斯五分钟前发来的一条信息。</p><p>「拉扎德说了什么？」</p><p>克劳德倚在墙边，手指在虚拟键盘上飞快地滑动了几下。「他想让我加入特种兵。」</p><p>消息发出后几秒后，对面很快有了回复。「你的回答是？」</p><p>「再考虑两天。」</p><p>「聪明的逃避方式。」</p><p>「不是逃避。确实需要考虑。」克劳德发出这条后短暂地想了想，然后在萨菲罗斯回复前又补充了一条。「顺便，我不打算立刻回房间，只是在附近走一走，不会出神罗大楼。」</p><p>他握住手机，眼睛里映出白色的屏幕。大约一分钟后，手机在他掌中振动了一下，只有简短的一个字：「好。」</p><p>-</p><p>“听说是你，扎克斯！等到下个月你就知道我没在骗你！”</p><p>黑发的特种兵用手肘玩闹似地撞了撞身边的人。“你只是想让我请你去哥布林酒吧喝酒！我的钱都因为跟你打赌被骗去多少了？”</p><p>紫色衣服的二等特种兵耸了耸肩，即使带着头盔也能从他的声音中听出喜悦。“因为我有人脉。我的情报从未出错。”</p><p>“以为就你有吗？我也有人脉。”</p><p>“是谁？”</p><p>“西斯内。”</p><p>“她什么都不会告诉你！”坎赛尔大声笑道，“就算关系再好，想撬开一个塔克斯的嘴也是不可能的。”</p><p>“你在开玩笑，她告诉我了许多东西。”</p><p>“让我猜猜看，她大概连真名都没有告诉过你吧？”</p><p>扎克斯一瞬间露出了一点窘迫。“真名？”他重复了一遍，“西斯内就是她的真名。代号则是手里剑。”</p><p>他的二等兵同伴笑得更大声了，与其说是嘲笑，更像是纯粹被什么东西逗笑了。“西斯内也只是公司给她取的名字而已。不过你要是想问我她的真名，我大概也不得不承认自己的孤陋寡闻。”</p><p>“两个名字都是假的？”扎克斯瞪大眼睛，“塔克斯也太麻烦了吧！”</p><p>“总而言之，如果下个月你真的晋升为了一等特种兵，要遵守诺言请我去哥布林酒吧，点巴拉莱卡或者玛格丽特。”坎赛尔接着补充道，“别忘了带上爱丽丝。”</p><p>扎克斯用手抓了抓自己蓬乱的一头黑发，不置可否地发出哀嚎：“我的工资太少了！早知道就应该去当雇佣兵。”他顿了顿，似乎注意到不远处站着的人，深蓝色的制服，一头亮眼的金发。克劳德正靠墙站在离他们几米的位置，左手抱着他的头盔。两人目光触及的时候，少年微笑着将脑袋偏了偏。</p><p>“克劳德！”扎克斯惊喜道，“你怎么会在四十九层？”他一手揽过坎赛尔的脖子快步走上前去。然后将被他拖得有些踉跄的同伴推至了身前，“介绍一下，这是我的朋友，坎赛尔，二等特种兵。坎赛尔，这是克劳德，他在——”</p><p>“——在安保部门工作。”坎赛尔无奈地接话道，一面将扎克斯的手从他脖子上扒下来，“我长了眼睛。”再者说，至少在特种兵中，克劳德作为萨菲罗斯的Omega已足够有名，并不需要额外的介绍，此时最多算是礼节性的。</p><p>克劳德直起身，向他点了点头：“你好，坎赛尔。”</p><p>“请指教，克劳德。”坎赛尔取下头盔笑了一下。</p><p>“克劳德，我以为要再过好几天才能见到你。之前的事解决了？”</p><p>他意识到扎克斯指的应该是上次在尼布尔海姆的神罗大宅搜索的事情。“不算完全解决。”克劳德斟酌了一下回答道，“你之后有空吗，扎克斯？”</p><p>“是有什么要帮忙的吗？”扎克斯指了指身旁的坎赛尔，“本来是打算和这家伙去训练室练习的。”</p><p>“喂——！”坎赛尔发出抗议，“什么叫本来？你不会想反悔吧！”</p><p>克劳德摇了摇头：“我绝无破坏你们安排的意思。不过，如果不介意的话，我能够加入你们的训练吗？”</p><p>“咦，在这里？不满足于安保部门的训练吗？”扎克斯把手放在脑后思考了一下，“虽然这里按规定是只供特种兵使用的，不过并不会有人来巡查，所以我想没问题。”</p><p>“那就太好了。”</p><p>克劳德后退一步，方便扎克斯和坎赛尔在门前的电子屏登录信息。玻璃门打开，原本的绿色标识转为红色，三人走进室内。这是一个环形的场所，比从外往里看时感觉要大得多，周围大体是黑漆漆的一片，距离地面几寸的位置每隔一段就会有一盏紧贴墙面的指示灯，是这个区域内仅有的光亮。扎克斯从杂物柜的第二层抽屉拿取了三副VR眼睛，分别给了身旁的人。克劳德接过后戴上，站在靠近门口的位置，微微抬头透过滤光的镜片仰视四周。</p><p>“很不错吧？这里想模拟什么样的场景都可以。这次就按你的偏好来选择好了，克劳德。”扎克斯站在不远处说道，“对于安保部门来说，比较重要的是射击技巧对吗？个人建议是选择坦伯林砦的丛林，有较多的障碍物和远程目标，可以练习对移动敌方的射击准度。”</p><p>克劳德摇了摇头。“比起枪械，我更想练习用剑。”他走到一侧从放置武器的架子上拿起一柄三等兵使用的剑，“而且，其他目标什么的都无所谓，我真正希望的是能以你们为对手进行练习。”</p><p>坎赛尔迟疑了一下：“你确定吗？我……不太能保证不伤到你，虽然是模拟练习，但是由我们带入的武器是能造成切实伤害的。”</p><p>克劳德朝他安慰似地一笑：“不需要手下留情。”他走到中央的操作台上，几乎未加挑选便点击了处在最显眼位置的场景，然后顺次将难度、敌方数量和己方数量设置妥当。</p><p>扎克斯略微惊讶地挑了挑眉：“克劳德，你是第一次来吗？看起来真熟练。”</p><p>“随便乱点的而已。”他回答道，“那么，开始吧。”</p><p>克劳德按下启动键。三人的视野先是被黑暗吞噬，再逐渐接触到零星的条状光亮，最终组合成几乎与现实无二的场景。</p><p>“二十七台神罗MK-III型作战机器人遭到雪崩恶意骇入，系统被覆写，友方识别码失效，请作战人员立即执行歼灭任务！米德加第三及第四区均有入侵迹象，塔楼三点钟方向有市民被困，请即刻进行搜救！”</p><p>夹有许多干扰杂质的电子音响起，三人此时正位于一架模拟的直升机中，克劳德稍稍探身向外，一头金发被迅疾的风吹得拂到脸上。几十米之下的地面上是黄昏时刻的米德加，从这个角度看，圆盘之上几乎是由钢铁支架搭建而起，锈蚀的痕迹即使位于半空也能看得清清楚楚，铜赤色一路向上蔓延，被最顶端作为警示反复闪动的绿色信号灯截断。穿行于各建筑之间的空轨发出轰鸣，在经过时将停靠在路灯上的灰麻色林鸟驱离。</p><p>高大的魔晄炉向四周散去星星点点如萤火般的光芒。克劳德眯了眯眼睛，压低身体，做好降落的准备。</p><p>他们身下的不远处即是一台任务指示中提到的作战机器人，以两条钢制腿部作为支撑，前端颇像老式汽车的横挡板，两侧配有类似大口径机关枪的连发式武器。</p><p>“啊啊，你选了个麻烦的场景啊，克劳德。”扎克斯说道，“如果未能完成的话会在我的档案中留下记录——毕竟刚刚登录过信息了。所以，还是先集中精神完成任务，再找地点和你练习吧，怎么样？如果感觉不太能对付的话，就放着让我和坎赛尔来好了。”</p><p>克劳德扭过头：“没关系，不用担心我。准备好，要跳了——”</p><p>电子音再次响起：“定位系统启动！请随时查询位置！三、二、一——任务开启！”</p><p>克劳德率先跳下，皮靴缓冲了一部分与地面接触的冲击力，他屈膝以保持平衡，从身后取下大剑。紧接着扎克斯、坎赛尔也在他身后落下。三人面朝着几乎是张牙舞爪的作战机器人，摆出进攻的姿态。</p><p>扎克斯大概会出于保护他的心理挡到前面发起攻击，克劳德想，但这次他想尽可能地锻炼自己的能力。他在身后的二人还未完全调整完毕之前快速地挥剑上前，钢铁与钢铁相击发出异常响亮的声音，点点火星迸溅而出。作战机器人在重击之下略微向后退了退，两侧的武器识别到攻击者，调转方向集中至克劳德的身上。</p><p>迅捷的几发子弹接连向他射来，克劳德向后跃了一步，抬剑挡在身前，以极快的速度不断调整手臂的位置，拦下自两个不同角度发出的子弹。作战机器人耗尽储备重新装弹之时，他再次旋步而上，抓住机会开始猛烈的劈砍。扎克斯与坎赛尔此时也一同上前，绕至作战机器人的身后发起攻击。</p><p>模拟系统为他们提供了最基础的几颗魔石，虽然仍需要一定的魔力供给，但损耗会小得多。这台作战机器人在三人一段时间的联合猛攻下终于露出了疲态，转动身躯以抵挡攻击的速度也降了不少。克劳德收了收剑，读出一个中级雷魔法。原本在现实中他绝不会再使用这样高耗魔的攻击，但VR训练室倒是给他提供了一个可以稍稍尽情使用魔法的机会。电流顺着传导性良好的金属部件击穿了整个作战机器人，一瞬间的电路麻痹致使它停止了行动，所有易攻的弱点暴露无遗。</p><p>他重新执剑上前，向顶盖之下失去了大部分防御的核心控制元件袭去，剑刃破开已伤痕累累的钢板，贯穿了紊乱状态的作战机器人。几秒后，这个庞然大物发出调子由高转低的电子声，彻底失去了动力。</p><p>克劳德将大剑收回背后，停在原地喘了口气。虽然是解决掉了，但比起他原来一个人对付时还要吃力不少。</p><p>“你干得真不错，克劳德！”扎克斯用异常欣赏的眼神看着他，“你的剑技完全赶得上三等特种兵了！”</p><p>“不愧是萨菲罗斯将军的Omega，”坎赛尔在一旁说道，“拉扎德主任应该招募你加入特种兵。”</p><p>事实上已经招募了。克劳德想。</p><p>停歇期间，扎克斯的手机响了。他看了一眼屏幕，脸上似乎有些疑惑。“安吉尔？”他接起来说道，“你不是有事要处理吗？”</p><p>不知道是否是虚拟系统的缘故，从手机中传出的声音即使是一旁的克劳德与坎赛尔也能听清。“提前完成了。扎克斯，你在训练室吗？”</p><p>“没错，刚刚开始任务——MK-III机器人的那个。”</p><p>“我一会就过来，”安吉尔说道，“还有，萨菲罗斯也会一起来。”</p><p>克劳德的神色滞注了，而扎克斯的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来：“真的吗！能得到将军的指导的话——啊，对了——”在他能够阻止扎克斯之前，黑发的特种兵兴奋地向电话那头说道：</p><p>“简直太巧了，克劳德也在训练室！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你还好吗，克劳德？”扎克斯问道，适时地投来关切的目光。</p><p>克劳德低下头摇了摇头，没有答话。即使在模拟的场景中右臂的扭伤仍给他带来清晰的痛感，但是他迫切地希望能够重新获得自己曾经的剑技，萨菲罗斯为他清空了之后整整一个月的任务，在带来便利的同时也让他失去了提升战斗能力的机会。</p><p>“安吉尔用他的权限把任务进度暂停了，我们可以休息至他们赶到训练室。”</p><p>克劳德拄着剑后退了几步，认命般地开始等待。</p><p> </p><p>“我没想到你居然会选择这个任务。”片刻后，一个不属于他们三人的成熟嗓音响起，扎克斯随之兴奋地仰起头。</p><p>安吉尔的全息影像在这个虚拟的场景中逐渐被编织了起来，一个个小小的像素块于虚空中被召起拼凑。克劳德紧张地抿了抿嘴，即使萨菲罗斯还没有进入系统，他也已经能感受到有一股强烈的雪松味道正在逼近，或许是因为有别人在场，信息素中包含的入侵意味没有以往那么明显。</p><p>“安吉尔！”黑发的特种兵轻快地喊道，“场景是克劳德选的——他大概还不太熟悉训练室的控制面板。”</p><p>在他还未开口解释什么之前，另一个闪着莹蓝色边缘的躯体进入了这个空间，克劳德几乎是条件反射般地提起了剑。</p><p>银发男人熟悉的身影完整显现于虚拟场景中，那双狭长的绿色竖瞳飞快地锁定了他。克劳德在一瞬间有些恍然，柔顺的银发衬在男人面庞两侧，与头发同色的眼睫低垂，其下是一张让人不由得呼吸一滞的脸，是他幼时在海报上、在电视新闻中看到的那张让他无时不刻不为之牵动的脸，也是那个于烈火中被映照得如地狱中升起的恶魔一般的脸。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯。”他低低地唤道，“你怎么知道……”</p><p>“我说过了，克劳德，我总能找到你。”萨菲罗斯朝他露出一个微笑，目光检视般地将他的身体上下扫了一遍，最后停留在他的右肩上，“你的伤还没好吧？就算是虚拟地挥剑，也会妨碍到愈合。”</p><p>扎克斯在一旁惊讶道：“你的手臂有伤？你不应该在这个时候训练的！”</p><p>“之前不小心扭伤了……不是什么严重的问题。”克劳德硬着头皮答道，他发现此时自己只能像萨菲罗斯的牵线木偶般，按着他的意愿配合表演。</p><p>萨菲罗斯大步走到他的面前，握住他的手腕将他的右臂抬起。这个触感使他的脑中闪回了手臂被扭断的那一瞬间。或许是他的信息素中透露出了某种恐惧的情绪，又或者是萨菲罗斯从他的面庞上读出了什么，男人轻轻一笑，一手握着他的右臂，另一手微微抬起，施放了一个高级治愈术。</p><p>如藤蔓般的淡绿色绸状光芒攀上他的关节处，再一丝丝地沉入皮肤。萨菲罗斯的魔法无可挑剔，虽然这个伤口仍然无法被彻底治愈，但因之前战斗而引起的疼痛几乎在瞬时被一扫而空。</p><p>克劳德回过神时，抬眼看到萨菲罗斯注视着他的目光，一如既往地如旋涡般拥有一股将他吸入其中的力量，他暗自怀疑如果继续回应萨菲罗斯的目光，他真的会陷入这个由魔晄构成的深潭，被剥夺所有意识。“谢谢……”他移开视线，生涩地说道。</p><p>萨菲罗斯盯着他看了良久，然后极为愉悦地勾起嘴角，将他的手臂放开。他的后脑被扣在了男人宽大的手掌中，萨菲罗斯倾身吻住了他。克劳德在一瞬本能的挣动后睁大眼睛，晃动的银丝间是萨菲罗斯垂下的睫毛。上颚被挑逗似地扫过，让他在随之而来的酥痒中发出一声模糊的轻喊。</p><p>他们在看着。克劳德意识到。扎克斯、安吉尔、坎赛尔。而没有人对此发出异议。这是在他们看来都再普通不过的事。Alpha亲吻他的Omega，正如他所知的那个世界中丈夫亲吻妻子。</p><p>这个吻称得上是浅尝辄止，仿佛只是见面时的一个简单仪式，就连信息素的浓度都未提高多少。萨菲罗斯的面庞在他的视野中稍稍变小了几分，男人正满意地盯着他泛起一层薄红的脸。“真是心急啊，克劳德。明明等你的伤完全好了再来训练也可以，不是吗？”</p><p>“如果知道你有伤，我绝对不会让你跟着来训练。”扎克斯抱着胸说道，“不这么努力也没事啦，以你的能力肯定能进特种兵的。</p><p>“不行！”克劳德大声反驳，“我没有时间……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯截住了他的话。“如果非要训练的话，不如试试左手？”</p><p>“左手？我不是左撇子——”</p><p>萨菲罗斯绕至他的身后。在本能的屈从下，克劳德任由自己的Alpha将他的剑从右手中取出，又握于左手中。萨菲罗斯抬起他的左臂，将他的关节屈起摆出握剑的姿态。</p><p>萨菲罗斯微微偏头，在他耳边轻声道：“就像这样，提前习得用左手挥剑的能力也算是层保险。毕竟像我们这样的人，于战斗中失去一整条右臂是常发生的事。”</p><p>克劳德皱了皱眉，他不由自主地感到一阵不适。旁边的三人均面色如常，但这样的话从萨菲罗斯口中说出让他莫名其妙地战栗起来。萨菲罗斯的身体与他离得很近，或许在模拟之外的现实中也是如此，不属于他的陌生体温隔着数层衣料传递过来。</p><p>“我……”克劳德发现自己的声音变得有些干涸，“我与扎克斯他们说好了，要以他们为对手来练剑。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯在他身后抬起头：“是吗？”他的声音听起来像是在品尝什么味道丰富的鸡尾酒，带着几分调笑与玩味。“如果你执意坚持——”他退开几步，“我倒是可以成为你的对手。不用魔法，只以剑技对决，如何？”</p><p>克劳德猛地转过身盯着萨菲罗斯，男人的脸上浮着一个微笑，看上去是在确确实实地提供某个建议。</p><p>“萨菲罗斯长官的技巧要比我们娴熟得多。”坎赛尔插话道，“正好将军有空，你当然应该让你的Alpha来训练你，斯特莱夫。”</p><p>安吉尔在一旁赞同地点了点头。</p><p>扎克斯继续附和道：“早该这样嘛——我们也不过是二等兵，自己都还有很多东西没弄清楚，把我们当成老师的话会学到很多糟糕的习惯！”</p><p>没有退路了，克劳德意识到。萨菲罗斯站在他的身前，脸上的胜利意味再明显不过。那柄修长的武士刀不知何时被他握于手中，雪白的剑刃上映出他自己被扭曲了的身影。</p><p>“我要换一柄武器。”克劳德最终开口道，举剑直指萨菲罗斯的胸口，“如果真要势均力敌地战斗，我就需要一柄能承受得了正宗锋芒的武器。”</p><p>“承受得住正宗锋芒？”萨菲罗斯重复道，就好像听到了什么笑话，他将视线移至克劳德此时正握着的剑上，“不过，三等兵使用的最基础的剑，对你而言确实不太称手。”</p><p>“如果不介意的话——”安吉尔突然开口道，“我这里倒是有一把剑，或许能与正宗抗衡几分，想用用看吗？”</p><p>克劳德转过头，面容坚毅的黑发特种兵向他露出一个鼓励的微笑，从身后取下他的武器。</p><p>那是破坏剑。由安吉尔的父亲在他临行前花重金托人打造的大剑，先后经由三人之手，最后被他作为扎克斯的墓碑插于米德加城外的高地上。</p><p>他向安吉尔走去，脚步沉重地惊人。那柄大剑上还不曾留有他所熟知的斑驳痕迹，刀面上的沟壑清晰笔直，将整个大剑的轮廓勾划得更加棱角分明。白净且光滑，如镜面般忠实地将周围的人影刻入其中，看来是被安吉尔保护得很好。</p><p>“谢谢您，长官。”他生硬地说道，害怕自己会漏出什么不该有的情绪，“我会……好好地使用您的剑的。”</p><p>他接了过去，破坏剑比他想象中还要沉重几分。就像那时——他第一次接过这把剑时一样，几乎需要他竭尽全力才能托起。</p><p>“它叫什么？”克劳德轻轻地问道。</p><p>“破坏剑。”安吉尔回答，“这是铸刀人起的名字，但我父亲更希望我用这把剑来保护，而不是破坏。”他随即偏过头朝左侧一笑，“萨菲罗斯，注意别把我的剑磕坏了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯低低地笑了一声：“明白。“</p><p>克劳德深吸了一口气，破坏剑被他紧握于手中，步伐一前一后地错开，剑锋指向前方。</p><p>萨菲罗斯眯了眯眼，双手将正宗举至头侧，细长的刀刃呈水平向前，与破坏剑的剑尖汇聚于虚空中的一点。</p><p>“真是久违。现在才是最为正式的重逢，不是吗？那么来让我见识一下吧，克劳德。”</p><p>克劳德微微低头，在几秒后作为先手发起攻击，挥剑上前，刀锋高高划过空中，利刃擦过萨菲罗斯的衣角，几根飘舞的银丝被齐齐斩下。萨菲罗斯于原地迅速旋步，正宗向身侧毫不犹豫地挥斩，克劳德以剑为盾挡在身前向后一跃，他原先站立的地方留下一条深深的沟壑，从道路的最左侧一直延伸至与铁轨交接的位置，用作支撑火车的钢铁被开了一条缝，整齐地暴露于空气中。</p><p>“喂喂，不是吧，萨菲罗斯长官是要来真的？”扎克斯退后几步，难以置信地看着那条骇人的剑痕。</p><p>克劳德“啧”了一声，目光在正宗的剑尖与萨菲罗斯身上来回一扫，然后欺身而上，破坏剑以旋转之势向目标袭去。萨菲罗斯将右手抵在刀背处，横过正宗挡住了这一记攻击，铿锵清脆的声音在两剑交锋之时崩裂而出，火星如淬铁时一般向四周溅开，一宽一窄的两柄武器间牵出一阵劲风，将两人的头发向后扬起。</p><p>“居然没有被打落武器……让我有些吃惊。”萨菲罗斯低声道。</p><p>克劳德冷哼了一声，撤去剑更换角度再次劈砍。萨菲罗斯灵活得让他的目光难以跟随，正宗的剑迹在空中布起一张密集的网，几乎将他笼罩其下。他的动作在不知不觉地变快，只要能跟上萨菲罗斯的节奏——只要能捕捉到正宗剑刃的残迹——找到一瞬的空隙——</p><p>破坏剑在极快的挥砍中接触到了正宗的锋芒，铁片相击的巨响爆裂般地响起，回转而来的冲击力让他的虎口猛地一震。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的瞳孔蓦地大了大，似乎为他能截下攻击而感到吃惊。</p><p>两人在打斗间跃上了火车顶部，虚拟构建的钢铁巨物几乎不出几秒便在纷乱的剑痕下被斩成数块。克劳德已然感觉不到自己的肌肉，所有的动作仿佛经由大脑直接于空中成型，又或许他连发出指令的时间都不曾拥有，仅仅只是跟随正宗的轨迹作出自然形成的回应。</p><p>环护铁轨的钢铁支架在破坏剑的重击下发出撕裂的哀鸣，歪斜着向下倒去。</p><p>“小心！”安吉尔大声道，将扎克斯和坎赛尔猛地向后一拽。支架倒下的轰然在一瞬间盖住了萨菲罗斯与克劳德打斗的声音，由水泥铺制的地面在同时绽开一片裂纹，扬起的尘土冲上半空。</p><p>两人边打边移动的轮廓在灰黄的烟尘中融为了一个共存的黑影，坎赛尔于支架倒下的惊异中缓过神来，震惊地盯着不远处：“那个人……真的是斯特莱夫吗？”</p><p>“即使将军没有使出全力，这也太惊人了吧？克劳德的剑技，已经完全在我之上了。”</p><p>安吉尔的神色不知为何有些严肃：“萨菲罗斯他，一开始大概还留存了几分力量，但现在已经不是了。”</p><p>扎克斯睁大了眼睛：“你在说什么安吉尔？”</p><p>“……我的意思是，斯特莱夫或许拥有与萨菲罗斯抗衡的能力。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨菲罗斯眯了眯眼睛，低声说道：“克劳德，你……”</p><p>他未完成的话语很快被铁片反复相撞之音击打得支离破碎。克劳德的眼睛在风尘之后熠熠发亮，闪烁着几抹陌生的碧色。萨菲罗斯纵身向后跳去，正宗在他的控制下如固定于旋轴之上的摇杆一般翻转自如，格挡在瞬间完成。</p><p>萨菲罗斯不知何时开始进行的动作仅仅只是格挡。</p><p>金发的少年紧随其后，黑色皮靴落在萨菲罗斯原本站立的位置。破坏剑向前挥砍了过去，迫使那柄森寒的武士刀小幅度地后移。撞击声带着嗡鸣，振动回转于两柄武器之间，将最细微的震颤也推至被握在两人手中的末端。</p><p>火星窜了出来，就好像魔晄炉上空如萤火般飘舞而出的粒子，从薄薄的刃面上翻滚着冲向克劳德的面庞。</p><p>他感受到了那几点降落在皮肤上的灼热，仿佛有什么东西在他的体内绽开了，本该属于他的东西，曾经丢失的东西，正在逐渐被这股微热融开，化成某种翻涌的力量，清晰且强烈地蔓延至他的全身。</p><p>剑刃撕开了火车顶部的钢铁，破口在重击之下翻折皱缩起来。每一次挥动都将破坏一处可立足的平面。支架随着他们的移动一个接着一个地倒下，或是被破坏剑蛮横的劈砍折成两半，或是被正宗轻而易举地斩作数截。克劳德在向前逼近着，而萨菲罗斯在后退。他们就快要到达火车的最后一节车厢。</p><p>萨菲罗斯最后一次向后方跃去，随即转手一挥，手腕轻弹，正宗以极快的速度划出一道银白色的半弧，车厢被自上而下地斩断，平整得仿佛是工厂内的激光切割。那截钢铁的切片在原地晃动了几下，然后轰然倒地。</p><p>克劳德停在那段空缺的对面，不远不近地盯着萨菲罗斯。</p><p>“按照你一直以来的习惯。”萨菲罗斯说道，声音沉沉，仿佛不知自己正处于劣势。正宗垂在一旁，过长的剑身跨过被破开的残缺空间，将锋芒落在克劳德的身侧。</p><p>克劳德哼了一声，破坏剑剑锋轻抬。</p><p>扎克斯不由自主地抓住坎赛尔的肩膀：“……是我看错了吗？萨菲罗斯处于下风这种事，无论如何不可能发生的吧？是模拟器设置有问题吧？”</p><p>安吉尔皱着眉看向不远处的上方，半是思索着说道：“模拟器可没有这样的功能。我不知道是什么使斯特莱夫产生了这样的变化，还是他一直以来都是如此……”他从身后取下另一把剑，神色肃穆，不知是想到了什么，“扎克斯，知道吗，人与武器之间是有默契存在的。无论是谁——无论是把玩树枝的儿童，还是习剑数年的战士，都需要时间来培养自己与武器的同调感，不同的只是所需的长短。即使是萨菲罗斯那样的人，也无法在拿到武器的第一时间与它融为一体。”</p><p>扎克斯微微睁大了眼睛，然后将目光投至远处的克劳德身上。</p><p>“但是斯特莱夫，在拿到我的剑的那一刻，就已经与它建立了某种联系。我的剑在指引着他，一如他为其提供力量。”</p><p>确实如此。扎克斯在心中喃喃，克劳德紧握剑柄的样子，就仿佛他已经用这把剑挥舞了上百次，甚至是上千次，上万次。他们是一体的，他的意识直接与剑刃相连，让沉重的大剑在空中宛如水花般荡起，溅出层层光纹。</p><p>克劳德错开步伐，然后纵身向前跃去，破坏剑随着他跨过残缺空间的动作快速地自头顶向下划动，剑尖决绝地破开空气，将风拉作薄烟擦过刃面。</p><p>萨菲罗斯勾出了一个微笑，正宗抬了起来，向着面前金发少年因高高跃起而暴露的腹部，却在他落在这一边的车厢时陡然偏转，两截刀刃几乎以平行的角度堪堪擦过，刺耳的摩擦声挟着猩红的火光响起。</p><p>正宗在两剑相抵的拉锯中歪斜了几分。那柄更为宽阔的大剑带着从高处落下的迅疾，将萨菲罗斯在最后一刻才抬起的正宗撞离了轨迹。</p><p>刀刃从相击之剑的末端滑落，破坏剑脱离了阻挡，直直地向前冲去。</p><p>安吉尔的神色瞬间变了，扎克斯和坎赛尔也在半秒之后反应过来。黑发的一等特种兵率先迈开步伐，跃上身旁火车残骸的顶部，试图接近两人。</p><p>来不及。绝对来不及。到底为什么会这样？</p><p>坎赛尔呆在原地地喃喃道：“我告诉过他用真实的武器是会留下切实伤害的，他应当知道……”</p><p>安吉尔握紧了自己常用的那把剑，全速地跨过在战斗中留下的被扭曲了的钢铁。斯特莱夫的剑如此精准地指向了最致命的位置，就好像他对此再熟练不过。</p><p>就当安吉尔以为自己无力阻止时，破坏剑停下了。</p><p>克劳德站在萨菲罗斯面前止住步伐，而后者在正宗被撞开之后也丝毫没有作出闪避。剑尖与萨菲罗斯的胸膛间几乎只有一丝的距离。</p><p>两人沉默地相视了一会，然后克劳德开口道：“你以为我会杀了你吗？”</p><p>“我没有思考过这个问题。”萨菲罗斯偏了偏头，“你的融合很完美。”</p><p>克劳德单手举剑指着萨菲罗斯：“为什么不躲开？你做得到的吧。”</p><p>银发的Alpha将手放在破坏剑的刀背处，轻轻向下一按。“没有必要。”</p><p>克劳德就着他的动作收回了剑。安吉尔站在不远处惊愕地看着他们。</p><p>萨菲罗斯向前走了几步，却突然间听到克劳德口中漏出的喘息，破坏剑从他的手中落下，敲在因锈蚀而泛着赤色的钢板上。击打的声音异常清脆，掩过克劳德一声极度痛苦的叫喊。</p><p>克劳德的脚步晃动了几分，深深低下头后抬起右手捂住自己的眼睛。“我的身体……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的眸色暗了暗，抓住克劳德的手腕不由分说地移开。安吉尔终于接近了两人，在看清克劳德试图以手遮挡的东西后睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“那是……注射过魔晄的特种兵才会有的……”安吉尔站在萨菲罗斯身后，难以置信地说道。</p><p>萨菲罗斯微微向左侧转过头，却没有看向安吉尔，厚厚的银发遮住他的面庞。“安吉尔，我希望你……不要告诉别人。”</p><p>“这到底是是怎么回事？他差点杀了你……”</p><p>“我的人偶无法真正杀死我。”萨菲罗斯低声道。</p><p>“又是这个奇怪的称呼。萨菲罗斯，你……”</p><p>所有的对话都化作嘈杂且刺耳的金属撕拉音汇入他的耳中。克劳德试图捂住他的脑袋，但一只手被萨菲罗斯握住了。视野也开始变得混沌，他渐渐看不清面前的人。萨菲罗斯的身体像是突然被气流冲散，变得歪歪扭扭，仿佛老式电视机接收不良时出现的影像。那些波动的干扰信号迅速地划过，在一瞬内将萨菲罗斯的身影替换为了那具灰白的女尸。一双诡异的紫色瞳孔微微抬起，像是捕捉到了他的慌乱，露出了极为惬心的神情。</p><p>杰诺瓦。</p><p>这个名字在他的脑海中以吟诵般的声音响起。</p><p>克劳德全身震悚地颤抖了一下，视野终于彻底暗了下去。他身体前倾，砸向萨菲罗斯。</p><p>-</p><p>男人的镜片上映出两块方形的屏幕，嘴唇蠕动着拼凑出一个大概是微笑的表情。</p><p>狭小的室内没有安装照明设施，仅有的光亮来自于满满一墙的监控屏幕，仿佛是游轮模型上凿出的密集小窗。身着白色大褂的研究员抱着档案站在一旁，紧张地看了看他的上司，又不明所以地看向那个引起男人注意的屏幕。</p><p>似乎是……萨菲罗斯将军？</p><p>“宝条博士，请问有什么需要记录的吗？”研究员终于忍不住开口道。他跟随宝条进入监控室已有十分钟，本该是协助记录，但宝条在这期间始终盯着位于第三排左侧的那个屏幕，似乎有什么使他无暇分心。</p><p>束着长发的男人闻言微微抬起头，将手放在下巴上摩挲了片刻，脸上的笑意不曾减少。</p><p>他大概是愉悦的，研究员想道，是什么使他如此快意？</p><p>“真是……太棒了。”宝条自言自语道，“该说他们太大意了吗？一等特种兵确实有权限关闭训练室的记录，但他或许不会知道我已为科学部争取到了更高的权限。只要有我想要的信息，那我就一定能够得到。”</p><p>“萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，我最高的成就。你的复制体也一如既往地出色。”</p><p>研究员愣了愣，这似乎并不是在回答他之前的问题，用来记录的白纸上空空如也，他犹豫地捻动了一下手中的笔，潦草地写下“萨菲罗斯”及“复制体”两个词。萨菲罗斯将军，不应该是归属于拉扎德的特种兵吗？为什么在宝条博士的口中变成了他的最高成就？</p><p>他抬起头，看向屏幕，试图从中获取些许信息。萨菲罗斯的身旁是一个安保士兵模样的人，一头金发分外亮眼，此时不知为何跌倒在萨菲罗斯的怀中，看不清他的脸。</p><p>研究员想起来了，他才进入公司不久，但已从资历更高的同事那听闻，萨菲罗斯将军有个漂亮的金发Omega。那么，或许就是他。</p><p>正当研究员想要从屏幕中获取下一步的进展时，立在他前方的男人突然转过了身。</p><p>“……宝条博士？”</p><p>“结束了。我已经获得我想要的东西了。”宝条说道，自顾自地向门口走去。</p><p>“可是，没有什么需要记录的吗？”</p><p>宝条停住了步伐，像是才注意到他叫了一名记录员跟随。</p><p>“有。”他背着手说道，“无需在纸上记录，之后储存在终端的档案库中就可以了，使用最高加密等级。”</p><p>“杰诺瓦计划S系的唯一成功复制体，完成融合。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我要带他回去了。”萨菲罗斯低声道，将克劳德揽在怀中。Omega面色带着些许苍白，金发凌乱地拂在脸上。</p><p>一等特种兵的权限让他强行终止了任务进程，虚拟的环境在五人的周围崩落成一个个闪着光的像素块，没入漆黑的训练室穹顶。现实的轮廓逐渐清晰了起来，环绕着整个房间的条状照明灯仿佛一个巨大的光圈，将他们拦在内部。</p><p>“告诉我，萨菲罗斯，这到底是怎么回事。”安吉尔上前一步，一手横举着剑拦在萨菲罗斯与出口之间，“你知道我不可能视而不见。如果希望我不要说出去，至少让我知道缘由。他什么时候被注射了魔晄？你为什么要向公司隐瞒？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯抬眼看了一眼安吉尔，又将目光扫过他身后的扎克斯与坎塞尔。两名二等特种兵看起来比安吉尔更加震惊，站在不远处望着克劳德，又似乎迫于身份而不敢上前。</p><p>“这是融合。”萨菲罗斯简短地回答道，“但是，融合本不应该让他昏过去的。”</p><p>“解释清楚一些，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯低下头。“这与你无关。”</p><p>“那就让我跟着去，让我和你一起等他醒过来。”安吉尔固执地说道，“我们是朋友，萨菲罗斯。你多少也应该更信任我们一些。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯沉默了一阵。“……我会尽量的。”</p><p>“杰内西斯，那家伙虽然平时总是看起来处处针对你，但他也将你视为他的朋友。”安吉尔压低了声音，几乎像是在责问，“前几天他对我说，如果要在公司和你之间作出选择，他会选择你的。你呢，你也会作出同样的选择吗？”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“——没错，你确实要比我们二人合起来还要更为强大，杰内西斯竭尽全力想要赶上你却仍无法捉住你的锋芒。即使同为一等特种兵，我也知道与你之间似乎还有一个看不见的等级将我们隔开。但是，这并不意味着你必须孤身一人。”</p><p>“我从不觉得孤身一人有什么不好。”萨菲罗斯说道，神色微不可见地变了变，声音转冷，“现在让开吧，安吉尔。我要带他回去。”</p><p>“可恶，你就不愿意哪怕尝试一次——”安吉尔出离愤怒的质问被一阵尖利的设备啸叫声打断了。</p><p>萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，问道：“那是什么？”</p><p>“……杰内西斯给我的内部通讯。只在紧急时使用。”安吉尔从工装裤的口袋中掏出一个黑色的小型通讯器。他按下红色按钮，啸叫声戛然而止。屏幕对着安吉尔，萨菲罗斯无法看到上面的文字。</p><p>安吉尔的眼中映出模糊的浅绿色光影，他之前的愤怒似乎像某种流质一般因为陡然降下的霜寒而凝在脸上，与其下浮起的几分惊讶混合在一起，莫名地僵持住了。</p><p>“发生了什么，安吉尔？”</p><p>黑发的一等特种兵短暂地顿了顿，避开萨菲罗斯的眼睛。“杰内西斯说他暂时不希望其他人知道。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯低低地冷笑了几声：“这就是你说的信任。”</p><p>“我会向他问清楚的。”安吉尔抬起头，异常肯定地保证道，“我会让你知道的，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>他收起剑，将步伐从训练室的门前挪开，让出位置。“带他回去吧，在我向杰内西斯问清楚之前，我不会再试图插手了。——扎克斯，坎塞尔，今天你们看到的东西必须止步于这个训练室之内。这是命令。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯向安吉尔点了点头，将克劳德抱起向出口走去。玻璃门向两侧打开，他的脚步在经过时微微停滞，侧过头道：</p><p>“无论杰内西斯给你发了什么，安吉尔，不要去。”</p><p>-</p><p>五天前。一等特种兵楼层，杰内西斯的房间内。</p><p>穿着红色风衣的男人靠在椅背上，突然的震动音吸引了他的注意力。他坐正了一些，将与封皮相连的丝带状书签夹在扉页处，划开放在一旁的手机屏幕。</p><p>是一封来自陌生账号的邮件。寄件人一栏里写着“持钥人”。</p><p>“持钥人……”杰内西斯轻哼了一声，“故弄玄虚的名字。”</p><p>就仿佛读到了他的心思一般，邮件的第一句话便写着：</p><p>「不必对我的身份感到好奇，但是您可以放心，我仅仅只是一名想要提供帮助的人——对您近来自愈速度减缓这一状况提供帮助的人。」</p><p>杰内西斯瞬间握紧了手机。</p><p>自愈速度减缓……这个人到底是谁？为什么连这一点都清楚？一种被监视的恐惧与惊怒感自胸腔升起。他眯起眼睛，继续读了下去。</p><p>「我不知道这样的状况是否为您带来了困扰。所以，如果这个理由并不足让您对我要说的事情感兴趣，就再加上一个：让您成为真正的英雄——如您一直以来被其光芒所掩盖的萨菲罗斯将军一样，如何？」</p><p>“这可不好笑……”杰内西斯自言自语地说道，“别装得仿佛很了解我似的。”</p><p>「大约五天后，会有一个契机出现。至于契机是什么，我此刻还不能言明。如果上述的两点理由确实说服了您，请在五天后的那件事发生时，潜入科学部，那里会有您渴望的东西。一个人的力量或许不能保证一切顺利，所以，有所顾虑的话，请叫上您最信任的人一同前去。但是，仅限一名。」</p><p>“只能是一名吗。”杰内西斯喃喃道，“……可我想带上两个人。”</p><p>「五天后，我会再通过这个账号给您消息。到时便是您需要行动的时刻了。」</p><p>他瞥向最后的署名。「期待与您的见面 持钥人」</p><p>杰内西斯将手机放回原处。“……深渊的礼物或许只有潜入深渊才能寻到。”他低下头许久，然后郑重其事地说道：“你的信息，我确实地收到了。是无法拒绝的提议。”</p><p>“……安吉尔，你会来的吧？”</p><p>-</p><p>克劳德睁开眼睛时看到的是萨菲罗斯的脸，这让他本能地撑起身向后退。</p><p>“克劳德。”他的Alpha低声唤道。</p><p>他抬起手置于额前，那种仿佛被植入了某种尖利物的触感仍有残余，像是极富耐心的厨师旋着刀刃缓慢搅动着。“我为什么会……？”</p><p>“你昏倒了，不过时间不长，只过去了几小时。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“或许是融合的副作用。这是我不曾知道的。”</p><p>“……融合？”他艰难地重复道，五感在一点点从昏睡中恢复，起初他的大脑只能接收到之前便已盘踞的钝痛，连外界的声音也像是被裹上了厚厚的棉花，迷蒙且不真切。</p><p>房间在他的视野里微微摇晃着，但头顶的吊灯却清晰地随着墙壁倾斜的角度一同挪动。是眩晕引起的幻觉。克劳德眯了眯眼，试图驱散不适。</p><p>眼前的模糊消散后，萨菲罗斯的面孔变得立体了起来。克劳德推开盖在自己身上的被子，随即注意到除了男人说话的声音以外，还有什么刺耳的声音在一阵阵地传过来。</p><p>是……警报？</p><p>是响彻整个大楼的警报！</p><p>这样急促的刺激声似乎终于让他彻底清醒了过来。</p><p>“怎么回事，萨菲罗斯？这种等级的警报之前只在星球的武器临近时启动过！发生了什么？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯没有直接回答，语气里听不出喜怒：“即使是现在你也仍为神罗担忧吗？”</p><p>克劳德皱起眉。“这与是否是神罗无关，我只想知道到底发生了什么。警报之后的人声，是在紧急召集所有的一等特种兵吧？你为什么没有接受命令？”</p><p>“我会接受的，但必须在你醒来之后。”萨菲罗斯盯着他。金发之下的蓝色眼睛已被注入了几缕青绿，从中央向着虹膜的边缘辐散开去。那是再典型不过的魔晄眼。“现在我只需要确认最后一件事——你的右臂，现在感觉如何？”</p><p>克劳德不明所以地伸展了一下手臂，然后惊讶地微微张开嘴。没有任何不适……关节处活动自然，即使大幅度地举起也不会感到疼痛。他的伤彻底好了。“我的自愈能力恢复了……？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯站起身，走向门边：“那么融合确实是完成了。我出去的时间里，待在房间内，哪都别去。”</p><p>克劳德看到了他提在手中的正宗，哼了一声：“你关不住我的，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>银发的男人正要开口，但警报之后的人声于此时介入两人之间，强硬的音量盖过他的话语，让他不得不停下倾听。</p><p>传令官的声音异常清亮：“来自拉扎德主管的最新通令——原二等特种兵扎克斯·菲尔及原安保卫兵克劳德·斯特莱夫，现已晋升为一等特种兵！此次召集至神罗大楼的任务需一同前往！”</p><p>克劳德睁大了眼睛，与萨菲罗斯交换了一个眼神。“我……一等特种兵！？拉扎德疯了吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的神情埋着几分不悦，但语气倒是出乎意料地平静：“我不知道他到底打算干什么。不过，你可以不接受任命的，克劳德。你无须服从他的命令。”</p><p>“不，我接受。”克劳德回答道，“我还需要知道我的身体到底为什么会发生这样的变化。”</p><p>“这是融合。”萨菲罗斯解释道，“我最初来到这个世界时也经历过，逐渐恢复记忆，与这个世界线的自己融为一体。”</p><p>“但是我没有恢复记忆。”克劳德低下头，盯着自己的手，“我……仅仅只是获得了魔晄与杰诺瓦的力量。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯蹙起了眉，似乎短暂地沉思了一会。“没有恢复记忆吗，倒也不是什么麻烦的事。不过，你真的恢复力量了？我现在无法感受到你体内的杰诺瓦细胞。”</p><p>克劳德抬眼看向他，冷冷地说：“你仍然想要操控我吗？”</p><p>“天真的人偶。”萨菲罗斯回给他一个微笑，“在这个世界里，即使不需要杰诺瓦细胞我也能做到，你不会忘了吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德把剑放在手中转了几下，比起破坏剑要轻盈不少，这点似乎稍有些难以适应，毕竟他一直以来的作战方式很大程度上都依靠大剑的重量来创造瞬间的冲击力。</p><p>破坏剑已经在训练室交还给了安吉尔，此时他手中拿着的是萨菲罗斯曾经用过的剑。</p><p>“真难想象你以前会用武士刀以外的武器。”</p><p>“只在少年时短暂地用过一会，那时的剑术老师只会用这种中规中矩的剑。不过事实证明即使在那时，我的技巧也已远高过他，而且更加偏好五台人的用剑方式。”</p><p>“真是自大啊。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯抱胸站在一旁，看着克劳德将剑在空中翻转着来回挥舞。“你认为我没有这样的资本吗？”</p><p>“倒也是。”克劳德回答道，“还算好用——不愧是神罗为你打造的剑。”</p><p>“剑上已经有四颗魔石了，其他辅助型的你可以随便带一些。”</p><p>克劳德将剑举起，细细打量着镶嵌在凹槽中的几颗绿色球体。“破坏魔石……”</p><p>萨菲罗斯点了点头。“和我当时给你的是同一颗。”</p><p>克劳德哼了一声：“你把那叫作给？”</p><p>确认完武器和装备后，两人步入走廊。警报声在门外听起来更加尖锐，一成不变的女性嗓音于啸叫声之后反复发出指令，要求所有的一等特种兵前往神罗大楼。一旁的全息屏上是神罗大楼周围的实时视频，大概因为场面过于混乱，拍摄时的晃动几乎让人以为那里发生了地震。克劳德勉强从中分辨出正在袭击神罗大楼的生物，看起来不像是那种因魔晄污染而栖息于米德加深巷及荒弃之地的变异怪，而更像是……人为制造的。</p><p>“……是雪崩的恐怖袭击吗？”</p><p>“不是。”萨菲罗斯端详着视频，“似乎是科学部的产物。”</p><p>作为特种兵公寓楼的建筑之外看不到任何事故的迹象，情况还没有彻底扩散。克劳德握紧了手中的剑：“我们得尽快赶过去了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯前去查看了安吉尔和杰内西斯的房间，但怎样按门铃都没有任何反应。</p><p>“你觉得他们可能去了哪？”</p><p>“我不知道。劣化还没有开始，这点我很确定。”萨菲罗斯回答道，“走吧。希望安吉尔遵守他的诺言。”</p><p>电梯门打开的时候，克劳德与里面冲出的人撞了一个满怀。向后上方纷乱翘起的黑发糊了他一脸。他差点被撞得向后跌去，萨菲罗斯扶住了他的肩膀。</p><p>从电梯中冲出的是扎克斯。他已经换上了一等特种兵的装束，身上背着他惯用的剑，脸上满是焦急。</p><p>“对、对不起！”扎克斯匆忙地道歉道，“——我在找安吉尔！我无论如何都找不到他！”接着他像是突然想起什么似地盯着克劳德：“你醒了，克劳德！你……你晋升为了一等特种兵！还有你的眼睛！为什么最近发生的事我都完全不能理解？”</p><p>克劳德张了张嘴，看起来像是被什么短暂地噎住了。“我……事实上我也不是很能理解。”他低下头，“但是，总有一天，我会把所有事情都告诉你，扎克斯。”</p><p>扎克斯有些不明所以地盯着他看了一会，像是不明白为什么克劳德突然如此郑重地作出保证。</p><p>“我也没找到安吉尔。他不在房间里，杰内西斯也不在。”萨菲罗斯说道。</p><p>扎克斯着急地向后抓了一把自己的头发。“他本该是第一个来祝贺我晋升的人……到底发生了什么？他从来不是会将任务置之不理的人。”</p><p>“我知道。”萨菲罗斯低声道，“这之后我们会找到他的。”</p><p>扎克斯怔然了片刻。“那么就是我们三个了？”</p><p>克劳德点了点头。“现在……确实是这样。”</p><p>-</p><p>神罗大楼四周都是自各种燃烧物中飘出的浓烟。形态各异的巨大怪物从已经破损不堪的一层大厅中涌出，几乎是源源不断。它们看起来没有明确的目标，脱离原本的禁锢后漫无目的地破坏着四周的建筑，并试图杀死所有挡在路上的生物。</p><p>安保部门作为常驻部队已经开始清理怪物，但进程似乎过于缓慢。这些人为制造的怪物有着异常坚硬的表皮，而且有些拥有迅速的自愈能力，大概是通过实验特意调整过的。如果像萨菲罗斯所说，这些怪物确实出于科学部之手，那无疑不是什么容易对付的东西。</p><p>宝条在他仍是科学部主任的时候制造了无数的怪物，基本都是通过把各种生物的器官与细胞和人体相结合，来获得同时拥有数项机能优势的怪物。克劳德不知道这些被他拿来与龙兽、巨鼠合成的人类实验体从何而来。</p><p>在扎克斯的记忆中，宝条曾要求他与某些怪物对战以测试产物的强度。那次的战斗十分勉强，当时扎克斯即使作为已晋升的一等特种兵，也差点无法靠自己离开宝条的实验室。</p><p>克劳德对一名倒在地上的安保士兵施放了一个高级治愈术。他的胸口看起来被某种怪物的巨齿穿透了，好在避开了最致命的部位，汩汩涌出的血液在魔法之后开始有了止住的迹象。头盔之下露出的半截脸看起来还十分年轻，他呛出一口血，沙哑的声音仿佛被砾石划过：“谢……谢谢您……”</p><p>克劳德低低地“啧”了一声：“该死，这根本是叫他们来送死。普通子弹完全无法击穿这些怪物的皮甲。”他从身后取下剑，用力在空中一划，“到底是谁把这些怪物放出来了？”</p><p>克劳德站起的一瞬，四周的场地上张开了数个大大小小的护盾，在光照下显出彩虹般的色彩，将他所能看见的安保士兵罩在其中。</p><p>“别把太多魔法浪费在护盾上。”萨菲罗斯警告道，“你的身体恢复了，但也无法承受这样的消耗。你无法保护所有人。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“只要我们把这些怪物都杀死，”扎克斯在他身后说道，“只要都杀死了，就不需要再建立护盾了吧？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯哼笑了一声，平举起正宗。“啊，没错。”</p><p>修长的剑身笔直地穿过向他扑来的一只怪物的身体，就仿佛是沉入水面，顺滑且无比精准。巨犬模样的怪物发出无声的呜咽，张开的四爪于空中僵住，然后迅速颓软下来。正宗沿着原来的轨迹被抽出，血液在空中洒作几道交错的弧线。</p><p>“一只。”萨菲罗斯侧过头说道，“要比比看吗？”</p><p>“希望你别输得太难看。”克劳德回道，他在挥剑的同时放出一个大火焰，最初的火焰聚在他的掌中，然后分作数团砸向距他最近的那只怪物的四肢。火苗爆燃，如凝着的光球撕开怪物的皮毛，并从各处迅速地向四周蔓延。这只被实验添上了双翼的生物发出怪异的风箱声，残缺的翅膀努力地伸展开，在空中徒劳地翻腾了几下。当它最终拖着浓烟坠落时，克劳德向前挥出一剑。</p><p>他将剑上沾着的血液用力甩去，低头看着那只死去的生物。</p><p>“你也曾是个人类吧，在实验前。现在你的痛苦终止了。”</p><p>“它们……让我感到恶心。到底是谁制造了他们？又是谁让它们来袭击神罗大楼的？”扎克斯皱着眉说道，手上挥剑的动作丝毫不停，两只依稀能辨出人形的怪物伸着长度不正常的手臂向他扑去，被迅速的一记回旋斩砍去了首级。它们扭曲的头部朝同一个方向飞去，身体却仍保持着向前的状态，顶着不断向上冒着血泡的断颈机械地前行了几步才倒下。</p><p>克劳德摇了摇头。那只有翼生物临死的哀嚎让他心悸，它飞溅起的血液撒在他的脸上，前额一片温热。他曾经也杀过不少怪物，但那些怪物虽然因为魔晄的过度使用而发生了些许变异，却仍能让他看出自然的痕迹。而现在的这些……彻彻底底的试验产物，令他的胃部痉挛不止。它们保留了许多人类的特征，那些狰狞且破碎的合成迹象将狰狞的肉瘤堆砌在它们身上，让它们看起来仿佛是某种苍白的幽魂。</p><p>“快一些结束吧。”萨菲罗斯低声道。</p><p>三人以彼此为盾，克劳德念出破坏魔法击破怪物的护甲，正宗随即将利刃送入怪物的胸腔，扎克斯的回旋斩拦下后方的进攻，利爪与刀面摩擦迸出几簇火星。</p><p>“四十六。我超过你一只了。”克劳德喘着气道。细剑在他手中翻转着挥砍，他仍保持着使用破坏剑时那样的习惯，此刻看起来倒有些微妙的滑稽。</p><p>萨菲罗斯轻哼了一声。“小心身后。”</p><p>怪物嘶叫着倒地的声音清晰可闻，克劳德猛地转头，鲜红顺着正宗的刀刃滑落。“……谢谢。”他抬眼看向萨菲罗斯，后者回以一个微笑表示接受。</p><p>最后一只怪物在扎克斯的剑下倒下。最终的战绩为萨菲罗斯与克劳德各五十三只，扎克斯则是四十七只。克劳德环顾四周，确认没有更多的敌人涌现。</p><p>萨菲罗斯抬手施放了一个全回复，以他为中央的绿色光芒如泛着细纹的环波向外扩散开去，蔓延至建筑的边缘。护盾魔法终于被撤去，不远处的几名安保士兵在在治疗魔法的作用下勉强站了起来。</p><p>“你们……有人知道是怎么回事吗？”克劳德问道。</p><p>“是从大楼里出来的……”其中一个人开口道，“科学部的主门被破坏了，我们也不知道是什么人做的。”</p><p>克劳德转头看向萨菲罗斯，他的Alpha朝他点了点头。“果然是科学部。”萨菲罗斯说道，将正宗举起指向神罗大楼的其中一个破口，“走吧。我们必须找出答案。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事实上，科学部的主门被破坏得并不算明显，仅仅因为是所有人熟知的入口，第一时间里得到了更多关注。而真正涌出最多怪物的地方，是另一个位于西南角的破口。</p><p>这个破口显然不是神罗大楼正常情况下的出入路径，破碎的外壁后是仅装有应急灯的狭小通道，此时这些应急灯已被之前冲出去的怪物破坏，连电线也被撕作残片，就仿佛那些无神志的生物在以电力为食。</p><p>墙壁上挂着的通讯器也未能幸免，萨菲罗斯尝试联系这个通道所连接的部门，但回应他的是令人不安的电磁声。</p><p>克劳德站在一旁，皱着眉盯着通道顶端一个残破的标志。上面蒙了一层厚厚的尘土，半边已不知所踪，但依稀能辨别出一条弧形的轮廓，串在这条曲线上的是一个代表电子的圆形符号。</p><p>“这是……科学部的标志。”他轻声喃喃，“我从不知道科学部除了从正门进入，还有这条密道。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯看起来并不意外。“密道之所以是密道，不正是为了让外人无法知晓吗？”</p><p>三人没有犹豫，步入这条阴暗的通道，地上全是不久前那些怪物留下的血迹与爪痕，因墙壁剥落而撒下的灰尘覆于其上，呈现出不真切的灰红色。</p><p>逼仄的甬路在长久无言的行进中逐渐扩大，最终停止于一个宽敞的空间前。与其说是房间，不如说更像是一个用于大量存货的库仓，只不过此时唯一能看到的东西是位于中央的小型设施，其上满是按钮与操作屏。</p><p>四周的墙壁散着令人不快的阴潮气息，像是久未修缮的地下河道。过高的穹顶上悬着一盏坏了的白炽灯，另一盏则无规律地闪动着，将苍白与灰暗交替地投至室内。</p><p>扎克斯环顾了一下四周，即使是墙壁上都有怪物留下的血色爪印。他的话语撞向前方的回声清晰可闻：“真是惨烈啊。你们有什么头绪吗？”</p><p>“档案所。”萨菲罗斯笃定地说道，“这条通道连接的是科学部的档案所。”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”克劳德抬起目光。</p><p>萨菲罗斯转过头看了他一眼。“我认识这里。”他模糊地回答道，“档案室储存的东西，不只有你们以为的文字档案或是视频档案，还有活体档案。”</p><p>“活体档案……？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯冷笑了一声。“很难以置信吧？宝条把那些东西叫做档案。”</p><p>他没有给其余两人留什么时间来消化他话中的含义，转身盯着操作台，按下那个似乎是电源的按钮。“如果没有记错的话，这个操作室应该也能调取监控。看样子这里还没有被彻底破坏。”</p><p>位于他们正前方的墙壁刹然亮起，克劳德猛地后退了一步，被突如其来的强烈白光刺得眯起眼睛。</p><p>——那不是墙壁，而是一个巨大的屏幕。</p><p>萨菲罗斯的竖瞳在强光中缩得更为狭细。几秒后，屏幕正中央出现了一个显然是虚拟构建出来的女性形象。人为编织的脸上浮现起一个非自然的微笑，她穿着的科学部制服随着向前躬身的动作微微皱起。</p><p>“您好，萨菲罗斯大人。”那双眼睛在屏幕上弯了起来，合成音传递了恰到好处的友善，“好久不见。”</p><p>“他们优化了你的智能。”萨菲罗斯在短暂的沉默后说道，语气就好像真的在与什么久未相逢的朋友交谈。</p><p>“二十三年，科学的进步是理所当然的。”</p><p>克劳德诧异地看着萨菲罗斯。这里的人工智能，为什么会认识萨菲罗斯？</p><p>“我没有与机器谈心的癖好。”萨菲罗斯的语气骤然变得冷淡，“既然我的声音仍未从识别库中删除，就遵照我的命令为我调取之前一小时的监控吧。”</p><p>人工智能的脸上没有出现任何停滞，那个被调整得过分真诚的笑容在她点头的一刹那仍维持得完美无缺。“一如既往，乐意为您效劳。”</p><p>克劳德没有吭声，如果萨菲罗斯没有主动透露的意愿，那么即使他试图问出些什么也是徒劳。</p><p>女人的影像消失了，取而代之的是一段清晰度低下的视频。从画面来看，这段监控似乎摄取自更加内部的位置，镜头之下是一条长长的走廊，两侧都各列着一排生物实验室标准的金属门，看上去密封性极佳。离画面最远的走廊尽头则是另一扇更大的门，其上的圆形密码锁似乎是以虹膜为验证信息的。反光的地面被擦得洁净至极，让人仿佛能隔着录像的镜头闻到那股消毒水味。</p><p>画面维持了片刻的静止，然后倏然上下晃动了起来，位于镜头前的白炽灯也跟着震动，将地上瓷砖所映出的倒影晃得模糊不清。</p><p>激烈的碰撞声似乎从一个距画面较为遥远的地方传来，伴随着几声非人的低吼。</p><p>然后，那扇位于尽头的密封门被撕破了，自上而下斜斜划过的裂痕中探出修长的尖利指爪。克劳德瞳孔骤缩，那个爪子是——！</p><p>坚固的密封门就像一张纸般被轻易撕拉得卷了起来，爪子的主人从裂口中探出身体。长长的黑发遮盖住他的半边面庞，身后是一双暗红色的蝙蝠般的翅膀。他从喉中发出了一声低低的咆哮，压低身体后环顾四周，旋即以极快的速度向周围的金属门发起攻击，裂痕在他的指爪所到之处瞬间成形，几扇门甚至直接被劈作蜷曲的两半。</p><p>更多的非人吼声从各扇门后传来，似乎有什么东西在顺着裂缝的走势不断撞击，金属表面凸起恐怖的弧度。</p><p>然后，一个接着一个，骇人的生物破开监禁它们的密封门，自狭小的巢室中探出身体，与立在走道中央的有翼生物一同发出了胜利般的吼叫。</p><p>是不久前与他们战斗的那些怪物！</p><p>怪物脱离桎梏后四散冲出走道，原本整洁得仿佛未留一片尘埃的空间在一瞬的洗劫后就像刚被空袭过一般。那只有翼的生物从远处慢慢接近画面，他简短地向身侧扫了一眼，然后仿佛是注意到了什么，抬起头向监控看去。</p><p>黑发下露出一双猩红的眼睛。</p><p>“文森特！！”</p><p>画面中的男人将注视维持了几秒，接着利爪的残影划过屏幕，监控录像于一片刺啦声中戛然而止。</p><p>“那是谁……？”扎克斯问道，“科学部的人体试验？”他像是极厌恶地皱起了眉。</p><p>“那是……我的故友。”克劳德答道。画面中的文森特并未身着那条他熟悉的红色斗篷，他的精神被Chaos占据，扭曲的身体撑破了原本穿着的衣服，仅有一些像是拘束服的残片附着在各处。“他果然被宝条带走了，但是现在他逃出来了。”克劳德低下头，微微舒心地说道：“……太好了，文森特。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯哼了一声：“你应该注意到他此时并无作为人类的意识吧？”</p><p>克劳德垂下目光。“……我知道。这次的异变看起来比他曾经所有的形态都更为彻底，大概是宝条进行了某种诱导试验。但是，之前的每一次他都能够重新恢复神智，这一次也一定可以。”</p><p>屏幕在无信号的灰白中复作一片死寂的黑色，随即那个人工智能的影像重新出现。</p><p>“我擅自认为这是您想要的那段视频，萨菲罗斯大人。”女人说道，“如果我的猜测与您的意志相合，我想您应该会想知道，这个人去了什么地方？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，似乎对什么感到微妙的不满。</p><p>“所有出入口处的监控在损坏前都没有捕捉到他的影像。因此，从概率上来说，他并未离开这个设施。”人工智能继续道。</p><p>“没有离开设施……？”克劳德若有所思地喃喃。</p><p>扎克斯转过头。“既然是故友，那就必须把他找到并让他恢复过来，对吧！只是，如果他曾经被宝条博士带至这里作为实验品使用，他又是怎么做到擅自离开的？虽然我也对宝条博士的实验感到恶心，但他绝对是个极致谨慎的人，他不会允许任何可能让实验品逃离的机会产生。”</p><p>“是文森特放出了这些怪物，但让文森特能够离开实验室的，应该另有其人。”萨菲罗斯说道，抬起头如有所指地盯着屏幕上的女人。</p><p>“除‘CHAOS’和编号000-468号的实验体以外，我没有识别到任何非设施内部的人员。”人工智能回答道，“有什么可疑对象需要查看吗？——所有以视频形式记录的文件都在这里了。”</p><p>女人的形象隐去，屏幕上出现了密集的横行排列的视频文件。</p><p>克劳德向前走了一步，将手撑在操作台的边沿，眼睛微微睁大。“Project S……”这个名字静静地躺在纷杂的文件之间，甚至并未进行更高级的加密处理。</p><p>人工智能迅速捕捉到了他的指令，名为“Project S”的文件被悬浮的光标锁定。</p><p>“不要打开。”萨菲罗斯低声说，“关于这个，你了解得不是已经很清楚了吗？”</p><p>克劳德没有回头，坚持道：“帮我打开吧。”</p><p>“关闭屏幕，我们没有更多要查看的了。”</p><p>人工智能不含起伏的声音介入两人之间。“从优先级来说的话，萨菲罗斯大人，他的权限确实高于您的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布雷亚·莱斯利计算着自己假期的余度。破译工作毫无疑问不可能在塔克斯总部的办公室完成，除非他迫不及待迎接独属于那个间谍部门的肮脏处置手段。老神罗确实心狠手辣，他统治着这个魔晄之都，却未曾将其中的居民纳入他的关照范围——他们与那些供他随意移动的砖瓦钢筋没有太大的区别，或许仅仅是更加聒噪了一些。而他的儿子则更加笃信恐惧应与统治伴生，如果有什么能让背叛之人获得他们难以想象的痛苦，并以此作为骇人的警告流传于公司内部，他不介意浪费资源。</p><p>布雷亚不曾告诉克劳德，或是那个万人敬仰的将军的是，与大多数塔克斯不同，他并非是从小就被纳入这个部门，继而可以说是终生为其效劳。塔克斯，或者用更正式一些的名字称呼——总务部调查科，通常会培养弃婴或是那些流走于街头的孤儿，这些没有家人、与外界没有过多联系的人是最佳的培养对象。他们从小就接受特殊训练，接触公司内部鲜有人知的机密，并成为人形的文件保险箱，双手脏污不堪的兵器。</p><p>而他是被后期招募进入的。十六岁的少年自负让他用自己的电脑远程连上了神罗道路管理部的终端，只要修改几个数据——零星细碎到未必会被维护人员发现，他就可以让母亲的通勤道路畅通无阻。与传统的伪造ID信息不同，他需要的是让检测光线直接略过母亲，将她识别为系统内部人员，作为非法移民的母亲就可以顺利登上那辆最快捷的空轨，像那些穿着体面的神罗员工一样。</p><p>他可以做到的，对吗？他已经骇入过学校的系统来免去他的学费，不痛不痒地窃取一些邻居家的网络，这只是另一项与之前大体相同的挑战。</p><p>他做到了。一如他计划中的一样。</p><p>他在距家不远的巷子里接起母亲的电话。女人的声音里是毫不掩饰的喜悦。她说，布雷亚，我的好孩子，那道红色的线划过我的身体，但什么都没有发生。他回答，是的妈妈，放心吧。看看我身边的人，女人感叹着，他们穿着西装，拎着公文包，而我是他们的一员。</p><p>然后呢？他不记得了，后脑勺似乎突然开始疼痛，手机滑落，与地面相撞的清脆声响正好踩在了母亲絮絮叨叨的尾音上，接着视野便暗了下去，他甚至没能听清母亲骤然焦急的呼喊。</p><p>你很有天分，少年。这挽救了你，我们需要像你这样天赋异禀的骇客。</p><p>这是他醒来时听到的第一句话，本能地环顾四周时他扭动着自己的双手，发现它们被束缚住了。</p><p>加入塔克斯，或者被神罗起诉、扔进监狱。现在交由你选择。</p><p>半小时后，他选择了前者。</p><p>他后来得知声音的主人是维尔多，与他的第一印象不同，这个看起来沉稳的中年男人事实上偶尔会透露出些许对下属的关照。</p><p>塔克斯舒展了一下自己放在键盘上的手指，像是在谨慎地思考着什么。他那时失去了一切，又在这个黑暗中的部门卑微地拾起些碎片，拼凑出现今的模样。而现在他再次企图背叛，是背叛吧？他知道自己并不能用“这是萨菲罗斯将军交给他的任务”来开脱。</p><p>磁盘上还残留着一些凝结的血迹，不知道是属于克劳德、雪崩还是那个神罗博士的，或许都有也说不定。现在它与他最爱的那台电脑相连，破译进行到了最后一步，终端上滚动着黑底白字，他在最后一行命令之后敲下了回车，进程信息顿时撑满了整个屏幕，并不知疲倦地向下延伸着。百分比符号前的数字正在上升，布雷亚耐心等待着。</p><p>91%。</p><p>97%。</p><p>99%。</p><p>100%。</p><p>文件的可读权限被打开了。</p><p>作为一个塔克斯，他接触到的令他大为震惊的机密并不在少数，但这一次他足足在那个气压转椅上坐了五分钟才意识到自己下一步应该做什么。</p><p>一切的不幸都是从数年前他黑入神罗系统被发现时开始的，又或者是更早，早在他发现那些由母亲无法解读的字符拼凑而成的东西，能让他获取他不曾料想过的好处时开始。</p><p>这会是另一次不幸的开端吗？这一次又是因什么而起？他回想起来了，是那个曾经担任安保部门士兵的少年，萨菲罗斯将军的Omega。</p><p>克劳德·斯特莱夫。</p><p>破译后文件中所展示的实验体，有着与他如出一辙的面容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那间阴冷而偌大的房间内唯有巨型的屏幕熠熠生辉，人工智能被程序赋予了起伏的声音宣告萨菲罗斯的抗议无效。</p><p>权限高于萨菲罗斯？克劳德一时间无法理解这个信息，他本能地认为或许他的Alpha对此知情，鉴于他如此熟悉这里、还有这个不知来由的人工智能，但后者的表情像是被某种东西搅动冲乱了一瞬，他的脸上第一次露出了不可置信的神情。“你在说什么？识别库里为什么会有他的声音信息——”</p><p>他的话语被一声极度痛苦的叫喊打断，萨菲罗斯眉尖蹙起，似乎非常不悦。</p><p>名为“Project S”的文件被打开了，此时播放的是标有“[μ]εγλ 1984/07/04”的第一个视频。</p><p>银发的Alpha冷冷地哼了一声：“无趣的过往之事。”</p><p>扎克斯在看清画面后睁大眼睛：“萨菲罗斯，那……是你吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯没有作答，只是抱起胸站在操作台之后，仿佛此时播放的视频与他没有任何关系。</p><p>屏幕上出现的是一个苍白的实验室，置于椅子上方的双头手术灯将过强的光芒释放出来，整个画面都溢满了刺眼且清冷的色彩。</p><p>像是由手术台改造而成的椅子上束缚着一个大约五六岁的男孩。半长的银发垂在他的脸侧，几乎已被汗水浸透。</p><p>“再注射一管吧，如何？”一个声音说道，嗓音很是熟悉，“——不会有问题的。最大电压的电击都没有任何问题，不是吗？这意味着所有的雷魔法都对他无效了。”</p><p>“但是剂量继续增大的话，或许真的有可能攻击并杀死J细胞，宝条博士！”</p><p>之前的那个声音低低地道：“J细胞是不可战胜的。”</p><p>克劳德将手撑在操作台前，身体因紧张而僵直。“不。”他喃喃道，“不要。”</p><p>没有人再发出异议。连接着男孩身体的导管开始被青绿色的液体充满，一点一点地向前推进，最终被彻底注入至他的身体中。男孩挣扎了起来，束缚带尽责地将他固定在原位。他似乎自顾自地在与什么做着对抗，脸上除了汗水以外干干净净，不曾有一丝泪痕。</p><p>所有的液体都被注入他的身体，烈性的药剂似乎在他的血管内狂暴地冲撞了起来，就像有某种固体化的东西在他的皮囊下隆起，从注射部位向全身扩散。男孩终于绷不住发出叫喊，眼神中却不含痛苦，仅有暗得惊人的愤恨。</p><p>“宝条博士……？”</p><p>“啊，令人惊叹……说明还不是极限，再来一管吧……”</p><p>男孩在听到这句不容置疑的命令后仿佛终于有所反应，或者说任由愤怒展露。几秒前还痉挛不止的手臂上肌肉紧绷，束缚带发出不堪重负的撕扯声，黏着在皮肤上的胶带在晃动中翻起一角垂在旁边，但冷光闪烁的针管却仍深埋在血管之中。</p><p>“我会杀了你。”银发的男孩用一种令人毛骨悚然的声音低声道，以至于他周身的研究员都不由自主地向后退了一步，只有宝条仍站在原地，脸上是被挑战权威后的不屑。</p><p>黄褐色皮肤的男人将头歪向一侧：“是的，你做得到。”他盯着男孩晦暗的绿色眼睛，笃定且自信满满，“总有一天，我会让你能够杀死这个星球上的任何一个生物。”</p><p>“而我，”他磨牙般地说道，俯下身将手撑在手术椅的两侧，“我是你的造物主。”</p><p>他们的眼睛间仅有男人半透明的镜片阻隔，他们离得那么近，近到男孩的眼中染上嗜血的神色，而镜片又忠实地将其送回至他的瞳孔中。</p><p>宝条在直起身体的同时下令道：“注射。”</p><p>第二次注射时男孩全程都大睁着眼睛死死盯着他面前的男人，甚至不允许有片刻的眨眼阻挡他的视野。</p><p>克劳德的身体微微颤抖。“他们怎么可以——他们怎么可以——”他看到了男孩凭着愤怒遏制住了所有无法忍耐的痛苦，“关掉它。如果我确实拥有权限，我命令你关掉它！”</p><p>不知为何人工智能并未被唤出，画面诚实且倔强地记录着那时发生的一切。克劳德从身后抽出剑，狠狠地斩向身前的操作台，金属外壳在精湛的斩击下露出了豁口，火星随着内部缆线的断裂向四周溅开。信号干扰的低频音泻出，画面终于向简单的暴力屈服，复作一片黑色的死寂。</p><p>“这到底是什么！？这是真实发生的吗？”</p><p>克劳德低低地喘了口气，而后转过头看向扎克斯：“是的，这就是宝条对他做的。”</p><p>扎克斯摇着头，目光茫然且难以置信：“你……你也经历过这些吗？这是一等特种兵必须要接受的处理吗？”</p><p>“不。”克劳德盯着他的眼睛，“你与这些无关，你是靠着自己的努力晋升为一等特种兵的，它是属于你的头衔，你不需要再经历任何事情来保有它。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯仍维持着抱胸的姿势，他偏了偏头，不置可否：“但我对此毫无记忆，算上在生命之流中接受古代种知识的时候，这是第二次我以旁观者的身份看到这些。”</p><p>他的态度似乎让克劳德的愤怒递进了一层：“但他确确实实在你身上进行了这些肮脏的实验！”</p><p>“你无需对此感到愤怒，克劳德。他们之后大概采取了什么措施让我忘记。我不记得那时的痛苦与愤怒，毕竟这两者对现在的我来说都不是什么值得在意的东西。”萨菲罗斯轻声道，“我以为你会对此满不在乎——在我们之间发生了这么多事情之后。”</p><p>克劳德似乎被短暂地刺伤了，他做了一次深呼吸来平复情绪，然后极其冷静地走上前，将自己暴露在明显的Alpha信息素中。“这就是你以为的，萨菲罗斯。”他想起那柄插在操作台上的剑，萨菲罗斯少年时曾用来训练的剑，“如果你已失去了所有作为人类的部分，你至少应该记得，我仍然是个人类。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯替他拔出了那把剑，他的目光里带着陌生的好奇，就好像在为机器被刺伤后并不会流出鲜血而惊讶。“但是从来没有人教过我如何成为一个最普通的人类。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“如何传递最基础的情感，哭泣，微笑，为别人感到悲哀，一概没有。”他将剑放在克劳德的手中，继而抬起了少年的下巴，迫使他将眼中的愤怒散去，再凝聚起几分被掌控的恐惧，“因此我只会用我自己的方式表达。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“表达什么？”克劳德盯着他，他或许猜到了，又或者答案像游蛇般从他手中溜走，让他明白这只不过是另一个卑劣的玩笑。</p><p>——没有人教过萨菲罗斯如何爱或是恨，后一种情感他显然靠自学领悟了，但只用这个字眼来解释萨菲罗斯的行为又显得过分可笑。他仅仅是因为仇恨吗？因为对“母亲”的遭遇而感到不公？</p><p>不，应该是疯狂、非人。这是克劳德最先能想到的形容。</p><p>……那么前一种呢？他是否，就算有一点点，理解甚至是拥有？</p><p>萨菲罗斯低下头，他的银发在昏暗中看起来十分低沉。“我们理应融合。”他回道。似乎预料到这个狡猾的答案会激怒他面前的小战士，他在克劳德张口反驳之前率先堵住了他的唇舌。</p><p>克劳德沉入了更加逼近的气息中，他的脸颊微扬，脖颈暴露，下巴被掌控在萨菲罗斯的手中。皮质手套之下的温热沉入他的皮肤，将那股他贪恋又抗拒的味道封入他的身体内。然后他开始绝望地意识到，在萨菲罗斯不含掩饰的目光下他似乎被蛊惑了，他沉醉入他所憎恨的迷香——是迷香吗？或许他也不确定，客观描述的话，这种气味让他想起高山上——尼布尔海姆，梅迪奥海姆的山上，那些肃穆的长青植物，将针叶隐在灰绿之后。它本该是森冷的，而不是他现在感知到的灼热。</p><p>但无论如何，这是此刻他的意识唯一愿意追逐的东西。它锋利张扬，从四周入侵，浸透每个角落，像两只手蒙住了他的眼睛，拉着他坠入黑暗，又在遥远的消失点为他拢起一团模糊的光亮，叫他在溺入其中的同时不顾一切地追寻。</p><p>他的竖瞳仅仅维持了几秒，充斥着虹膜的绿色如潮汐般褪去，然后他在萨菲罗斯的脸上捕捉到了一闪即逝的困扰。他的下巴脱离了Alpha的钳制。克劳德仿佛重新获得了自主呼吸的能力，他踉跄着后退，胸腔中那股气息延后地顺着他的气管燃烧起来，他发出了半是呻吟半是被呛住了的声音，将试图与他融合的气息与自己剥离，那种向外撕扯的感觉给他留下触电般的酥麻。</p><p>为什么不再更多地给予？为什么如此吝于施舍？</p><p>他们应趋于一体——存在于这个世界、这个性别中的联结如此宣称。</p><p>在此刻打断的生物于黑暗中显形。</p><p>萨菲罗斯看到了克劳德眼中映出的他身后的景象，或者是他感受到了某种接近的灼热，那是一种奇妙的感知，当一个生物张开它自身最锋利的那部分，他总能与那种隐秘的杀意共鸣，就仿佛是偏远地区仍在使用的燃烧炉，透过钢铁间那些因高温而弯曲了的狭缝，将热意振动着向外辐散。</p><p>于是，在他身前少年露出惊恐之意的同时，他旋过手腕，修长的刀锋倒转着拂过地面，将那些顺着气流陡然腾起的灰尘截为两段，再直直刺入那只向他扑来的生物。随着正宗剑尖一同下沉的还有一声戛然而止的呜咽，它在停止运转的肺腔中扭曲，被粘稠的血液包裹得沉闷且低迷。仍散着余温的赤红液体像某种植物的根脉，顺着剑锋终止的位置缠绕生长。萨菲罗斯垂下他的武器，穿透在其上的生物滑落至地面。</p><p>在他完成这一系列动作的同时，克劳德与扎克斯正好紧握剑柄作出防卫的姿态。这样的景象某种意义上取悦了他，因为克劳德看起来就像是一只受惊了的幼兽，仍在学习如何应对危险。他自然知道眼前的少年已取回他原本的力量，但之前那段时间的无力似乎仍如阴影盘踞在他的身体中，让他变得不确定起来。</p><p>“看来还有一些漏掉的，没有跟随它的伙伴一同冲出这个地底牢笼。”萨菲罗斯自如地说道，他将正宗对着那只已死的生物，让沾染在刃面上的鲜血滴落向它的原主。</p><p>“血腥与腐臭会吸引更多的猎食者。”扎克斯说道，他在手中聚起一团火焰，投向那个生物已僵硬的躯体。屏幕关闭后这样的光源看起来格外耀眼，将他面庞起伏之处的阴影勾画得分明。他顿了顿，似乎在犹豫是否该补上后面的那句话。“这是安吉尔训练的时候叮嘱我的。星球会净化尸体，但那需要花太多时间，如果没有自信同时对付太多目标的话，这会是一个不错的选择。”</p><p>扎克斯看起来需要一点安慰，或者说是一些能让他积极起来的鼓励。但克劳德不知如何开口，因为他不能给出任何确定的保证。唯一比他所知的真相要安心一些的是，杰内西斯与安吉尔的劣化还未真正开始，他们仅仅是消失了，在一个不那么恰当的时机里。</p><p>这个房间继续向前延伸，通往下一个未知的入口。按照萨菲罗斯的说法，这并不是唯一的可行进道路，只不过他们选择了这里，并见证了打开宝箱后应有的奖励。</p><p>下一个入口原先是一个需要眼纹验证的密封门，与他们前不久在录像中看到的一致，但此时它已被先行者破坏，为他们提供了一个恰好能通过的空间。破坏的痕迹称不上高明，却富有力量与蛮横的自信。如地面上留下的痕迹昭示，那是两记毫不犹豫的劈砍，剑的实体甚至并未接触到原本的钢铁，仅凭从远处挥掷而来的剑风便将最高级别的密封门化作一地粉尘。</p><p>萨菲罗斯盯着破口边缘的焦黑，低声道：“这是杰内西斯留下的。他一直热衷于为自己的剑附上赤魔法。”</p><p>“这么说我们找对地方了。”克劳德说道，偏过头看向扎克斯——他的脸上浮起了几分勉强的希望，但这更像是因为他认为此时该露出这样的表情，才公事公办地堆砌出来。</p><p>“所以——”扎克斯用他平日的那种莽撞而天真的语气开口道，虽然这样的表演即使对于克劳德来说也过分拙劣，“所以他们确实是更早地收到了消息，赶到这里来处理怪物！”</p><p>“但他们不应该在这里，”萨菲罗斯平静地说，“赤魔法留下的痕迹太早了，而且他们也并未处理任何一只游荡在外的怪物。”</p><p>扎克斯愣神地盯着萨菲罗斯看了一会，他一向有着精准的直觉，即使他对真相一无所知。克劳德的心中涌起一种无力感，因为此刻他正目睹扎克斯身边的一切逐渐崩塌，最终那里将会只剩一个光裸丑陋的答案。</p><p>——那里将只剩下怪物。制造怪物的，成为怪物的，正在墮向怪物的。而扎克斯会在猎杀完所有怪物之前先长出翅膀。</p><p>但是这一次，无论是扎克斯还是他自己都拥有更多时间，他希望这些时间足以让他阻止一切。</p><p>密封门将他们指引至一个陈列样品的走道，那些样品原本被保存在玻璃柜中，但现在已被悉数砸毁、烧尽，上面是再典型不过的赤魔法痕迹，几乎像是杰内西斯留下的签名。</p><p>扎克斯从玻璃柜顶端残存的标签上读出文字：“Project……G？”</p><p>“很显然，杰内西斯误会了，‘G’指的并不是他的名字，但这一点已经不重要了。”萨菲罗斯抬起头，看向走道尽头的另一扇门，或许是直觉让他意识到在这扇门之后他们此行的目的将被达成。与之前的密封门不同，这一扇只是简单的可以用钥匙打开的门。门锁未遭到破坏，而是被体面地打开了，现在也未被再度锁上。</p><p>扎克斯抢先一步，将把手向下按去，他似乎从萨菲罗斯的神情中读懂了他即将会看到什么，于是用格外鲁莽的动作向里面的人宣告他们的到来。</p><p>门打开了，在他的眼睛适应内部光线之前，扎克斯深吸了一口气。</p><p>“……安吉尔。”他向门内说道，“我是一等特种兵了，你……你听到了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他只是想要一个迟到的祝贺。扎克斯想。他与坎塞尔还为此打赌——他输了，正如那个不知从何处得来情报的二等特种兵所言。但他确实期望着晋升，这几个月来他和安吉尔就是以此为目标进行训练的。按照赌约，他必须请坎塞尔在哥布林酒吧喝酒，他计划着带上爱丽丝，礼貌地邀请安吉尔，甚至还有克劳德，即使他们才刚认识不久。</p><p>然后他看清了房间内部。与之前经过的地方相比，这里称得上是灯火通明。悬在顶上的吊灯，由长杆支撑着的立灯，以及每一处长桌边缘附着的小型台灯，均被一个不漏地打开。</p><p>这是一个……图书馆，一个像是拥有半个讲堂的图书馆。与他幼时在书上读到的一致，那些城里的孩子，无需为生活费过早地出卖自己的劳动力，便会去这种……被称为学校的地方。</p><p>安吉尔正站在最中央的那个书柜旁看着他，尽可能给他一个纯粹的微笑。</p><p>“是的，我知道。因为我们三人都推荐了你。”他似乎想向前走一步，但被他身后的杰内西斯拦住了，“祝贺你，扎克斯。我一直相信你可以与我站在同样的位置上。”</p><p>“已经不同了。”杰内西斯冷冷地说。</p><p>扎克斯装作没有听到：“我们计划去哥布林酒吧！算是——庆功宴！你会来的对吗，安吉尔？”</p><p>安吉尔的微笑似乎被击破了，那个表情在他脸上诡异地僵持了一会，最终他沉了沉声：“恐怕不行，扎克斯。我有一些事要忙。”</p><p>“萨菲罗斯！”杰内西斯不耐烦地打断道，“你们到这里来不会只是想递一份邀请函吧。如果是奉命行事，就扮演好你忠诚的神罗战士的身份。”</p><p>克劳德看到了他手中拿着的书册，以及他们二人身旁被翻阅得一片狼藉的资料。这就像太早之前一样，当他确实仍是一个安保士兵时，在神罗公馆地下室看到的一样。他攥紧了手中的剑，微微向前抬起。</p><p>萨菲罗斯将手按在他的肩膀上，散出信息素包裹他。这是长久以来第一次的，带有安抚意味的气息。“我们要执行的任务仅仅只是清除这里脱逃的实验品。但是，杰内西斯，”他无不失望地说道，“你从一开始就不该读这些实验记录。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰内西斯合上了手中的文件，似乎再一次认真地审视起萨菲罗斯。“你早就知道了，萨菲罗斯。”他慢慢地说，在异常冷静的语气中聚起愤怒。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你知道我在读什么，你知道这里面写了什么，但是你选择对我们缄口。”</p><p>“这是思考后的结果。”萨菲罗斯从容道，“我原本希望这一刻能被推迟，因为你和安吉尔还拥有力量和完好的躯体。”</p><p>“所以现在你要告诉我这里写的都是谎言吗？好让我再回去乖乖地为神罗卖命，像你一样？”</p><p>“不是谎言。”萨菲罗斯毫无顾忌地对上他的目光，“大部分都是按部就班的实验记录，至少在这个地方他们选择了最直白的那个版本。”</p><p>“只不过Project G并非是以我命名。”杰内西斯嘲讽地说道。</p><p>“是吉莉安·修雷。”安吉尔接道，他的眼中含着巨大的悲伤，“我的母亲。她曾经为神罗科学部工作。”</p><p>扎克斯感到自己的心脏被攥住了。他并未面对面地见过她，但在安吉尔给家里打电话的时候，他听得出那是一个温和的女人，一个独居且坚强的农妇。就像……就像他自己的母亲一样。</p><p>“为什么！”扎克斯大声问道，“你们到底看到了什么？我们不是敌人，无论发生了什么，我们都可以一起解决的，不是吗？告诉我啊，安吉尔！”</p><p>“萨菲罗斯没有告诉你？”杰内西斯冷冷地说。</p><p>安吉尔深深地看了他一眼：“如果你还不知道，扎克斯，那就尽可能地离开这件事。可以的话，离开神罗，离开米德加，去做什么都好——你曾经抱怨过还不如去当雇佣兵，我知道你在开玩笑，但是只有这一次，我想让你记住的不是梦想与荣耀，而是离开这里，活下去。”</p><p>“你不可能让他放弃，安吉尔。”</p><p>“那么萨菲罗斯，你希望我们怎么做？当作什么都没有发生吗？”安吉尔拎着他的破坏剑，“我知道你与我们一样——Project S，虽然我们没有权限打开，但也明白它指的是什么。你就这样坦然地接受了你的身份？甘愿做一个怪物？”</p><p>“还有你那漂亮的小Omega。”杰内西斯冷笑了起来，“我看到他也被晋升为一等特种兵的消息了。真是令人惊讶。我们现在算是什么？”他环顾四周，目光在五人间一一扫过，“——怪物的大集会？不需要这么热闹吧！”</p><p>书册从他手中滑落，他向前走去，一面发出并不含快乐的大笑。“我想这里最好应该有一位博士——宝条，或者是霍兰德，站在讲堂中央，给所有人介绍科学部的重要产品。你，”他点了点萨菲罗斯，“是他们最为骄傲的成功品，战斗能力无人能及的顶级Alpha，只有另一个同样被严苛制造出来的漂亮Omega才配得上，不是吗？而我们——”他用手势囊括了自己和安吉尔，“则是失败品，但无论如何，至少得体现出对得起研究经费的使用价值。”</p><p>“你们是我仅有的朋友。”萨菲罗斯突然说道，“所以我不会见死不救。”</p><p>“你救不了我们，萨菲罗斯。只有科学部的那些人可以做到。科学部，哈哈哈——他们既然如此精明、如此擅长制造怪物，又为什么要让怪物拥有自主意识呢？兵器只需要有锋芒就够了，自主思考的能力、作为人的理性，都不过是在增加不可控性而已。一等特种兵、英雄！”杰内西斯嗤笑一声，“多么让人景仰的头衔！”</p><p>“不是英雄，便是怪物，二者只能选其一，这就是你的理解吗？”萨菲罗斯反问道，“我无权决定你们接下来应该做什么，所以无论你们选择了哪一边，我都会放你们走。”</p><p>“喂，萨菲罗斯！”克劳德猛地转过头，“你疯了！？”</p><p>杰内西斯笑道：“看起来你的Omega不太认同。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯斜过目光看着克劳德：“你要阻止他们，就像当时你阻止我一样吗？”</p><p>“不。”他参与过那时的任务，克劳德想起扎克斯让他去追霍兰德，想起那些拥有安吉尔面容的复制体，还有杰内西斯一次比一次苍白的脸，他不是为了让这些再原封不动地发生才站在这里的。他走上前几步，看着安吉尔与杰内西斯：“告诉我，告诉我你们打算做什么。”</p><p>杰内西斯“哼”了一声。安吉尔拄着刀，低头看着地上散乱的实验资料：“我们在出生前就已经是神罗针对特种兵研究的实验品，而且……”他露出自嘲的苦笑，“是失败的产物，注定会劣化，变得越来越像怪物，失去作为人类的模样与意识。这会给予我们更多力量，但代价是迅速的衰败，死亡。”</p><p>“不。”扎克斯低声道，“这不是真的，安吉尔。”</p><p>“克劳德，我不知道他们在你身上做过什么，但那很明显并不是你原本的力量。”安吉尔望着他，“我由衷地希望，你是成功品。我希望那力量对你来说是神的馈赠，而非诅咒。”</p><p>“所以，萨菲罗斯，我们不会像神罗希望的那样，战斗至身体变为残破的怪物，再以最丑陋的样子迎接死亡。你阻止不了我们。”杰内西斯低声说。</p><p>安吉尔将破坏剑举至胸前，与身体平行：“就算是为了我父亲，为了他以死换取的这把剑，我也不会接受这样的安排。”</p><p>“我从未请求你们这样做。”</p><p>“不，你会的——”杰内西斯抬起头，目光凌厉，“我们要去找到修补身体的方法，科学部的人会因为畏惧而为我们寻找逆转的方式。”</p><p>“畏惧于什么？”</p><p>“力量，他们自己给予我们的力量。如果神罗不愿意为他们的实验负责，那就没有什么必要讲求和平了。萨菲罗斯，即使到那时，你还会简单地选择放走我们吗？”</p><p>“从来都不需要等到那时。”克劳德插言道，“神罗无法提供你们想要的东西。除非直接从别的地方入手，请你们……相信我。”</p><p>“我们五人，一起离开这里怎么样？”萨菲罗斯问道。</p><p>杰内西斯震惊地看着他。“离开这里——你要背叛神罗？”</p><p>“到时候神罗会派来追兵，五个人的话，胜算会大一些，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是一个阴天。一个……米德加鲜少拥有的阴天。密云遮蔽了那个少女所畏惧的蔚蓝天空。但它们并未翻涌，而是以一种令人不安的静滞向视野尽头铺散。</p><p>布雷亚不知道为什么自己站在这里。或许这是因为他在这里第一次正式地认识了克劳德，不同于过往的远处观望，那次他郑重地报上了自己的姓名，并与那个少年一起完成同一个任务。</p><p>任务成功了。因为此刻磁盘正在他的手中。</p><p>大概是注意到他长久地站在教堂门口，门内的少女直起身，绕过她的鲜花，并向他投来询问的目光。爱丽丝，他认得她，所谓的最后的古代种——他并不是很明白这个词的含义，但这使她成为了塔克斯的重点观察对象，或许在此刻此地，就有他的同僚在暗中监视。</p><p>“我没有见过你。”爱丽丝说道，显然是从他的西装认出了他的身份，“曾呢？如果有话要和我说，他都会亲自来的。”</p><p>“我不是为此而来的。”他嗫嚅了一阵，不知道如何开口，“爱丽丝小姐，如果你发现自己所在的地方肮脏不堪，离开的代价过分高昂，你会选择与之同化吗？”</p><p>爱丽丝露出思索的神情。“是什么让你觉得我会知道答案？作为一个塔克斯，现在才发现这个部门是怎样的存在也过晚了吧？”</p><p>“不，”他沉默了一阵，“我说的……是科学部。”</p><p>少女的眼睛睁大了一瞬，然后猛地将他按在教堂的长椅上，一手捂住他的嘴巴，压低声音道：“你不会不知道我一直都在被监视吧？”</p><p>“但我没有时间了——”他模糊不清地说道，将爱丽丝的手拉开，“我联系不上他，而这里是我第一次见到他的地方。我觉得你会认识他，我希望你认识他。”</p><p>“你在说谁？”</p><p>“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”布雷亚低声道，“萨菲罗斯将军的Omega。”</p><p>爱丽丝沉默了一阵，脸上露出一个古怪的神情，但又迅速地被她调整为正常状态。“为什么要找他？”</p><p>“克隆体。复制体。叫什么都无所谓。他不是唯一的一个。”</p><p>布雷亚的话称得上是支离破碎，但爱丽丝似乎完全理解了。她退后两步，看起来震惊又难过。她盯着布雷亚手中的磁盘，似乎在飞快地思考着什么。</p><p>“我知道他在哪，扎克斯告诉我了他今天要执行的任务，以及和他同行的人。”爱丽丝从地上拾起一根护身用的长杆，“我会和你一起去。”</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“所以，不介意的话，你或许得帮我打跑几个你的同事。”她顿了顿，认真地盯着布雷亚，“做好准备就跟我来吧，新的塔克斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“到时候神罗会派来追兵，五个人的话，胜算会大一些，不是吗？”</p><p>“我早就想这么干了！”扎克斯说，“不再为这些肮脏的家伙干活，领少得可怜的工资！我们五个人应该一起去当雇佣兵、什么都能做的万能工！绝——对比当特种兵赚钱！”</p><p>杰内西斯沉默地看着他。</p><p>“喂喂，我说得没错吧？——这颗星球这么大，我们总能在路上找到阻止劣化的方法。”</p><p>克劳德低声说：“生命之流会净化一切，所有的答案都会在那里。星球，一直以来都是靠着自身的力量治愈伤口，这大概就是你所说的‘女神的馈赠’，杰内西斯。”</p><p>安吉尔转过头盯着他从小的挚友。“我们已经没有什么可以失去了，仅仅是一次尝试，杰内西斯，总比没有好。”</p><p>红发的特种兵蹙着眉。“丢弃一切的决心我早就有了。但是，那些做下恶行的人，我无法容忍他们安然无恙。”</p><p>“如果你想的话，”萨菲罗斯笑道，“等我们找到阻止劣化的方法，可以再回到这里。”</p><p>等等，这人在自说自话着什么啊？克劳德朝他递去一个不赞成的眼神。杰内西斯，再加上萨菲罗斯的话，回来大概就意味着对神罗的歼灭行动吧！</p><p>“但是，安吉尔，我们最初选择成为特种兵是因为什么呢？我甚至想不起来这是不是由我的个人意志决定。从很久以前开始，我们就进入了日复一日的练习，那时的特种兵并非一个部门，也没有等级之分，仅仅是我们三人。我们在模拟器里杀死怪物，互相挥剑，这些，都不是因为命令如此才这么干的吧？也不是为了那些，哈，‘少得可怜的工资’。”</p><p>“是啊。从那个偏远的村庄里出来，撇下父母，几乎切断与过去的一切联系。既然我们是作为兵器制造出来的，就意味着我们加入特种兵也是神罗的某种安排，但是……我知道我自己，我的内心也是如此希望的。”</p><p>杰内西斯抬起手，指尖划过书架上放着的档案，那些试验标签翻折起来，带着刺眼的反光。“……希望有人能因为我们而避免厄运。希望，米德加确确实实需要着我们。”他突然笑了起来，但并不像是因为开心，“哈哈哈，我在说什么呢？你大概准备嘲笑我了吧，萨菲罗斯。”</p><p>“是一样的理由，杰内西斯。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“成为特种兵的理由。”萨菲罗斯答道，“英雄也好，被需要也好，人类总是需要这样的理由来支撑自己。”</p><p>克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯，他惊讶于这个男人竟会将自己归为人类。但是萨菲罗斯的神情让他有了一瞬的恍惚，他突然感到那个杀死他母亲、杀死爱丽丝的男人变得遥远了一些，那个男人原本的灵魂像是从一片玻璃碎渣中燃起最后的灰烬。</p><p>成为特种兵的理由……对他来说，更加确切地说应该是来到米德加的理由吧。</p><p>——为了追逐他的英雄，追逐那个如恒星般辐射着光芒，让他无法自抑的男人。</p><p>“一直以来、一直以来都是为了荣耀。”扎克斯突然出声，“像你教给我的一样，安吉尔。才不是为了赚到更多的钱。”</p><p>“我知道，那些都只是玩笑。但是，荣耀在你的剑里，而不是特种兵这个头衔。”安吉尔握起拳碰了碰自己的心脏的部位，“所以，在哪里都是一样的。”</p><p>杰内西斯抽剑挥向身侧，将一旁的书架斩为两半，而后偏了偏头：“走吧，安吉尔。”他大步迈向萨菲罗斯身旁的出口，在经过时说道：“一起逃亡，是个还不错的点子。”</p><p>接着是“啪、啪、啪”三声空洞的掌声。空洞得令人不由自主地战栗。</p><p>并非是从他们之间发出，而是在更靠上一些的位置。五人齐齐抬头，将目标锁定至房间角落的播音器。</p><p>嘈杂的电子音泄出，然后克劳德听到了一个熟悉的声音。</p><p>“很高兴你们最终达成了一致。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯的愤怒溢于言表。“宝条！”</p><p>“但是很可惜，这个想法大概无法付诸实践了——至少不会如你们想象的那样顺利。”悬在天花板上的一个隐秘投影不知何时被打开，宝条的全息影像出现在房间中央，不真切的光线组成了他的身体。他背着手，脸上挂着志在必得的神情。</p><p>随着几声巨大的重物落地声，原本被赤魔法破坏的入口后，从通道的最末端开始，降下了数道阻隔，是比之前几个房间还要厚重的金属密封门。</p><p>杰内西斯“啧”了一声，抬手掷出一道剑风，红色的烧灼痕迹划过整个金属表面，但未能真正破坏。</p><p>“不要白费力气尝试打开这几扇门了。”宝条的声音从播音器里传来，“顺便我可以告诉你一件事，杰内西斯。那个所谓的‘持钥人’，是赫兰德，他只不过想找两个像你们这样不顾死活的人作为棋子，妄图从我手中夺走权力。”</p><p>杰内西斯惊怒地盯着全息影像：“——你怎么会知道！？”</p><p>“我怎么会知道？那则消息能顺利到你手中，也不过是因为我在截获之后选择让事情按照赫兰德原本想要的那样发展。他，还有你们，都太天真了。”</p><p>“你到底想干什么？”安吉尔质问。</p><p>“本来是想解决了劣化再来收拾科学部的，”杰内西斯说道，“但是我改变想法了，我现在就杀了你，宝条博士。”</p><p>“对着全息影像说这种话还真是令人害怕。”宝条干笑了几声，“在这个世界里，这个时间线上，我本想尝试另外一种可能性的。但是这个可能性需要的两个样本突然变得不那么可控了，所以我决定，是时候将这些不可控因素清除，好让我的实验回到正轨。萨菲罗斯，你应该明白我指的是什么吧？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯冷笑。“清除？你有这个自信？”</p><p>“都已经是第二遍了，简直就像开卷考一样，那样还不拿满分也太可笑了，不是吗？”宝条开始发出不明所以的大笑，“今天，今天终于彻底地确认了。萨菲罗斯，你被‘融合’影响得已经失去判断力了，失去你本该有的毁灭一切的决心。这让我很失望啊，”他露出确确实实的痛心神情，“我的最高成就，应该像几万年前坠向地表的灾厄一样，让星球彻底燃烧，堕入炼狱！但是现在的你，太像个人类了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯睁大的眼中漏出几分疯狂：“你是这样认为的吗？”</p><p>宝条无所谓似地摇了摇头：“怎样都好，这不会妨碍到我的实验。但是，我啊，我可是始终如一，无论在哪个时间点上都一样！‘融合’不会削弱我的意志，所以我会成功！”</p><p>克劳德在萨菲罗斯身旁握着剑，不含起伏地说：“趁早表明来意吧，宝条。”</p><p>宝条盯着他看了一会。“啊，你，‘失败品’，你是关键。”他答非所问地说道，“这个世界独特的性别体系给了我灵感，两个纯粹的杰诺瓦细胞受体产生的后代，是否会变得更接近于最早的灾厄，是否会让我制造出真正完美的生物？——还记得的吧，萨菲罗斯，我当时说过瑞雷绝不可能将实验体交由你处置，知道是为什么吗？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯皱着眉看向宝条，他突然有一种不好的预感。</p><p>“这一次，我不只准备了你的复制人，还准备了他的。瑞雷博士的实验体，便是我交给她的其中一个——克劳德·斯特莱夫的克隆体！”</p><p>宝条补充道：“是十分优秀的克隆体，继承了大部分本体的力量，大概会让你们很头疼吧？”</p><p>全息影像挥了挥手，不知是做了什么指示。</p><p>“退后。”萨菲罗斯发出警告。</p><p>正对着他们的金属墙壁突然发出“咔咔”的碰撞声，某种精密且复杂的机关快速运行了起来，最终像一道门一样，向他们裂出了一个巨大的豁口。</p><p>就如深不见底的黑洞，那个无法探知来由的空间以黑暗为帐，而其中蛰伏的生物掀开了一角，进入光明，进入他们的视野中。</p><p>那是十余个C克隆体，光裸在外的手臂上纹着数字，每一个都长着与克劳德一模一样的脸，除了眼睛是清一色的浅绿。</p><p>他从未感到这么恶心过，克劳德抬起左手捂住嘴，抑制住从胃部泛起的不适。他见过太多扭曲的怪物、被改造的人体，但当他真正与自己的克隆体四目相对时，他感到一阵幽深的恐惧。</p><p>“唔！”克劳德发出吃痛的声音，是心脏被人用手生生攥住的感觉，疼痛像贯穿了脑髓一般让他猛然弯腰。发生了什么？为什么像是……失去了身体的控制权？</p><p>萨菲罗斯掰过他的肩膀让他面对自己，他拨开金发，然后看到了一双含着痛苦的绿色眼睛，竖瞳如针般细长。</p><p>“啊，忘记说了。”宝条的声音再次响起，“这个世界的克劳德并没有接受你的S细胞，他接受的，是直接的J细胞。也就是说，是同级——不再有Reunion，也没有主体对于克隆体的控制权。”</p><p>“你……！”</p><p>“倒是我，从那个前不久在这里大肆破坏的男人身上发现了某种东西，让我可以一定程度地控制杰诺瓦，再让杰诺瓦按照我的意志控制她的克隆体。两重的牵线木偶，很精巧吧？”宝条顿了顿，露出一点苦恼，“但不知为何你似乎并不在这个机制内，萨菲罗斯，你切断了与她的联系？”</p><p>银发的男人“哼”了一声。“能让你百思不得其解还真不错。”</p><p>“我不会被控制。”克劳德将手覆在自己的一只眼睛上，“听到了吗，我不会被控制！”</p><p>宝条摊了摊手：“都是考虑范围内的变数，无所谓了。现在进攻吧，我的实验体们。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>